Kuroshitsuji Boyband
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Update final chapter. Semua masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya. Ya, walau balutan warna hitam yang menyelesaikannya sekalipun. Trio gila shitsuji turun tangan, kekacauan atau penyelesaian kah yang mereka hasilkan? Warn : shonen ai, OOC, AU, dont like, just read...
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Demam Boyband melanda sampai ke Inggris. Ciel Phantomhive, bocah berusia 13 tahun yang juga terjangkit demam Boyband, ingin sekali bisa menjalin hubungan dekat dengan idolanya, Sebastian Michaelis.

Warning : AU, YAOI inside, bagi yang gak suka maupun suka yaoi, silahkan dibaca aja XD OOC, typo (semoga nggak ada, tapi kalau ada ya harap maklum XP)

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso's. But Sebastian is MINE ^^

Chapter 1 : That Butler, Populer.

.

.

.

Suara music berkumandang (?) dimana-mana, music yang diiringi dance dari para personil yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Yupz, bisa ditebak. Boyband. Demam Boyband tengah melanda hampir ke seluruh belahan dunia, termasuk disini, Inggris, London tepatnya. Dan untuk saat ini, Boyband yang sedang amat sangat populer adalah Boyband Kuroshitsuji yang digawangi (?) oleh Sebastian Michaelis sebagai leader, lalu Undertaker, Claude austus, William T. Spears, dan Greill Sutcliffe yang rada bencis. (nggak cuman rada kali yak?)

Mereka begitu populer bukan hanya karena lagu-lagu mereka yang emang asyik didenger, tapi juga Karena tampang mereka yang menggiurkan, mana ada sih anggota Boyband yang nggak cakep? *jduak*. Terutama pacar author (baca : Sebastian) dan Claude lalu William yang meski menurut author biasa aja, tapi ada juga yang tergila-gila pada mereka. Sedangkan Undertaker juga lumayan ganteng, but…say no to Greill. Coba aja dia gak bencis, pasti lumayan juga tuh. Tapi kalo gak bencis, gak seru lagi tuh Kuroshitsuji.

Dan hari itu, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam abu-abu (?) berusia sekitar 13 tahun tengah mengendarai Limousinnya sambil asyik mendengarkan salah satu lagu dari Boyband Kuroshitsuji.

"Argh! Macet! Padahal sudah hampir telat ke sekolah." Gerutu bocah itu. Ups, ternyata itu bukan macet. Melainkan tilangan dari pilosi yang udah bejibun banyaknya ampe kayak macet. Bocah itu terbelalak, langsung putar balik tapi terlambat. Seorang petugas menghampirinya.

Tok…tok…petugas itu mengetuk jendela mobil si bocah, dan dengan berat hati si bocah menurunkan kaca jendelannya.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ucap si petugas datar.

"Apa ada yang harus ditilang? Surat-suratku lengkap." Sanggah bocah yang dipanggil Ciel itu.

"Ini bukan masalah surat-suratmu lengkap atau tidak." Lanjut si petugas masih datar, tapi tiba-tiba…" HARUS KU PERINGATKAN BERAPA KALI SIH? KAU INI MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR! JANGAN MENYETIR SENDIRIAN! KAU ITU BELUM BOLEH MENDAPATKAN SIM TAUK!"

Ciel Cuma mengkeret kena hujan local dari si petugas.

"Heeh…Kau ini kan direktur Phantom Corp." lanjut petugas itu. "Wajar kalau kau diantar oleh sopirmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Teman-temanku saja sudah bawa motor sendiri." Ciel menopang dagu di stir.

"Itu kan motor, bukan mobil."

"Lalu apa? Bukankah mobil lebih aman untuk dikendarai karena karena aku berada di dalamnya, bukan seperti motor?" kilah Ciel yang membuat si petugas terdiam, bingung harus membantah apa. "Sudah ya, nanti aku terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Ciel dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya tanpa peduli teriakan si petugas.

Ciel sampai di sekolah tepat saat bell masuk berbunyi.

"Fuuh…selamat." Ucap Ciel sambil berlari ke kelas.

"Hei, tunggu." Cegat seseorang.

Ciel menoleh, mendapati seorang bocah blonde menghampirinya sambil terengah. "Alois Trancy, telat juga eh?" seringai Ciel sambil kembali berlari setelah Alois menyamakan langkahnya.

"Yeah, begitulah. Gara-gara nonton video klip Kuroshitsuji yang terbaru." Jawab Alois bersemangat.

"Hah? Terbaru? Judulnya apa?" tanya Ciel antusias.

"Just to Burn the Past. Itu lagu ciptaan Sebastian sendiri lho…"

"Hah? Benarkah? Hn…aku harus mendapatkannya." Tekat Ciel.

"Oia, lalu apa nanti kau mau nonton launching mereka juga?"

"What? Kapan? Kok aku nggak tahu yak?"

"Hn…kemarin kau kan ada rapat perusahaan. Maklum kau tidak tahu."

"Cih! Kau tidak bilang sejak awal sih…pasti ticket konsernya sudah terjual habis." Cemberut Ciel.

"Aku beli dua kok. Untukmu satu."

"Hah? Serius?" mata Ciel langsung bling-bling.

"Iyalah, aku kan tahu kau juga sangat nge-fans Kuroshitsuji. Lagipula, tidak akan asyik kalau aku pergi menonton sendirian."

"Asyiik…thank you very much, Alois."

Tepat di saat pembicaraan mereka berhenti, mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas.

~ ] ! ~

"Waah…hari ini kau keren sekali." Puji Alois sambil menyetir pada Ciel yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Harus dong, siapa tahu bisa bertemu langsung dengan Sebastian, bukan hanya menontonnya di panggung. Kau juga keren." Balas Ciel.

"Hn...aku juga punya alasan yang sama. Siapa tahu bisa ketemu Claude di luar panggung."

Mobil mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gedung closedoor tempat akan berlangsungnya konser. Penonton mulai berdatangan meski konser baru akan dimulai 3 jam lagi.

"Hei Ciel, kita menonton di area stand up saja yuk, siapa tahu dapat jabat tangan dari Kuroshitsuji." Usul Alois.

"Boleh saja, tapi kalau mau begitu untuk apa kau beli ticket VIP yang mahal begini, kursi kita jadi tidak diduduki oleh siapapun."

Alois hanya tertawa lalu menuju area stand up untuk penonton bersama Ciel.

"Ugh, aku ingin ke toilet dulu nih…" ucap Ciel.

"Jiiih, tapi cepat ya. Nanti tempat ini keburu penuh." Ucap Alois.

Ciel mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi yang ternyata…jeng jeng jeng…Antrian di WC yang buat pipis puanjang banget. Meski gak sampe keluar KM (Kamar Mandi) sih…

"Huuuh, cepat dong! Nanti bisa-bisa tempatnya penuh. Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sebastian!" gerutu Ciel yang tanpa sadar didengar oleh seseorang yang ikut ngantri di antrian sampingnya. Orang itu tinggi, berambut hitam dan menggunakan masker hitam? Hn…mungkin takut bau, kan ini KM umum. Masker masih bisa dijelaskan meski warnanya tidak bisa, coz, ngapain juga pake masker hitam a.k.a masker buat berkendara motor dipake di KM? Yang lebih gak bisa dijelaskan adalah kacamata hitam, ngapain gitu pake kacamata hitam di KM?

Ciel yang merasa diperhatikan lalu menoleh ke samping, menatap orang bermasker itu. 'Wah, ni orang turun dari motor langsung ngabur ke KM. Udah kebelet ya mas? Tapi harus ngantri. Kasian…' pikir Ciel saat pertama melihat orang itu.

"Kau penggemar Kuroshitsuji?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya. Penggemar berat malah. Kau?" jawab Ciel antusias.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini kalau tidak nge-fans mereka?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. "Oia, siapa yang paling kau sukai di Kuroshitsuji?" lanjut orang itu.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" mata Ciel langsung berbinar. "Dia itu yang paling hebat menurutku!" senyum Ciel benar-benar lebar.

"Emm…menurutmu…" barisan antrian mulai maju. "Bagaimana kalau Sebastian sampai tidak tampil hari ini."

"Eh?" Loading…loading…"NGGAK BOLEH!" jerit Ciel tanpa peduli orang-orang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau sampai dia tidak tampil, untuk apa aku disini? Yang benar saja." Dengus Ciel memelankan suaranya.

"Kau bilang nge-fans Kuroshitsuji kan? Harusnya tidak apa-apa kalau hanya satu member yang tidak hadir."

"Tetap tidak bisa. Kalau salah seorang tidak hadir, bukan Kuroshitsuji lagi namanya. Kuroshitsuji adalah Boyband yang terdiri dari 5 orang, kalau Cuma 4 ya bukan Kuroshitsuji. Lagipula, Sebastian itu yang paling banyak penggemarnya. Pasti penonton akan kecewa kalau dia tidak tampil. Apalagi ini kan Launching album baru yang salah satu lagunya ciptaan Sebastian sendiri. Penggemar pasti sudah sangat menantikannya." Cerocos Ciel panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume (?)

Orang di sampingnya tampak menatapnya diam, lalu memalingkan muka.

"Sudah giliranmu" ucap orang itu, merujuk pada barisan di depan Ciel yang sudah kosong. Ciel segera maju dan pipis sepuasnya meski dengan agak panic karena di semprot orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya. Setelah itu, Ciel keluar dari KM tanpa memedulikan orang yang tadi bicara dengannya karena orang itu masih antri.

"Huuh, lama sekali." Kesal Alois.

"Maaf, KM nya antri sekali." Ucap Ciel.

Pengunjung sudah ramai sehingga mereka berdesakan di area berdiri itu. Alois dan Ciel sengaja memilih tempat di tepian karena yang paling dekat dengan panggung. Siapa tahu bisa meraih tangan Kuroshitsuji yang kadang mengulurkan tangan pada penonton.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya konser pun dimulai. Penonton langsung histeris saat Boyband itu muncul di atas panggung. Dan teriakan mereka tak pernah berhenti sepanjang konser. Hingga tiba di penghujung konser, Kuroshitsuji menyanyikan lagu 'Just to Burn the Past' yang diceritakan oleh Alois. Penonton terpukau dengan dance mereka yang super keren dan lagunya sangat menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

Penonton tampak kecewa saat lagu tersebut berakhir, yang tandanya konser juga berakhir. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu persembahan lagi. Sebastian menyanyi solo lagu Just to Burn the Past hanya dengan iringan piano!

Penggemar Sebastian langsung saja histeris lagi, bahkan tidak sedikit yang menangis terharu. Sorakan mereka kian keras saat perlahan Sebastian menuju ke tepian panggung, menuju para penonton. Ciel dan Alois juga tak kalah histerisnya, meski mereka tahu kesempatan meraih tangan Sebastian sangatlah kecil karena Sebastian menuju sisi panggung yang lain.

Tapi…mungkin dewi fortuna sedang memihak Ciel. Sebastian lalu berjalan ke arah panggung dimana Ciel berada. Ciel sedikit menahan nafas, benarkah ia akan bisa meraih tangan idolanya tersebut? Dan yang terjadi malah lebih dari perkiraan CielAlois. Sebastian berjongkok di panggung di hadapan mereka, masih sambil menyanyi dan tersenyum ramah, lalu…tangannya terulur dan menarik Ciel ke atas pannggung.

Teriakan iri langsung penonton luncurkan, sedangkan Alois tertawa senang, bahagia dengan apa yang sahabatnya dapatkan. Dan Ciel…ia benar-benar tidak percaya bisa menyentuh Sebastian, wajahnya merona dan tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Sebastian. Sungguh! Ini bagaikan mimpi.

Hingga lagu berakhir, Ciel masih menatap tidak percaya. Apalagi saat Sebastian membungkukkan tubuhnya supaya sedikit sejajar dengan Ciel yang memang pendek.

"Dengan begini…penonton tidak perlu kecewa karena Sebastian tidak datang kan…" bisik Sebastian.

Ciel terbelalak tidak percaya, apalagi karena Sebastian mengerling penuh arti. Kata-kata itu…bagaimana dia bisa…?

"Hei!" panggil Ciel sebelum Sebastian melangkah lebih jauh. "Apa kau…"

Sebastian menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku sedang ada sedikit masalah sehingga ingin kabur sekali-kali dari panggung. Tapi mendengar celotehanmu yang begitu antusias, aku mengurungkan niatku." Ucap Sebastian yang hanya bisa didengar Ciel akibat riuhnya penonton. Ciel masih menatap tidak percaya saat Sebastian menghilang di balik panggung.

"What!" jerit Alois tidak percaya, hampir saja kehilangan kemudinya. "Kau bertemu Sebastian di KM?"

"Yeah…" jawab Ciel gak niat.

"Terus, kau melakukan apa saja dengannya? Minta tanda tangan? Foto bersama?"

Ciel menatap dengan tatapan membunuh. "GUE NGGAK TAHU KALAU ITU SEBASTIAN! MAKANYA SEKARANG GUE LAGI KESEL BANGET NGGAK MANFAATIN KESEMPATAN ITU! JADI MENDINGAN LO SEKARANG DIEM DEH DARIPADA GUE TAMBAH MARAH!"

Alois langsung diam. Ia tahu, kalau Ciel sudah menggunakan bahasa gaul dan Alois masih bicara, itu berarti lo-gue-end! Yeah…sebagai orang terpandang, mereka berdua tentu saja selalu menggunakan bahasa resmi, dan sekalinya menggunakan bahasa tidak resmi, akan tetap menggunakan 'kau' dan 'aku' dan semacamnya.

Tanpa sadar, mobil yang mereka kendarai telah berhenti di depan Phantomhive mansion.

"Mampir?" tawar Ciel saat membuka pintu.

"Terimakasih, tapi lain kali saja." Balas Alois lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelah say bye sama Ciel. Dalam hati Alois merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ciel setelah bocah itu sampai di kamarnya.

~ ] ! ~

"Bereskan kamarku." Ucap Ciel tanpa menoleh pada para pembantunya. Otaknya sedang penat dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar. Para pembantu segera ke kamar Ciel dan langsung shock plus kejang-kejang melihat keadaan kamar Ciel.

"I-ini sih bukan harus di bereskan lagi. Tapi harus ganti dengan yang baru semuanya." Ucap para pelayan miris melihat kamar Ciel yang sudah nggak berbentuk.

Ciel memilih restaurant Waterfall sebagai tempat makan malamnya kali ini. Karena, sesuai dengan namanya, Restaurant itu menyajikan pemandangan air terjun buatan di taman sekitar Resturant. Tamannya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan lingkungan di pegunungan yang sejuk, sangat cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Ciel memesan tempat di ruang VIP sehingga pengunjungnya sedikit karena jarang ada yang bisa bayar semahal itu.

Menunggu pesanan, Ciel duduk di tepian air terjun kecil sambil sesekali mencelupkan jemarinya ke air yang dingin.

"Sebastian…" Ciel mengulang nama itu berkali-kali.

"Hn…apa kau sebegitu nge-fans nya padaku?" ucap seseorang. Ciel menoleh dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat sosok tinggi berambut raven di belakangnya.

"Se-Sebas…Hmph!" Sebastian langsung membekap mulut Ciel sebelum Ciel menjerit histeris.

"Jangan berteriak, bisa-bisa aku dikerubuti orang lagi." Ucap Sebby dengan sweatdrop lelah.

Ciel memerhatikan Sebby sekali lagi, yang tentu saja dengan masker hitam melingkar di lehernya.

"Se-sebastian…sedang makan disini juga?" ucap Ciel agak ragu.

"Yeah, tapi sudah selesai sih. Aku barusan mau pulang sebelum akhirnya melihatmu disini." Sebastian menarik masker di lehernya untuk kembali menutupi wajah. Ia agak terhenyak melihat ekspresi kecewa Ciel. "Hn…boleh minta nomor telfonmu?" tanya Sebby pada akhirnya. Ekspresi Ciel langsung berubah terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Tentu saja. Ini." Ciel memberikan kartu namanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hehehe nanti kutelfon. Sudah ya, aku buru-buru. Bye…" Sebastian melangkah pergi diikuti tatapan bling-bling dari mata Ciel.

"YA~HA~ Aku tidak mimpi kan?" jerit Ciel dengan sangat OOC sambil nyekek Alois. Ya, sepulang dari restaurant, Ciel langsung bertandang ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Hei hei, senang sih senang, tapi jangan nyekek dong. Aku bisa mati nih…uhuk…" ucap Alois.

"Hehehehe maaf." Ciel segera melepas cekikannya. "Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu Sebastian menelfon."

"Hn…oia. Kalau sudah saling telfon dengan Sebastian tolong mintakan nomor telefon Claude ya…Awas kau kalau tidak."

"Iya iya, kau kan sahabatku yang paaliiiing baik. Aku juga akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu." Janji Ciel, Alois hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sudah seminggu sejak malam itu, tapi Sebastian tak kunjung menghubungi Ciel. Membuat Ciel hampir putus asa (?), maksudnya ngebuat harapan Ciel jadi samar untuk bisa dekat dengan Sebastian.

"Heeeh…"lagi-lagi Ciel mendesah panjang, entah sudah yang ke berapa hari itu.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Sebagai artis yang sedang naik daun, pasti Sebastian sangat sibuk dengan jadwalnya." Hibur Alois.

"Yeah…"Ciel hanya menjawab lesu.

Alois terdiam lagi, sedikit mengerti akan perasaan Ciel. "Oia, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan?" Alois mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sesaat, Ciel menatap watados a.k.a wajahtanpadosa, lalu…

"APA! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal? Aduuh…mana pelajaran itu sehabis istirahat lagi. Dan sekarang waktu istirahat tinggal…" Ciel melirik jam tangannya. "LIMA MENIT LAGI?" histeris Ciel dan langsung mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mengambil buku tugas kenegaraan. Sesaat kemudian, Ciel menatap Alois sambil nyengir.

Alois mendesah malas, mengerti apa maksud temannya itu. "Iya deh nih." Alois meminjamkan buku tugasnya pada Ciel untuk dicontek.

~ ] ! ~

"Ciel, nanti malam ikut ke acara 'Meet the Lord' bersama Kuroshitsuji kan?" ucap Alois sepulang sekolah.

"Tentu saja ikut. Disana kan akan ada undian kencan sehari bersama member Kuroshitsuji, aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Siapa tahu aku terpilih." Jawab Ciel antusias.

"'Kencan' eh?" goda Alois.

"Maksudku hanya sehari bersama mereka! Bukan kencan yang sebenarnya!" omel Ciel dengan wajah blushing, entah marah entah malu yang membuat Alois tertawa terbahak.

"Hn…kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa tahu dewi fortuna sedang memihak kita." Ucap Alois penuh harap.

"'Kita?' gue aja kali, elo enggak." Goda Ciel sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Eh, awas lo ya…gue sumpahin gue yang dapet beneran." Seru Alois sambil mengejar Ciel ingi nmenghajarnya, tapi tentu saja menghajar dalam arti bercanda. Sementara Ciel hanya tertawa girang sambil terus berlari dikejar Alois.

~ To be Continue ~

Ehehehe fict ini terinspirasi karena author juga K-Popers hawhawhaw. Buat yang gak suka K-Pop, bukan berarti kita musuhan kan? #plaak# Hn…author selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika tokoh-tokoh anime yang keren bin handsome kayak Sebastian nge-dance ala K-Pop. Wuiih…pasti cakep deh. Jadi…terbentuklah Fict abal ini.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso. But dia udah dengan ikhlas ngasih Sebastian ke gue *ditendang ke lumpur Lapindo*

Special thanks to yang udah review, balasannya ada di bawah. Jgn lupa review lagi yak *dibogem* Bagi yang belum review, review ya…n.n

Chapter 2 : That Butler, Date.

.

.

.

Wajah-wajah ceria menghiasi sebuah gedung tempat akan berlangsungnya acara 'Meet the Lord' itu. Yupz, Meet the Lord, sebuah acara jumpa fans dengan Kuroshitsuji, Boyband yang tengah naik daun sekarang ini. Kenapa nama acaranya Meet the Lord? Karena jelas saja, Kuroshitsuji berasal dari bahasa Jepang yang artinya Black Butler. Karena hal itulah, fans-fans Kuroshitsuji disebut sebagai Lord, seperti halnya ELF bagi Super Junior de-el-el. Pssst…sekedar info, setiap kali Kuroshitsuji mengakhiri lagu, mereka pasti mengucap 'Yes My Lord' sambil membungkuk hormat layaknya Butler. So sweet…(?)

Oke, tinggalkan penjelasan membosankan di atas. Kini beralih pada dua bocah yang tengah ikut berdesak-desakan bersama pengunjung lainnya. Ciel dan Alois.

"Ugh…sesak sekali." Keluh Ciel.

"Iya, coba kita lebih tinggi sedikit." Balas Alois.

Ciel hanya menatap tidak suka karena merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Alois. Padahal Alois sama sekali tak bermaksud menyindir karena mereka memang pendek coz masih SMP sih…sedangkan fans-fans yang berjubel disana kebanyakan sudah remaja SMU atau Kuliah.

"Huuuh tau begini kubawa Bodyguard supaya kita tidak perlu berdesak-desakan begini." Keluh Alois lagi.

"He? Tapi tidak akan seru, biar saja kita merasakan sebagai fans kebanyakan seperti mereka." Cengir Ciel yang lalu diikuti anggukan Alois.

Setelah berjubel cukup lama, mereka bisa masuk dan mendapatkan tempat duduk di baris no.3 dari depan, soalnya baris 1 dan 2 untuk wartawan. Penonton langsung menjerit histeris saat Kuroshitsuji memasuki stage, duduk di balik meja panjang dengan michrophone dihadapan masing-masing. Untuk sesi pertama, acara lumayan membosankan karena hanya wawancara dengan wartawan. Tapi di acara kedua, suasana kembali meriah lagi setelah Kuroshitsuji mempersembahkan satu lagu.

"Annyeong haasseo, Konichiwa minnasan, How are you?" sapa Sebastian setelah mereka mengakhiri lagu. Langsung saja ucapan Sebastian disambut teriakan penonton.

"Nice to meet you again. Mmmccch…" Greill langsung sok-sokan tebar kissbye gratis, dan yang mencengangkan, ada aja penonton yang histeris bahkan sambil mimisan.

"I hope you enjoy this day. Have a great day for you all." Giliran William yang bicara dan kembali disambut sorakan penonton.

"Oke, setelah ini seperti yang telah kami janjikan, kami akan memberikan kenang-kenangan kecil untuk kalian." Ucap Claude sementara di bangku penonton, Ciel tengah kesulitan bernafas karena Alois mencekeknya saking girang melihat Claude. "Hn…tapi karena jumlahnya terbatas, akan diadakan dengan system undian. Gomenne~" ucap Claude penuh sesal, tapi penonton tetap histeris. Malah makin bersemangat karena harap-harap cemas siapa yang akan dapat.

"Yupz, kalian pasti sudah tidak sabar. Mari mulai undiannya." Ucap Undertaker yang keren dengan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi mata. "Ne~ kalian pasti sudah terdaftar dalam daftar pengunjung saat datang ke acara ini, dan nama itulah yang akan kami undi." Undertaker menuju sebuah alat pengundi yang berisi kertas kecil bertuliskan nama-nama pengunjung. "Kami akan bergantian mengundinya sampai 50 orang yang beruntung." Lanjut Undertaker.

"Aku pasti dapat!" ujar Alois penuh percaya diri. "Jadi nanti aku bisa berjabat tangan dengan Claude. Kyaaa…" jerit Alois yang spontan membuat Ciel sweatdrop. Tapi…sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang bosan untuk menghampiri CielAlois. Karena baik Ciel maupun Alois **nggak** ada yang dapat satupun dari hadiah-hadiah itu!

"Kok kita nggak dapet sih!" omel Alois.

"Hn…tenanglah, siapa tahu malah kita yang akan dapat hadiah sehari bersama Kuroshitsuji." Hibur Ciel.

"Itu lebih nggak mungkin lagi. Hadiah yang itu kan Cuma untuk 5 orang, tadi aja yang untuk 50 orang kita kagak dapet."

"Oke, ini hadiah utamannya." Ucap Sebastian. "Kencan sehari dengan kami. Kali ini undiannya akan dilakukan dengan cara yang istimewa." Penonton terdiam, saling berbisik, mencoba menebak seperti apa cara undiannya. Sebastian melanjutkan. "didaftar nama kalian juga ada nomor telfon kalian, aku akan mengambil 5 kertas itu dan menelfon nomor yang ada disana. Kalian, siapkan HP kalian, siapa tahu kau yang beruntung."

Penonton histeris lagi, tapi segera diam seketika saat Sebastian mengambil lima kertas secara acak. Lalu mulai menekan tombol HP sesuai angka yang tertera di kertas. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi ringtone dari seseorang, dan orang itu langsung menjerit histeris dan turun ke panggung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Begitu seterusnya sampai 4 orang sudah terpilih.

Hingga saat Sebastian akan menekan nomor yang kelima, Ciel melihat Sebastian merogoh saku celanannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, mengeluarkan sesuatu namun hanya sebagian. Mata Ciel terbelalak, benda itu…kartu nama Ciel yang Ciel berikan waktu di restaurant.

"Se-sebastian…apa yang dia…"batin Ciel tak percaya saat HPnya berdering. Ciel masih diam sementara penonton menatap iri padanya.

"Hei" Alois menyikut Ciel. "HPmu."

"Tidak, itu pasti hanya dari orang-orang perusahaan." Kilah Ciel. "Aku akan keluar untuk mengangkatnya."

Alois meraih tangan Ciel dan tersenyum. "Kau jangan memikirkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau yang dapat. Pasti masih ada banyak kesempatan aku bertemu Claude, aku kan kaya, bisa saja ku undang Claude ke rumahku." Alois nyengir lebar untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Ciel agak tertunduk sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke panggung dengan seucap kata maaf terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sorakan pengunjung membahana saat Kuroshitsuji saling berjabat tangan dengan para pemenang itu.

"Kau." Ucap Sebastian saat menyalami Ciel. "Maaf belum sempat menelfonmu. Aku khawatir nantinya kau akan menyebarkan nomorku." Mereka agak berbisik. Ciel menatap Sebastian datar.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Ucap Ciel, membuat Sebastian tersentak. Apa Ciel tidak senang mendapat hadiah ini? "Aku bersama sahabatku, dan aku tidak akan pergi ke acara ini tanpanya. Dan kau, kau malah berbuat curang dengan menelfon nomor yang bukan tertera di kertas undian."

Sebastian menatap dengan tatapan bersalah. Dan Ciel, dia berbalik ke arah penonton, meminta perhatian dengan bicara melalui mic yang ia rebut dari panitia.

"Aku menolak hadiahku. Jadi Sebastian akan mengundi sekali lagi." Ucap Ciel lalu kembali ke tribun penonton. Meski heran, penonton tetap bersorak karena masih ada satu kesempatan lagi. Sebastian hanya menatap Ciel dengan senyum lembut sebelum kembali mengundi.

"Ah kau ini, kenapa menolaknya." Ucap Alois.

"Kencan seharinya kan pas hari sekolah." Alasan Ciel.

Alois menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Ini soal aku kan? Sudahlah Ciel, kau kan tidak harus sampai segitunya."

"Tidak juga tuh. Aku hanya tidak ingin bermain curang, nomor yang tadi diambil Sebastian kan memang bukan nomorku."

"Ha?" Alois menatap dongo.

"Ah, sudahlah"

Mereka kembali menatap pengundian. Kali ini Sebastian melakukannya dengan tidak curang. Tapi dasar emang jodoh kali yak? Ternyata kali ini yang terambil oleh Sebastian adalah nomor Ciel. Ciel langsung saja menatap horror sedangkan Sebastian cepat-cepat mengambil kertas lain sebelum dapat lemparan sepatu dari Ciel.

~ ] ! ~

Menjelang malam, barulah acara itu selesai.

"Ciel…temani aku ke toilet dong." Ucap Alois.

"Hn…" Ciel lalu mengekor Alois ke toilet yang masih berada di gedung tempat berlangsungnya acara tadi. Ciel menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok, memainkan HPnya untuk melihat video klip Kuroshitsuji.

"Sibuk?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Ciel. Ciel mendongak.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian tersenyum ramah. "Maaf soal yang tadi."

"Tidak masalah. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mencarimu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk minta maaf tentunya. Dan…oia. Ini nomor HPku."

"Lho, jadi yang untuk menelfon tadi bukan milikmu?" Ciel mengambil kartu nama Sebastian, mencatat nomornya, lalu mengembalikannya lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan. Bisa-bisa nomorku tersebar ke seluruh negri. Bisa repot nantinya."

Pintu KM terbuka, Alois keluar dari sana, kaget melihat Sebastian. Tapi sejurus kemudian nyengir lebar.

"Salam kenal, aku Alois, temannya Ciel." Alois mengulurkan tangan. "Aku sudah cuci tangan kok."

Sebastian tertawa kecil lalu menjabat tangan Alois. "Salam kenal juga Alois. Hn...kalian masih SMP ya? Pendek sekali." Goda Sebastian.

"Hahahaha…iya" tawa Alois sambil memegangi Ciel yang siap menelan Sebastian hidup-hidup. Ciel memang sangat sensitive bila mendengar kata 'pendek'.

"Sebastian." Panggil seseorang, Sebastian menoleh.

"Claude? Ada apa?"

Claude menghampiri dan agak terkejut melihat Ciel dan Alois. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ada teman rupanya. Samal kenal, aku Claude." Claude mengulurkan tangan pada Ciel, Ciel menyambutnya.

"Aku Ciel, penggemar berat kalian. Salam kenal." Balas Ciel dengan tatapan kau-tidak-memperkenalkan-diri-aku-juga-sudah-tahu-siapa-kau.

"Lalu kau…" Claude mengalihkan tangannya pada Alois. Tercengang, begitu juga dengan Ciel dan Sebastian. Pasalnya, Alois tampak membeku dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan berkedippun tidak. Ciel mulai khawatir bagaimana kalau Alois lupa cara berbafas (?)

"Hei…" ucap Claude lembut sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Alois dan…

"Alois!" jerit Ciel karena tubuh Alis roboh seketika. Pingsan.

~ ] ! ~

"CLAUDE!" jerit Alois begitu bangun dari pingsannya. Terdengar tawa Ciel dari arah samping.

"Tak kusangka, seorang Alois si hyperaktif bisa tidak berdaya di hadapan seorang Claude Faustus." Tawa Ciel.

"Aisssh…diam kau!" Alois melemparkan bantal ke wajah Ciel, dan barulah melihat sekeliling. "Kita dimana?" tanya Alois baru menyadari ia tak mengenali tempat dimana ia berada.

"Di kamar hotel Claude."

"Apaaaa!"

"Hei hei, jangan pingsan lagi."

"Nggak kok! Lo pikir gue cowok autis?"

'Iya' batin Ciel.

"Ngapain kita masih disini? Kau kan bisa membawaku pulang?"

"Tadinya juga mau begitu. Tapi Sebastian mencegahnya, katanya biar nanti Claude minta maaf secara langsung padamu."

"Haaah…" wajah Alois memerah lagi.

"Kalau kau pingsan tiap bertemu dia, kapan kau bisa ngobrol dengannya?"

"Iya aku tahu, tadi aku kan Cuma kaget aja. Kejadiannya terlalu mendadak."

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sebastian muncul bersama Claude. Alois dengan wajah blushing, langsung berdiri dan membungkuk. "Maaf." Ucapnya, membuat Sebastian tertawa kecil dan Claude hanya tersenyum tipis, seperti biasa.

"Tidak masalah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Mungkin aku mengejutkanmu." Ucap Claude.

"Hn…oia, Ciel bilang kalian fans berat kami kan?" ucap Sebastian, CielAlois mengangguk semangat. "Tapi sayangnya kalian tidak menang acara kencan sehari itu. Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi dengan kami malam ini?"

"APAAA!" jerit CielAlois bersamaan.

"E…a-ano, ka-kalo kalian keberatan juga tidak apa-apa." Tapi Sebastian langsung mengerti kalau yang terjadi malah sebaliknya melihat tatapan CielAlois yang ber-puppyeyes no jutsu. "Baiklah, ayo pergi." Senyum Sebastian lalu menyeret dua bocah itu pergi.

CielAlois pergi bersama Kuroshitsuji beranggota lengkap ke sebuah villa mewah.

"Kami mau merayakan kesuksesan launching album kami, jadi ke tempat seperti ini deh. Soalnya kalau di tempat ramai, bisa repot nantinya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar William.

"Sangat tidak apa-apa" ucap CielAlois berbarengan lagi, widiih…kompak amat. Yak, sapa juga yang gak kompak diajak beginian. Serasa Kuroshitsuji milik berdua #plaak#

"Yu~Hu~ bersulang…" seru Greill semangat sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulang…"sambut yang lain lalu saling men-adu-kan gelas dan meminum isinya. Meski itu hanya pesta kecil, keadaanya riuh juga karena sambil mendengarkan music Kuroshitsuji, apalagi dengan tingkah Greill Alois yang hyperaktif menari-nari. Eh eh, GreillAlois? Pasangan yaoi baru? O.O *digiles Alois*

"Nah, aku hafal gerakan kalian kan." Ujar Alois sambil nge-dance mengikuti music.

"Heh, lumayan juga. Coba yang ini." Ujar William lalu melakukan break-dance.

"Whoaaa…"sorak kagum yang lain. Sementara di jarak yang agak terpisah…

"Hei, kenapa kau mengajak kami?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian.

Sebastian mengalihkan matanya ke Ciel. "Karena ingin saja. Aku kagum padamu yang lebih memilih temanmu daripada hadiah bodoh itu."

"Itu kan hal biasa. Tidak mungkin seorang teman meninggalkan temannya untuk kesenangan sendiri."

"Oya? Itu bukan hal biasa lho. Banyak sekali yang justru kebalikannya. Whuuuu…"seru Sebatian saat Claude juga ikut nge-dance bersama kawan-kawannya itu. "Dan lagi…karena aku ingin melihat teman-temanku segembira ini."

"…?"

"Kau tahu, Claude dan William itu nyaris tak pernah tersenyum. Hanya di depan fans saja mereka ramah. Dan berkat kalian berdua, mereka bahkan tampak begitu gembira. Kalian memang istimewa. Hehehehe"

"Biasa saja, sama seperti fans yang lain."

"Tidak. Kalau fans yang lain pasti mereka sedang teriak-teriak dan meluk-meluk kami sekarang. Tapi kau dan Alois…"Sebastian kembali menatap shapphire biru Ciel. "…kalian memperlakukan kami seperti orang biasa. Kau tahu, seperti…teman. Yah, teman."

Ciel segera memalingkan muka karena merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Kenapa kau tidak kesana saja." Ucap Ciel, mengarah kepada 'teman-temannya'.

"Boleh, kau mau melihatku nge-dance?" tantang Sebastian.

"Ya, suaramu memang paling bagus diantara mereka. Tapi dance-mu kan paling jelek." Goda Ciel yang sebenarnya tahu kalau dance Sebastian-lah yang paling bagus.

"Hn…lihat saja. Ayo." Sebastian segera bergabung dengan yang lain, adu dance. Tak ayal sesekali Ciel juga terbawa irama coz do'I juga hafal sebagian besar dance Kuroshitsuji meski jangan diusut kapan ngapalinnya? Dia kan sibuk terus di Phantom Corp ?

Malam semakin larut saat music mulai menghentak pelan.

"Huuuh…sudah kubilang jangan minum alcohol!" kesal Claude melihat teman-temannya tepar kecuali Sebastian yang meski mabuk tapi belum tepar.

"Hahaha mereka sudah tidak mematuhimu, ayah." Goda Sebastian.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kakek tua. Cepat ke KM dan rendam kepalamu sana!"

"Ya…hik…" Sebastian nyaris saja roboh kalau tidak tiba-tiba Ciel menahan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Ciel. Tolong antar dia ke KM. Maaf merepotkan…" ujar Claude. "Dan kau kakek tua, jangan terlalu bersandar pada Ciel. Kau berat tauk!"

"Hahahaha " Sebastian hanya tertawa sementara Ciel agak keberatan memapah Sebastian yang jauh lebih tinggi besar daripada tubuhnya itu.

"Biar kubantu." Ucap Alois saat Claude kerepotan membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas kosong.

"Terimakasih." Claude menyerahkan satu nampan pada Alois lalu mereka berjalan ke dapur.

"Claude tidak minum?" tanya Alois.

"Tidak. Aku alergi alcohol."

"Ha? Benarkah? Wah…aku tidak salah meng-idolakan orang nih" girang Alois.

"hn…" Claude tampak tersenyum…senang? "Kau? Besok sekolah kan? Setelah ini kau harus tidur. Akan ku antar pagi-pagi sekali." Claude berusaha mengobrol, Alois merasa sangat senang. Ia tahu Claude sangat jarang bicara dan terkesan dingin, tapi kini malah mengajak ngobrol. Alois menanggapinya dengan antusias, apalagi dengan gayanya yang cute itu. Membuat Claude berkali-kali tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil.

Sementara di Kamar Mandi (KM)…Sebastian tengah mengguyur kepalanya di wastafel, sedangkan Ciel menatapnya sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Maaf ya, merepotkan." Ujar Sebastian setelah selesai dengan airnya, ia lalu mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil.

Ciel tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah"

Mereka keluar dari KM.

"Kau besok sekolah kan? Pasti akan terlambat deh. Menyesal pesta dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyesal bisa bersama orang yang sangat kusukai."

Sebastian menatapnya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Rasanya aku mulai menyukaimu." Ucapnya.

Deg!

Tepat menembus jantung Ciel. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah seperti buah naga (?) *perumpamaan yang nggak so sweet*

"Sudahlah Ciel. " Batin Ciel pada diri sendiri. "Sebastian mabuk! Mabuk! Dia pasti asal bicara. Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau dia bilang suka? Itu tandanya dia tidak membencimu. Ya, hanya suka! Kata yang biasa bukan? Ya…biasa. Suka…Suka…Suka…Cinta?"

~ ] ! ~

Sebulan setelah malam menyenangkan itu. Jam istirahat kedua. Sekolah Ciel.

"Ciel…..semalam Claude menelfonku!" seru Alois sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel. Untunglah ini di atap gedung yang sepi sehingga Ciel tidak perlu menyumpal mulut Alois Karena berteriak tentang Kuroshitsuji. Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?

"Kencan pertama eh?" goda Ciel.

"Kencan apanya. Kan Cuma telefon? Juga Cuma sebentar, dia pasti sibuk. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Sebastian?"

"Pernah menelfon sekali. Juga telfon singkat. Yang sering malah Greill yang menelfon."

Alois sweatdrop. "Ternyata nasib kita sama, digerayangi oleh banci itu."

"Heeeh…" mereka menghela nafas kompak.

"Eh eh Ciel, aku kangen mereka nih. Sebulan ini tak bertemu karena tiap ada konser, kita pasti sedang ada urusan pekerjaan."

"ya, aku juga. Telfon juga hanya sekali sebulan ini."

"Bagaimana kalo kita menyelinap ke dorm mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Apa? Hanya mengintip mereka latihan dance untuk video klip baru. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi kalau mereka jadi mengira kita seperti penggemar kebanyakan yang maunya jadi stalker mereka?"

"Tidak mungkin deh…selama tidak ketahuan. Lagipula kita kan tidak ada maksud mengganggu mereka. Hanya ingin melihat, tanpa merekam atau yang apa. Jadi bukan stalker kan?"

Ciel berfikir sebentar. Lalu…mengangguk.

"Asyiiiikkkk!" girang Alois bersamaan dengan raungan bell masuk.

~ To be Continue ~

Balasan Review :

BlackDogQueen : Hooh, makasih sarannya. Aku jadi baca fict Pheromone-nya KillinHeaven. Tapi setelah kubaca…ayeee ternyata ide di otak saya nggak ada yang sama dengan fict disana ^O^ mungkin karena setiap manusia punya imaginasi berbeda kali ya? *kumat sotoynya* sekali lagi makasih telah memberitau n.n Ehehehe iya Kuroshitsuji, tapi kalo manggung gak pake pakaian shitsuji lah…pake pakaian keren ala Boyband dengan dominasi warna hitam n.n

Cassie si Cahaya Merah di Barat yang Mulai Terlupakan XD : Bwara Simple Simple … *jiaah malah nyanyi* iya, Sebby jadi Kyuhyun. *Peluk Kyuppa* XD *digiles ELF + Sparkyu* And, makasih banyak atas dukungannya

Me : Iya ini udah di update. Makasih ya udah suka fict-ku ini #terlalu bahagia karena u nulis 'sk BGT' direview# Semoga lanjutannya masih bisa dibilang bagus n.n

Sora Yoshimikaze : Salam kenal juga Sora, aku Kai, makasih udah review n.n Hadew, jadi ke Ge-Er ran nih gue udah dibilang bagus XD #Plaak# semoga yang ini masih bisa dibilang bagus u.u"

Finish chapter 2 n.n Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan. Tapi kalau mebosankan, boleh kritik saran kok…Ditunggu reviewnya…

Mind to Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso. Tapi Sebastian udah syah jadi milik gue *gak boleh protes, toh itu Cuma mimpi u.u"*

Spesial thanks to yang udah review. Buat yang belum review, ditunggu reviewnya n.n

Chapter 3 : That Butler, Missunderstanding.

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku mulai menyukaimu…Rasanya aku mulai menyukaimu…Rasanya aku mulai menyukaimu…" kata-kata Sebastian yang waktu itu terus terngiang di otak jenius Ciel. Hal itu jugalah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Ciel untuk menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini. Memakai pakaian cleaning service untuk mengendap-endap ke dorm tempat latihan dance Kuroshitsuji.

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Alois.

"Aduh! Apa sih?" Alois memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin mau menyamar seperti ini?" gerutu Ciel. "Maksudku, apa orang-orang yang melihat kita akan percaya kalau kita petugas cleaning service. Dengan wajah seimut ini-"-…e…ralat-ralat. Ciel gak mungkin narsis kayak begini. Ulang. "Maksudku, apa orang-orang yang melihat kita akan percaya kalau kita petugas cleaning service. Dengan tubuh sependek ini, tampang bocah dan juga baju yang kebesaran?"

"Eh?" Alois pasang tampang blo'on, seakan baru menyadarinya. "Ah sudahlah, terlanjur. Kita coba saja." Alois lalu menyeret Ciel masuk ke gedung itu, sambil membawa senjata utamanya, alat pel lengkap dengan ember dan gayung (?). Mereka berjalan cepat, seakan mau ke KM untuk mengambil air untuk mengepel, padahal mau ke lantai 3 dimana dance room berada.

Tak seperti yang Ciel bayangkan sebelumnya, perjalanan ternyata berjalan mulus. Mereka berhasil menyelinap ke dance room tanpa dicurigai. Alois semakin menyeringai lebar mendengar hentakan music. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka segera mengendap-endap ke ruangan dance room yang satu lagi, yang penuh dengan dinding kaca. Mereka hanya mengintip di pintu, karena pasti bakal ketahuan kalau masuk lebih dalam.

"Waaah…keren. Dance terbaru mereka. Gerakannya energik sekali." Puji Alois. Mata mereka terus menatap Kuroshitsuji itu yang tampak keren dengan hanya memakai jeans dan T-shirt, sehingga tampak seperti orang biasa. Artis kan juga manusia (?)

"Hup…one two three…one two…Hei, Greill. Kakimu salah lagi. Harusnya begini." Tegur Sebastian.

"Oh, maaf Sebbas-chan." Ucap Greill genit.

"Ya, kita mulai lagi."

"Hn…sebenarnya kita tak perlu pelatih dance lagi ya…Sebastian saja udah bisa jadi trainer kita." Celetuk Undertaker yang hanya mendapat senyuman singkat dari Sebastian. Mereka kembali berlatih.

"William, di bagian itu kau harus lebih energik, itu kan bagian kau menyanyi. Jadi-…"

"Hei! Siapa kalian?" sebuah suara menginterupsi komando Sebastian. Kuroshitsuji menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang petugas cleaning service sedang menarik-narik dua bocah yang berusaha kabur.

Tawa Kuroshitsuji nyaris saja meledak karena tahu kalau dua bocah itu adalah Ciel dan Alois, tapi Sebastian segera menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh diam. Yang lain bingung, tapi lalu tersenyum saat Sebastian mengerling penuh arti.

"Ehm!" Sebastian berdehm keras. Membuat bulu kuduk CielAlois berdiri. "Sepertinya ada yang mau menjelaskan sesuatu." Ucapnya lagi.

Dan kini, CielAlois tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan menundukkan kepala sementara Sebastian mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka, di tonton oleh 4 anggota Kuroshitsuji lainnya.

"Tak kusangka, kukira kalian berbeda dari fans-fans lainnya." Ucap Sebastian sok sadis. "Ternyata kalian sama saja. Lebih parah malah!" sedikit membentak. "Selama ini belum ada yang sampai memata-matai kami sampai begini."

"Ma-maaf. Kami tak bermaksud…"

"Tak bermaksud apa? Sudah jelas-jelas kalian menyusup!"

"Cih! Gara-gara kau nih." Tuduh Ciel dengan suara pelan.

"Enak aja, salahmu juga kenapa menggulingkan alat pel sehingga petugas melihat alat itu terjulur." Bantah Alois.

"Tapi ini kan ide lo! Gue udah bilang, gimana kalo mereka jadi nganggep kita kayak fans stalker yang lain!"

"Yee…salah sendiri lo setuju. Gue juga bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Apaaa? Bukannya lo ngrengek-ngrengek ke gue minta di temenin nguntit ya?" tanpa sadar Ciel menbentak, berdiri.

"Eh! Asal lo tahu aja ya, lo ikut gue tu karena kemauan lo sendiri!" Alois balas membentak, ikut berdiri, berhadapan dengan Ciel. Keduanya sama-sama bertampang predator, bisa dilihat aliran listrik dari mata mereka. Lalu…

Sruuut!

Celana Alois yang emang kebesaran, merosot turung hingga ke mata kaki. Dan detik itu juga, Kuroshitsuji tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Sementara Alois dengan wajah memerah, bergegas memakai kembali celananya.

"Kan sudah kubilang pakai sabuk." Ucap Ciel sambil menahan tawa.

"Diem lo!" kesal plus malu Alois karena masih ditertawakan anggota Kuroshitsuji.

"Tapi…terimakasih juga." Ciel agak berbisik. "Tampaknya mereka sudah tidak marah lagi."

Alois tercengang, lalu nyengir lebar, tapi segera sadar diri. "A-ano, kami minta maaf. Kami hanya…"

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Bwahahahaha" sahut William. "Kami…hahaha…sama sekali tidak marah. Sejak awal kami hanya ingin mengerjai kalian hahaha"

Ngek!

4 siku-siku merah terdampar di kepala CielAlois, coba saja ya yang didepannya bukan orang yang mereka kagumi, pasti 5 orang bodoh itu sudah terbang indah ke segitiga Bermuda.

"Hehehehe maaf ya…" Sebastian menyeka air mata yang keluar karena ketawa saking kencangnya. "Alois-chan, maaf deh. Tapi boxermu lucu sekali, motif laba-laba. Bwahahaha untung saja bukan motif Claude." Tawa Sebastian meledak lagi bersama 4 orang lainnya.

Alois, bukannya cemberut, malah tersenyum dan berbisik pada Ciel. "Ide bagus tuh Ciel, celana dalam motif Claude. Kau juga, nanti pesan celana dalam motif Sebastian." Bisik Alois watados yang ngebuat Ciel ber-gubrak-ria dengan amat sangat tidak elite. Ni orang otaknya bener kagak sih? Pikir Ciel.

15 menit setelah insiden memalukan itu, tawa Kuroshitsuji baru bisa benar-benar-benar-benar reda. Mereka duduk santai di dance floor.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kesini? Setidaknya kami bisa menyiapkan sesuatu." Ucap Sebastian.

"Kami takut kalian sibuk." Sahut Ciel.

"Yeah…akhir-akhir ini memang lumayan sibuk. Hush!" usir Undertaker pada Greill yang memain-mainkan rambut panjangnya. Greill emang nggak bisa diem barang sebentar.

"Well, hari ini kita nggak ada kegiatan kan? Bagaimana kalau ke pantai sama-sama." Usul Claude.

"Eh eh, tidak kok. Setelah ini kami akan langsung pulang, kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Ucap Alois. Waaah, tumben ni anak otaknya bener. Pikir Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kami memang ingin istirahat. Malah kebetulan kalian disini, biar ada suasana yang berubah gitu." Sahut William.

"Ya udah, yuk. Cepat ganti. Kalian juga." Ucap Sebastian menatap baju kedodoran CielAlois. Mereka segera ke ruang ganti, ganti pakaian bersama. Toh mereka sama-sama lelaki. Dan mereka nyaris terbahak-bahak lagi saat melihat boxer laba-laba Alois. Soal boxer yang Kuroshitsuji pakai…biarlah hanya author yang tau. *dzig*

CielAlois belum selesai ganti saat semuanya selesai. Pasalnya, mereka juga harus membersihkan tubuh dari pakaian cleaning service hasil nyolong yang pastinya berbau keringat. Ciel menatap sesuatu di lantai. Sebuah dompet. Ciel mengambilnya.

"Dompet siapa?" Ciel membuka dompet itu untuk melihat SIM/apapun yang bisa menunjukkan identitas si pemilik. Ternyata dompet itu milik Sebastian, dan…dan…Ciel menatap tidak percaya pada foto yang terpampang disana. Sebuah foto Sebastian bersama…ah, bukan bersama, tapi Sebastian sedang mencium pipi orang tersebut dengan mesra, penuh kasih sayang. Orang itu berambut silver panjang dengan bulu mata lentik seperti milik Ciel.

"Siapa?" batin Ciel. "Pacarnya? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dari media kalau Sebastian punya pacar." Entah mengapa perasaan Ciel seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Ciel sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Dia kan hanya menyukai Sebastian sebagai idola? Ayolah, mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tapi Ciel merasa begitu hancur, layaknya kaca yang terkena hantaman batu besar.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Alois karena Ciel diam saja.

"E…tidak. Ini…dompet Sebastian tertinggal. Aku akan mengembalikannya. Aku duluan ya…"

"Ya." Jawab Alois meski Ciel sudah tak dapat mendengarnya karena telah menjauh dari kamar ganti itu. Dari Greill, Ciel tahu kalau Sebastian ada di atap. Ciel segera kesana. Sebastian tampak sedang memandang luas ke depan sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Ia menoleh saat mendengar langkah Ciel menghampirinya.

"Dompetmu." Ciel menyodorkan dompet itu dengan nada datar.

"Terimakasih." Sebastian tersenyum ramah seperti biasa sambil menerima dompet itu. Tapi senyumnya memudar seketika. "Darimana kau tahu ini dompetku? Kau membukanya?"

Ciel mendengar nada tidak suka dari ucapan Sebastian. "Tidak, tadi aku bertanya pada Greill" bohong Ciel.

"Oh…"

"Ya sudah, aku turun dulu menemui Alois." Ciel beranjak pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sebastian.

Ciel langsung berlari keluar, hatinya serasa remuk entah kenapa. Apa karena ia mencintai Sebastian? Bukan menyukainya sebagi idola? Ya, tampaknya hal itulah yang terjadi. Ciel terus berlari dengan cepat sehingga tidak sempat berpapasan dengan Alois yang tengah menuju atap atas pemberitahuan dari Greill yang mengatakan kalau Ciel berada di atap untuk menemui Sebastian. Alois terus menuju atap.

Sepeninggal Ciel, Sebastian membuka dompetnya. Menatap foto yang ada disana.

"Masih memikirkan Charles Grey bodoh itu eh?" tegur seseorang. Sebastian menengadah, Claude.

"Tidak…" balas Sebastian lalu menutup dompetnya dan tersenyum, beranjak dari pagar pembatas, menghampiri Claude dan berhenti saat tubuhnya berada tepat di samping cowok berkacamata itu. "Ada orang lain yang mulai mengisi hidupku."

"Siapa?" tanya Claude dingin.

"Seseorang, dengan mata shappire biru yang indah"

"Bocah Phantomhive itu?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba Claude memeluknya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa orang lain? Kenapa bukan aku, Sebastian! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba menyukaiku!"

Sebastian agak tersentak. "Le-lepas…Claude. Kau memelukku terlalu erat"

"Kenapa, Sebastian! Kenapa kau tidak mau menyukaiku?"

"…" Sebastian terdiam sesaat. "Karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudara, Claude"

"Tapi…"

"Carilah orang lain. Jangan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab perasaanmu"

"Aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain, Sebastian. Aku mencobanya, tapi tak bisa. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Claude…" bisik Sebastian, membiarkan Claude memeluknya, supaya Claude sedikit tenang. Sebastian tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat orang yang ia cintai ternyata tak mencintainya. Seperti Charles Grey, mantan pacar Sebastian yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan jelas.

Sementara di balik pintu menuju atap, Alois Trancy tengah bersandar pada dinding. Nafasnya tersengal dan tanpa sadar air mata telah menggenang di mata biru terangnya. Ia sakit! Karena sejak awal ia telah mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa sukanya pada Claude lebih dari seorang fans kepada idola. Ya…perasaan yang lebih itu…Cinta. Karena perasaan itulah, ia merasa sakit seperti sekarang ini. Karena perasaan itulah, ia merasa begitu tertusuk saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain yang dicintai sahabatnya.

~ ] ! ~

"Apa?" batal?" Jerit Undertaker dan William saat Greill mengatakan kalau mereka tidak jadi ke pantai.

"Tapi kenapa?" ucap William.

"Ugh…padahal aku sudah begitu stress disini" ucap Undertaker sok dramatis.

"Yeah…soalnya tadi kulihat dua bocah itu berlari keluar, lalu saat aku melihat apa yang terjadi di atap, tampaknya sedang kacau sekali. Ya ampun cin…please deh. Gak penting banget tahu nggak" celoteh Greill tanpa bisa dimengerti William dan Undertaker, Greill lalu melenggang pergi dengan anggun sambil me-manypady (nggak yakin penulisannya bener) kuku-kukunya. Sementara WillianUndertaker hanya saling bertukar pandang kebingungan.

~ ] ! ~

"Aku hanya fans mereka, aku hanya fans mereka, aku hanya fans!" berkali-kali Ciel meyakinkan dirinya. Ia takut sakit lagi kalau melihat Sebastian dengan orang lain, padahal ia kan seorang idola? Tentu saja selalu dikelilingi banyak orang.

Ciel menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, hari baru memasuki malam. Pandangan Ciel menerawang, mengingat kembali memory seminggu lalu saat ia melihat foto Sebastian dengan pacarnya.

"Ah…" Ciel menggeleng keras. Tiba-tiba HPnya berdering, telfon dari Sebastian yang sudah entah ke berapa kali dalam seminggu ini. Tapi Ciel mengacuhkannya. Ia merasa tak siap untuk mengobrol dengan Sebastian. Hingga ringtone berhenti, akhirnya Ciel mengambil HPnya, ia menatap layar HP yang menunjukkan 78 misscall di hari itu, dari nama yang sama, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel menekan tombol no, sehingga laporan itu hilang dan berganti dengan inbox yang terisi tidak kurang dari 50 sms di hari itu yang belum Ciel buka. Lagi-lagi dengan nama yang sama, Sebastian Michaelis.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara klakson mobil. Ciel melongok keluar dari jendela, dan shapphire birunya membulat tak percaya saat melihat seorang Sebastian Michaelis tengah bersandar di mobil hitamnya.

Ciel langsung kelabakan, keluar-nggak-keluar-nggak-keluar…ah…keluar saja deh. Masa mau disuruh nunggu disana tuh orang, nanti pintu kamar Ciel bakal di gebrak-gebrak oleh para pembokat yang mengatakan kalau diluar ada tamu.

Mereka saling diam sejenak saat sudah saling berhadapan. Hingga Sebastian mengalah untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sibuk" jawab Ciel datar.

"Sampai tak sempat membalas sms-ku satupun?"

"…" diam, merasa bersalah.

Sebastian mendesah lelah, lalu menarik Ciel ke dalam mobil dan lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hari itu? Kenapa kau dan Alois tiba-tiba saja pergi, dan bahkan tidak bisa kami hubungi sampai saat ini"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Kami kan juga punya kesibukan masing-masing. Kalian juga pasti sedang sibuk kan?"

"Ya, tapi untuk minggu-minggu ini sedikit lebih senggang. Kami ingin pergi dengan kalian sesekali, tapi kalian sulit sekali untuk dihubungi"

"Oh…"

Hening. Kesunyian itu terus berlangsung sampai Sebastian memnghentikan mobilnya di pantai yang sepi. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan berdiri di tepi pantai, memandang laut luas sambil bersandar pada sebuah batu karang besar. Masih hening, Ciel menatap laut di depannya, sedangkan Sebastian menatap laut di shapphire biru Ciel. Hingga…

Tanpa sadar Sebastian kian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ciel. Tak tau mengapa, Sebastian hanya mengikuti naluri, seakan Ciel punya daya magnetis bagi dirinya. Wajah mereka kian dekat, namun Ciel masih belum menyadarinya.

"Menurutmu kenapa Alois jadi agak murung begitu ya?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba sehingga Sebastian segera menarik wajahnya.

"E…mu-murung bagaimana?" Sebastian sal-ting sendiri.

"Entahlah. Tapi ada yang berubah sejak kejadian hari itu. Apa kau tahu sebabnya?"

"Tidak" Sebastian tampak mengingat. "Tapi aku pernah dengar Greill bilang katanya Alois…" Sebastian membelalak tidak percaya, seakan baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel.

"A-ano…itu…Greill bilang Alois sempat menyusulmu ke atap dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan…" Sebastian menggantungkan kata-katanya, tampaknya sulit sekali untuk melanjutkan. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu dalam satu tarikan nafas ia berkata…"Sepertinya dia melihat Claude memelukku"

Kini giliran Ciel yang membelalak tidak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Ye-yeah…Claude itu…sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Dan…dan dia waktu itu memelukku karena aku bilang aku menyukai…" Sebastian membelalakkan mata lagi, segera menutup mulutnya dan ber –e- ria. "Ma-maksudku…aku bilang kalau aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara, jadi…"

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja Alois murung sekali" Ciel tertunduk. Sebastian tampak menghela nafas lega karena Ciel memberi jalan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya Alois tidak cerita padamu?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menggeleng. "Dia selalu saja begitu, tak pernah mau membagi kesedihannya denganku. Padahal dia selalu mengerti aku. Aku memang payah"

"Ah, tidak kok" Sebastian menepuk pundak Ciel. "Oya, bagaimana kalau kita membuat Alois dan Claude jadian?" usul Sebastian.

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah? Bisa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Claude hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan padaku, lalu Alois pada Claude juga. Jadi kita jodohkan saja mereka. Setuju?"

"Mm!" Ciel mengangguk semangat. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah manisnya, sedikit banyak membuat jantung Sebastian berdegup lebih kencang.

"Menjodohkan mereka, eh?" batin Sebastian. "Semoga saja bisa menjodohkan aku dan kamu juga" senyum Sebastian lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ciel. Mereka kembali menatap laut, rasanya perasaan mereka sudah sedikit lega.

~ To be Continue ~

Bwooosh…chapter 3 selesai. Btw…ni rate T apa rate K nih? Kok adegannya Cuma gini. Oiy, tenang Cin, di chapter-chapter ke depan bakal ada adegan yang sedikit lebih berperi ke rated T-an (?) See you next chapter. Don't forget to review…Update multi chapter, krn kayaknya pendek banget yak?

Bwt Sora Yoshimikaze : Oh, begitu yak? oke, lain kali semoga nggak ada. Thanks reviewnya n.n

Thx jg bwt BlackDogQueen, cahaya merah di barat yg mulai terlupakan, Me, Sora Yoshimikaze, SiLLiequeenth , chiko-silver lady , arigato reviewnya n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso's. But Sebastian is MINE!

Spesial thanks to yang udah review n.n Bagi yang belum review, ditunggu reviewnya…

Chapter 4 : That Butler, Start the Plan.

.

.

.

"Hallo Alois?" sapa Ciel.

"Hi? Tumben telefon minggu pagi begini" jawab Alois.

"Kau juga, tumben sekali jam segini sudah bangun. Baru pukul 05.00 a.m lho…"

"Hehehehe iya. Lebih tepatnya karena habis tidak tidur semalaman"

"Hah? Kau begadang?"

"Yeah…"

"Begadang kenapa?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. "Ah, ada apa menelfon?" mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jalan yuk. Aku bosan di rumah"

"…" diam lagi. "Baiklah, kemana?"

"Kalau kau keberatan tak usah memaksakan diri" Ciel mendengar nada lelah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak kok, aku juga sedang bosan. Kemana?"

"Emm…tergantung nanti. Kita ketemu di caffee Lau satu jam lagi ya…sekalian sarapan. Jangan sarapan dari rumah lho"

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti"

"Ya"

Telefon tertutup. Ciel menatap sayu, nada suara Alois sangat tidak bersemangat.

~ ] ! ~

"Hei Claude" Sebastian menepuk bahu Claude dari belakang. Claude meoleh, tersenyum lebar, senyum yang hanya ia berikan pada Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claude, membelai rambut Sebastian lembut. Sebastian menyingkirkan tangan Claude dengan sopan, membuat si pemilik tangan tersenyum kecewa.

"Aku ingin makan di luar. Ikut ya…" rayu Sebastian.

Claude tak dapat menolak permintaan orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebastian balas tersenyum.

"Temui aku satu jam lagi di Caffee Lau ya…" tambah Sebastian.

"Tidak kesana bersama?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tidak apa kan?"

"Ya"

Dan Sebastian tersenyum lagi.

~ ] ! ~

Caffee Lau. Pukul 06.00 a.m. Meja no.6.

"Uh, maaf terlambat" Ciel menghampiri Alois.

Alois tersenyum. "Aku yang datang terlalu cepat"

"Sudah pesan makanan?"

"Belum"

"Tolong pesankan ya. Menu seperti biasa. Aku mau ke toilet dulu"

"Ya"

Pintu Caffee terbuka.

"Claude, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Kau ke meja no.6, aku sudah pesan tempat itu" ucap Sebastian dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Claude. Claude berjalan ke meja no.6. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Alois Trancy berada disana. Tapi ia tetap mendekat.

Alois Trancy duduk dengan bosan setelah memesan, tiba-tiba mata biru cerahnya menangkap sosok Claude menghampiri. Agak terkejut, tapi lalu tak bisa menahan senyum melihat orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Maaf, boleh duduk disini? Sebastian menyuruhku menunggu disini"

"Ya, silahkan saja" Alois tersenyum ramah. Ia tak bisa marah pada Claude, sama sekali tidak. Meski kalau difikir lagi, kenapa ia harus marah?

"Ada cerita apa selama seminggu ini?" tanya Claude.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sekolah, nilai jelek, dan dihukum guru. Sudah sangat biasa" jawab Alois, senyum tak memudar dari bibirnya.

Claude tertawa kecil. Membuat Alois terpana, blushing. Dia, orang yang di depannya, Claude yang biasa, Claude yang hanya bisa ramah di hadapan orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa dibenci darinya.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Alois.

"Banyak hal buruk. Jatuh dari tangga, harus membersihkan dorm, dan semuanya karena 4 orang bodoh yang seenaknya saja itu"

Alois tertawa, rasa marah dan kecewa pada Claude sudah sirna begitu ngobrol dengannya. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Dan mereka bercerita, dengan sangat akrab. Sedangkan dua insan di KM tengah menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Rencana pertama sukses!" girang Ciel. Mereka ber-tos ria. Mereka? Ya, Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Lanjut ke rencana kedua" balas Sebastian tak kalah riang.

"Yeah, tapi aku mau pipis dulu" Ciel menuju tempat untuk pipis.

"Hei, aku ikut"

Ciel meoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku ingin melihat motif celana dalammu"

BLAM! Pintu stall terbanting dengan keras sedangkan Sebastian hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Ciel yang akhirnya masuk ke salah satu stall dengan membanting pintu.

"Hai" Sebastian muncul bersama Ciel menghampiri Claude dan Alois. "Double date nih, hihihi" goda Sebastian lagi sementara Alois dan Claude menatap dengan tatapan iblis karena tahu hal ini sudah direncanakan oleh dua orang bodoh dihadapan mereka.

"Hn…kita ke Fun Land yuk. Taman ria yang baru buka itu lho…pasti seru" ajak Ciel.

"Yuk" Sebastian dan Ciel berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kita makan dulu deh…aku lapar" ucap Alois. Sebastian dan Ciel menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah dengan tampang mengejek.

"Kami sudah makan. Kalian makan berdua saja ya…" ucap mereka dan seketika kabur sebelum mendapat bogem mentah dari dua orang yang mereka kerjai.

"Me-mereka ini…" geram Alois dengan tampang algojo.

"Heeeh…sudahlah. Kita makan saja dulu" Claude mendesah lelah. Di tengah makan, mereka mendapatkan mms yang membuat mereka naik darah lagi. Mms dari SebbyCiel yang isinya foto dompet Alois dan Claude, sementara pesannya berisi : "Sebagai jaminan kalian akan ke Fun Land, kami menyita dompet kalian. Tenang saja, makanan sudah kami bayarkan. Ticket masuk juga sudah kami pesankan. Cepat datang ya…;-p"

"WHHATTT THE HELLLL ARE THEYY DOINGG FOR USSSSS" jerit Alois saking kesalnya. Apalagi saat sms kedua menyusul, masih dari SebbyCiel. Isinya : "Supaya lebih romantic, mobil Alois kubawa bersama Sebastian. Kalian pergi bersama dengan mobil Claude ya…:-D"

Hn hn hn…sekarang jangan tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Caffee Lau meledak terkena bom mungkin?

~ ] ! ~

"Die die die die! I'll kill them!" geram Alois sepanjang perjalanan mencari SebbyCiel. YupZ! Mereka sekarang sudah berada di Fun Land, mencari SebbyCiel untuk segera menelannya hidup-hidup setelah berhasil menemukan.

"Hai Alois! Claude! Kami disini!" jerit Ciel. ClaudeAlois menoleh, mendapati SebbyCiel sudah duduk di dalam sepeda air berbentuk bebek sambil nyengir lebar.

"Tunggu disana brengsek!" seru Alois dan langsung menuju area bebek air. Claude Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengikuti kemarahan Alois. Claude tidak begitu marah sebenarnya, tapi karena Alois sangat bernafsu membunuh mereka, rasanya ia tak keberatan untuk membantu Alois menyelesaikan misinya (?). Sementara AloisClaude memesan sepeda air, SebbyCiel sudah mengayuh ke tengah.

"Pak! Cepet dong!" bentak Alois pada petugas yang tengah mengambilkannya bebek air.

"Maaf menunggu, ini sepeda airnya" ucap petugas tadi, mendekatkan sepeda air itu ke kolam di hadapan ClaudeAlois. Dan…sontak mata Alois melebar dan Claude nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawa karena melihat bebek air yang disediakan untuk mereka berbentuk angsa yang tengah berciuman dengan hiasan love love norak dan balon-balon love lengkap dengan pita pink yang menambah norak bebek, eh…angsa itu.

"NGGAk ADA YANG LAIN APA?" raung Alois.

"Tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya ini. Ini sudah dipesan oleh dua orang tadi yang entah siapa dan katanya untuk kalian"

"Ya udah deh! Ayo Claud-…" Alois menoleh ke belakang, dan sontak wajahnya merona melihat Claude tengah terkikik geli sampai air matatanya sedikit keluar.

"Maaf, hihihihi. Kau lucu sekali, benar-benar seperti bocah" kikik Claude, membuat Alois blushing setengah idup. "Ya sudah, ayo. Mau menghajar dua Shitsuji dan Lord bodoh itu kan?" Claude menepuk kepala Alois dan naik ke sepeda air super norak itu, beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka langsung mengayuh dengn cepat. Mengejar SebbyCiel yang sudah jauh di kolam super luas itu.

Sementara si petugas tadi tengah melongo.

"Eh? Claud? Claude maksudnya?" tiba-tiba mukanya berubah horror. "CLAUDE FAUSTUS MAKSUDNYA? KUROSHITSUJI? BERARTI YANG TADI ITU SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS? TIDAAAAAKKK….KENAPA AKU TIDAK MENYADARINYA!"

Teriakannya yang super heboh tentu saja mengundang perhatian orang yang langsung bertanya-tanya dimana Claude dan Sebastian. Dan dengan ikhlas, ia menunjuk ke arah dua bebek air yang tengah berkejar-kejaran. Dan tentu saja, jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi pengunjung selanjutnya.

"Hei! Sini lo!" jerit Alois sambil nunjuk-nunjuk SebbyCiel, ia mengayuh semakin cepat bersama Claud, tapi SebbyCiel juga tak kalah cepat dan tetap sambil mengejek sehingga membuat Alois tambah naik darah.

"Eh eh, suara apa tuh?" Ciel menghentikan sejenak adu mulut mereka. Alois, Claude, Ciel dan Sebastian mendengarkan dengan lebih tajam, dan menoleh ke arah tepian dimana banyak orang-orang berteriak dan bahkan banyak sepeda air bermuatan banyak orang yang tengah menuju mereka. Dan gilanya lagi, bahkan ada yang memakai perahu motor.

"Gyaaa…cepat kabur!" SebbyCiel dan ClaudeAlois menggenjot sepeda secepat mungkin. Menuju terowongan buatan yang di dalamnya ber-arus agak deras. Sengaja di desain seperti area arum jeram supaya pasangan yang masuk kesana lebih romantic katanya…

"Waduhwaduhwaduhwaduhwaduh…ngapain kita kesini nih!" histeris Alois sambil terus menggenjot padahal arus sudah cukup deras.

"Kita harus cepat sembunyi. Mereka pasti segera mengejar" ucap Ciel.

"Mana ada tempat sembunyi di dalam terowongan buatan macam gini?"

"Bagaimana kalau terjun ke air?" usul Claude.

"Eh?" ucap 3 orang lainnya.

"Kita sembunyi dulu di sela-sela karang buatan, setelah aman baru keluar dan pergi dari sini" lanjut Claude.

Suara orang-orang kian terdengar keras, tak ada pilihan lain. Merekapun segera melompat ke dalam air dan dengan agak bersusah payah meraih tepian karena arus yang cukup deras. SebbyCiel sembunyi di balik karang di sisi kiri terowongan, sementara ClaudeAlois di sisi kanan terowongan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebastian tampak khawatir pada Ciel.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Airnya cukup dalam. Bahkan untukku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kan pegangan pada karang"

Ya, meski berpegang pada karang, tapi Sebastian tahu Ciel agak kewalahan karena arus memang deras. Lalu…tangan kiri Sebastian melingkar di pinggang Ciel sementara tangan kanannya untuk berpegangan. Ciel blushing mendapat sentuhan lembut itu, menatap Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa" senyum Sebastian yang membuat jantung Ciel berdegup lebih cepat. Sementara di sisi kanan…

"Claude, hueeee…gue lupa kalo gue nggak bisa berenang" Alois memeluk leher Claude erat-erat.

"Hihihihi" kikik Claude.

"Kok ketawa sih! Aku jago olahraga kok! Kecuali berenang. Jangan bilang aku cemen!" omel Alois tanpa ditanya, membuat tawa Claude semakin meledak.

"Kau lucu sekali" ucap Claude. "Ah, mereka datang. Cepat merunduk lebih dalam"

Mereka merunduk, sementara para fans yang mengejar tampak masih bersemangat mengejar sepeda air Claude dan Sebastian yang sudah kosong. Setelah rombongan fans berlalu, Sebastian dan Claude saling memberi kode. Mereka lalu berjalan dengan berpegang pada dinding terowongan menuju pintu masuk terowongan yang tidak terlalu jauh, melawan arus. Begitu mereka keluar, mereka masih harus berenang ke tepian.

"Hueee…nasib gue gimana nih" ucap Alois.

"Tenanglah. Cukup tahan nafas. Aku akan membawamu berenang bersamaku" ucap Claude. SebbyCiel tersenyum puas mendengar itu. Merekapun berenang, eh..bukan. tapi menyelam, menuju tepi kolam. Coz kalo berenang dipermukaan terus ada yang liat, bisa gawat tuh. Dan nasib Alois yang malang, yang namanya orang nggak bisa berenang tuh pasti takut air, dan walau Cuma disuruh nahan nafas, orang-orang yang nggak bisa berenang pasti cenderung takut dan membuang cepat-cepat pasokan udara di paru-paru. Contohnya kayak adik gue ((?) lha kok curhat?).

Alois yang dengan cepat kehabisan nafas, padahal di atas mereka ada perahu bebek lain sehingga mereka tak bisa muncul ke permukaan, sehingga…

Chuu~

Claude membagi nafasnya dengan Alois, membuat Alois terbelalak, blushing, dan tepar seketika. Baguslah (?) Sementara Sebastian yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, cobaaaaa aja Ciel nggak bisa berenang. Heehh…nasib lo Seb, punya gebetan perfect macam Ciel.

"Uhuk uhuk…" Alois terbatuk setelah naik ke daratan.

"Fiuuh…syukurlah. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya…"

"Tidak denganku. Hueee…" keluh Alois.

"Oya?" Ciel tersenyum nakal sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, membuat Alois blushing mengingat ciuman Claude tadi dan langsung melempar Ciel dengan sepatunya. Ciel hanya bisa tertawa puas.

"Habis ini kita ngapain nih?" tanya Alois.

"Aku masih ingin disini. Cari kios pakaian yuk, lalu melanjutkan main" ucap Sebastian yang tanpa persetujuan langsung membawa ke-3 temannya untuk melakukan apa yang ia usulkan.

Setelah itu mereka baru bisa benar-benar bisa bersenang-senang dengan bebas. Coz, mereka juga beli masker dan topi, sehingga pastinya nggak ada yang mengenali. Mereka bermain sampai malam tiba.

"Hei Sebastian. Nanti ada pesta kembang api kan?" bisik Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kita kerjai mereka lagi yuk. Siapa tahu mereka nanti benar-benar ciuman dengan romantic dan lalu jadian?"

Sebastian tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Apa rencananya?"

"Ice cream"

"Ice cream?"

"Coklat"

"Coklat?"

"Ice cream coklat. Dua makhluk itu sama-sama menyukai ice cream coklat kan? Kita borong semuanya dan sisakan satu untuk mereka"

Sebastian tersenyum mengerti, lalu…tos! Dengan Ciel.

! OoO!

"Hei, beli ice cream yuk" ajak Ciel yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh semuanya. Mereka lalu membeli ice cream, dan seperti dugaan, Claude dan Alois memesan ice cream rasa coklat.

"Kita makan sambil lihat pesta kembang api" ujar Ciel sambil menunggu apa yang dipesan.

"Ah, maaf. Yang rasa coklat sudah habis" ucap si penjual. "Hanya tersisa satu"

"Argh! Masa sih!" frustasi Alois.

"Kalau begitu untukmu saja" ucap Claude. "Aku akan memesan rasa yang lain"

"Benarkah? Asyiiiik" Alois menerima ice cream coklatnya. Dan belum sempat Claude memesan rasa yang lain…

"Ah, pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai" ujar Ciel dan langsung menyerat Alois keluar sedangkan Sebastian menyeret Claude. SebbyCiel menyeret ClaudeAlois ke tepian kolam sepeda air yang agak sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang tak memerhatikan mereka karena tempatnya lumayan redup sehingga ClaudeSebby bisa membuka masker secara bebas. Lalu tanpa disadari ClaudeAlois, SebbyCiel menjauh, mengintip mereka dari balik tanaman hias.

"Indahnya, emmm…"gumam Alois sambil menikmati ice cream coklatnya. "Iya kan Claude?" Alois menoleh ke Claude. Claude balas menatap, dan matanya terpaku pada bibir Alois yang basah, terlihat manis dengan sisa lelehan ice cream coklat.

Dan…apa yang diharapkan terjadi. Claude meraih dagu Alois, mengangkatnya sedikit dan kian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alois. Alois blushing, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak menolak. Ia bahkan mulai memejamkan mata, hingga matanya terpejam sempurna saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Ciel menatap pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Rencana kita berhasil Sebas-…" kata-kata Ciel terpotong saat menoleh ke Sebastian dan ternyata Sebastian tengah menatapnya. Perlahan…Sebastian melakukan hal sama seperti yang Claude lakukan. Mengangkat dagu Ciel untuk kemudian mengeliminasi jarak diantara bibir mereka. Ciel memandang lurus ke mata Sebastian, ia tak peduli saat ingatannya melayang pada foto di dompet Sebastian. Ia tak peduli. Sungguh! Biarlah untuk saat ini ia merasakan luapan cintanya pada Sebastian tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Bibir mereka kian mendekat, hingga…

"Sebastian?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka terpaksa segera menarik wajah mereka menjauh dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata Sebastian dan Ciel sontak terbelalak lebar melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka, orang yang tadi menginterupsi ciuman mereka, seorang pria dengan rambut silver panjang, dengan bulu mata lentik seperti bulu mata Ciel.

Bibir Sebastian bergetar sebelum mengucap nama itu dengan sempurna.

"Charles Grey…"

~ To be Continue ~

Apa terlalu pendek? O.O sudah 8 halaman computer lho…


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso's. But Sebastian is MINE! *ngimpi*

Spesial thanks to yang udah review, bagi yang belum review, ditunggu reviewnya ^^ Dan maap karena ada angin apa gw ganti judulnya. Coz kayaknya ni fict bahas Kuroshitsuji, bukan bahas Boybandnya XD *baru nyadar setelah chapter 5?*

Chapter 5 : That Butler, Wanna Burn the Past

.

.

.

Bibir Sebastian bergetar sebelum mengucap nama itu dengan sempurna.

"Charles Grey…"

Ketiganya mematung, hingga Claude dan Alois menghampiri. Claude juga sama terkejutnya saat melihat cowok berambut silver panjang di hadapan Sebastian dan Ciel, sedangkan Alois hanya mengangkat alis tanda heran.

"Wah…kalian sedang double date ya…" ucap Grey pada akhirnya.

"…" hening, tak ada jawaban apapun dari siapapun.

"Charles Grey…" seseorang memanggil, dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada si pemanggil. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut golden agak panjang, menghampiri mereka.

"Aish…darling. Kemana saja, aku mencarimu dari tadi lho…Masak kau meninggalkanku di rumah hantu. Oh…nanti kalau rambutku rusak dimakan oleh hantu-hantu itu bagaimana. Kau bilang kau menyukai rambutku…" ucap pria itu dengan amat sangat lebaynya.

"Maaf, kukira kau sudah keluar dari rumah hantu. Aku juga mencarimu kemana-mana, Aleister Chamber" Balas Grey dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei, siapa mereka? Teman-temanmu?" Tanya Aleister.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Iya mereka teman-temanku. Ini Sebastian dan bersama mungkin pacarnya, lalu Claude dan bersama orang yang mungkin juga pacarnya. Teman-teman, ini Aleister Chamber, _**kekasihku. **_Dia Viscount of Druitt lho…" ujar Grey riang tanpa memerhatikan expresi terkejut dari Sebastian. Pacar?

"Hah? Sebastian dan Claude?" ucap Aleister. "Ohh…astaga…benarkah itu mereka…Member Kuroshit…"

"Sebastian, kita pergi!" potong Claude dan langsung menarik Sebastian pergi diikuti Alois dan Ciel.

"Mereka kenapa? Tidak sopan sekali. Padahal artis lho…harusnya ramah pada fans." Komentar Aleister.

Claude terus menarik Sebastian menuju tempat parkir, masih diikuti Ciel dan Alois. Tiba-tiba, Sebastian menyentakkan cengkeraman tangan Claude.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ucap Sebastian dan langsung pergi.

"Eh eh, Sebastian, tunggu, aku juga mau ke toilet." Kejar Alois. Kini tinggallah Claude dan Ciel yang menunggu di tempat parkir.

"Umm…Claude. Tadi itu…siapa?" Tanya Ciel hati-hati karena merasa Claude sedang marah melihat Sebastian tampak masih peduli pada Grey dilihat dari keterkejutan Sebastian tadi. Yeah, Ciel kan sudah tahu kalau Claude juga menyukai Sebastian.

"Charles Grey. Hanya orang brengsek!" jawab Claude tegas, tanda kemarahannya.

"Oh…" komentar Ciel pelan, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena Claude terdengar benar-benar sedang marah saat ini.

"Bisa-bisanya dia muncul di hadapan Sebastian dengan menggandeng pacar barunya. Dasar brengsek!" Claude menghantam mobil dengan tinjunya.

"Dia marah karena Sebastian patah hati atau karena cemburu sih…" batin Ciel.

Claude menatap Ciel yang tetap diam, ia tahu kalau Ciel tengah memendam beribu pertanyaan namun tak diutarakannya.

"Dia itu…" Claude memulai, suaranya kembali melembut. "…mantan pacar Sebastian." Ucapnya. Hening sesaat. "Sebastian sangat mencintainya tapi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan, memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan kekasih barunya."

Untuk beberapa saat, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa Sebastian masih menyukainya? Apa dia tidak mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain?" Ciel akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Claude diam-diam melirik Ciel tajam, merasa kesal karena ia tahu Sebastian mulai membuka hati untuk Ciel, meskipun untuk sekarang mungkin tertutup lagi karena kehadiran Grey.

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Claude pada akhirnya.

Ciel terdiam, sedikit kecewa karena itu berarti Sebastian tak membuka hati untuknya. Lalu apa yang mau Sebastian lakukan tadi? Bukankah menciumnya? Mungkin hanya pelarian. Itulah kesimpulan Ciel pada akhirnya.

Sementara di kamar mandi…

"Ah leganya…" ujar Alois lalu menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Ia agak heran melihat Sebastian yang diam mematung di depan wastafel. Tapi Alois diam saja dan melanjutkan cuci tangan untuk kemudian mengeringkannya. Selesai, tapi Sebastian belum bergerak se-inchi pun dari tempatnya.

"Umm…ano, Sebastian. Ayo kita kembali ke parkiran." Ujar Alois pada akhirnya. Diam, tak ada jawaban. "Sebastian?" Alois mencolek lengan Sebastian, dan barulah Sebastian tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya (?)

"A…e…? Ya?" ujar Sebastian.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat parkir." Ulang Alois.

"O-oh…ya. Tentu saja, ayo."

Mereka lalu kembali ke tempat parkir dimana Ciel dan Claude tengah menunggu.

"Aku pulang bersama Sebastian. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri?" ucap Claude.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan bawa mobil." Jawab Alois.

Dan mereka pulang mengambil jalan terpisah. Sebastian dan Claude terus diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bahkan hingga mobil berhenti di tempat parkir dorm. Sebastian langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara apa-apa dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Claude segera mengikuti setelah mengambil kunci mobil.

~CLAUDE'S POV~

"Sebastian." panggilku dan menyelipkan kaki di sela-sela pintu kamar yang nyaris ditutup oleh Sebastian. Sebastian diam, lalu menghela nafas dan membiarkanku masuk. Sebastian membanting tubuhnya di ranjang sementara aku menutup pintu dan diam-diam menguncinya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" ujarku basa-basi sambil menghampiri Sebastian.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah dan ingin segera tidur" jawab Sebastian masih dengan posisi tengkurap. Aku mendekat perlahan, merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan mendorongnya menuju leher Sebastian. Aku menyerang leher Sebastian dengan lidahku, dan sesaat kemudian kurasakan tubuhnya berjengit kaget. "C-Claude…" ujarnya terbata.

"Lupakan dia, Sebastian." Ucapku lalu membalikkan tubuh Sebastian dengan paksa dan menindihnya.

"C-Claude, apa yang mau kau laku-…Hhhhh…" ucapan Sebastian terpotong saat aku kembali menyerang lehernya.

"Lupakan dia Sebastian, lupakan! Mulailah melihatku!"

"Ti-tidak Claude! Aku tidak bisa! Jangan lakukan ini!" Sebastian berontak, memaksa duduk sehingga aku pun terpaksa berhenti.

"Aku…" nafas Sebastian terengah. "…tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan orang yang tak kucintai, Claude. Maaf…"

"…" Diam, tentu saja aku kecewa mendengar Sebastian mengatakan tak mencintaku. Aku beranjak dari ranjang, mengambil dasi Sebastian yang tergantung di dinding lalu kembali menghampiri ranjang dimana Sebastian berada.

"Anggap aku orang lain." Ujarku kemudian.

Hening sejenak, hingga Sebastian tertunduk dengan tatapan sayu lalu mengangguk lemah. Tanpa kata, kuikatkan dasi yang kupegang untuk menutup mata Sebastian.

"Siapa yang seme." Bisikku hingga suaraku terdengar seperti desau angin, sengaja supaya Sebastian tidak menganggap itu adalah suaraku.

"Aku." Ujar Sebastian. "Tapi kau yang di atas."

"Got it." Tanggapku, mata emasku menatap lekat tubuh Sebastian. Mungkin aku salah telah melakukan ini, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang ku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah fakta bahwa aku marah. Marah pada Sebastian, marah pada Grey, dan marah Ciel. Aku benci pada kenyataan bahwa Sebastian tak mencintaiku, aku benci kenapa Sebastian justru mulai membuka hati untuk Ciel meski kenyataan menunjukkan Sebastian masih menyukai Grey.

"Sebast~…" hanya erangan itu yang muncul mewakili berjuta perasaanku pada Sebastian. Kecewa, cinta, marah, semuanya. Tidak bisakah dia mulai menyukaiku? Ah, tidak. Mulai _**mencoba**_ menyukaiku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Kadang aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintai Sebastian. Apa yang bisa kusukai dari pria bodoh macam dia? Mungkinkah Senyumannya? Tatapannya? Ah,sepertinya…semua hal tentang dirinya. Termasuk semua kekurangannya yang justru menjadi nilai lebih bagiku. Kekurangannya, aku berharap bisa melengkapi, saling mengisi, tapi semua itu tampaknya hanya hayalanku saja. Betapa bodohnya aku.

"Ssssh….." kurasakan Sebastian berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana, tanda sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak. Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu, menunggu nama siapa yang akan ia serukan saat merasakan surga dunia. Ku raih dagunya untuk kemudian menawan bibirnya dengan bibirku, sekedar menunjukkan bahwa _**aku**_lah yang saat ini sedang melakukan hal ini bersamanya, menunjukkan padanya nama siapa yang harus ia sebut saat mencapai puncaknya nanti.

Dan saat itupun tiba, Sebastian memaksa lepas ciuman, nafasnya terengah, dan…bibirnya bergerak untuk menyebut nama…

"C-Ciel…Hhhh…Hhhh…"

Oh, hebat! Bukan aku, _**bahkan **_bukan juga Charles Grey, melainkan si bocah brengsek itu. Aku sakit. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu akan jadi begini, tapi tetap saja kan? Ucapan nama bocah itu dari bibir Sebastian seperti pedang yang menghancurkan hatiku dalam sekali tebas.

Aku beralih dari atas tubuh Sebastian, segera mengambil celanaku yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Ucapku sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar Sebastian. Aku masih berdiam diri agak lama di depan pintu kamar Sebastian yang tertutup. Hingga tak kusadari Grell mendekat.

"Hn hn hn, sedang apa kau di depan pintu kamar Sebas-chan." Ucap Grell penuh kecurigaan dengan tatapan meledek. "Ohh…ya ampun, bajumu basah. Apa yang…"

"Cih!" kutampik tangannya yang tadi hampir meraba baju bagian perutku yang basah karena cairanku sendiri. "Bukan urusanmu!" ujarku ketus dan segera pergi dari situ, membiarkan Grell yang masih mengoceh tak jelas.

~NORMAL POV~

Matahari sudah tinggi pagi itu, Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Hari ini ada jadwal interview di salah satu stasiun televise. Ia berjalan menuju ruang televise untuk mengambil jam tangannya yang beberapa hari lalu tertinggal disana. Dan dahinya berkedut kesal saat mendapati William, Undertaker dan Grell tengah asyik nonton TV.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih! Ini sudah siang tahu!" omel Sebastian sambil mendekat.

"Seb, liat dulu bentar deh." Ucap Undertaker tanpa menoleh.

Sebastian menatap layar TV dan matanya terbelalak saat mengenali wajah dua cowok mungil itu ada disana. Ciel dan Alois.

"Mereka diinterview?" Tanya Sebastian yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari ketiga temannya. "Interview tentang apa?"

"Bisnis." Sahut William.

"Bisnis?"

"Ciel itu direktur perusahaan Phantom dan Alois adalah direktur perusahaan Trancy. Mereka diinterview tentang kerjasama perusahaan mereka." Papar Undertaker.

"Huuh, kita tidak tahu karena hanya berkutat dengan lagu lagu dan lagu." Tanggap Grell. "Ne~ rupanya bocah ingusan macam mereka lebih hebat dari kita. Ohh nooo~" Grell memegangi kepalanya dengan lebay.

"Eh eh, mereka di stasiun TV yang sama dengan yang akan kita datangi kan? Ayo cepat kesana, aku ingin bertemu mereka dan menanyakan hal ini. Hebat benar mereka kalau benar sudah jadi direktur di usia semuda itu." Ucap Undertaker dan langsung kabur diikuti Wiiliam dan Grell. Tampaknya ketiga makhluk itu punya pertanyaan yang sama untuk ditujukan pada bocah Phantomhive dan Trancy itu.

"Heeeh…" Sebastian hanya menghela nafas leIah untuk kemudian menyusuri koridor menuju tempat parkir. Saat hampir sampai di pintu keluar, ia bertemu Claude. Untuk sesaat keduanya diam dan hanya saling tatap. Hingga…

"Maaf…" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Hening kembali menyelimuti.

"Umm…y-ya sudah. Ayo keluar, yang lain sudah menunggu." Ucap Claude kemudian. Sebastian mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Claude menuju tempat parkir dorm.

Begitu keluar gedung, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'pop' dan hujan kertas warna-warni langsung menyerbu Sebastian dan Claude.

"Kyaa…benar-benar tampan. Tidak salah aku mengidolakan mereka." Ucap sebuah suara yng langsung dapat dikenali meski baru mendengarnya sekali. Aleister Chamber a.k.a Viscount d' Druitt.

"Siapa dia Sebbas-chan. Norak sekali." Komentar Grell yang dapat anggukan setuju dari William dan Undertaker.

"Ohhh…aku pangeran dari Eropa yang mengidolakan kalian, terutama Sebastian. Karena tak kusangka, dia adalah mantan dari pacarku yang sekarang." Ucap Aleister.

Mata Sebastian menajam, lalu melangkah melewati Aleister tanpa permisi.

"Katakan padanya untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Just to Burn the Past' dan suruh amati lyric nya baik-baik!" ujar Sebastian ketus dan langsung membanting pintu saat memasuki mobil.

"Lyric?" batin Claude. "Sudah kuduga kalau lagu itu Sebastian ciptakan berdasarkan pengalaman masa lalunya bersama Grey. Tapi kurasa…ada sesuatu yang lebih." Claude beranjak memasuki mobil yang sama dengan Sebastian, disusul ketiga temannya.

"Haiiih…kalian jahat sekali, padahal sama fans." Ucap Aleister tapi tak dipedulikan. William yang duduk di belakang kemudi menjalankan mobilnya begitu saja.

Claude yang duduk di bangku depan tampak mengamati partitur lagu Just to Burn the Past sementara ketiga temannya yang duduk di belakang masih heboh soal Alois dan Ciel. Mata Claude memicing setelah mengamati lyric lagu bait demi bait. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Rupanya, jika tiap bait lagu hanya diambil huruf depannya saja, maka akan membentuk nama 'Charles Grey'. Dan soal isi, jangan tanya lagi. Sudah pasti tentang Sebastian yang tersakiti dan ingin membakar a.k.a melupakan masa lalunya.

Tak berapa lama, mobil yang dikendarai Kuroshitsuji berhenti di depan gedung stasiun TV dimana mereka akan di wawancara. Undertaker, William dan Grell yang sudah tak sabaran, segera turun dari mobil setelah William melemparkan kunci mobil seenaknya pada petugas parkir supaya membawa mobil mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Dasar." Rutuk Sebastian lalu menyusul mereka bersama Claude.

~ ] ! ~

"Bocaaaaaahhhhhhh!" raung Undertaker, William dan Grell sambil menjitak kepala Ciel dan Alois bergantian. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam studio dan sedang menemui bocah sasaran mereka.

"Kalian tidak pernah memberitahu kami!" omel Undertaker.

"Kalian gak nanya! Lagian kami kan terkenal, masak kalian nggak tahu" kilah Alois.

"Terkenal di kalangan bisnis! Kami kan musisi!" bantah William.

"Ahh…pengusaha muda."

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan speechles begitu mendengar suara menjijikkan itu yang tentu saja berasal dari mulut Grell. Mereka kian sweatdrop saat melihat Grell dengan pose yang…-_oh le-bay-_ tengah mencolek genit dagu Ciel yang kini merinding sampe bulu jacketnya ikut berdiri.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong Claude dan Sebastian mana?" tanya Alois sambil menyeret Ciel dari neraka (?) yang diberikan Grell.

"Tadi di belakang kami. Nah,tuh mereka." Undertaker menunjuk dengan ibu jari saat melihat Sebastian dan Claude menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Ciel, Alois. Apa kabar?" ucap Sebastian sambil merangkul pundak Ciel.

"Ehm ehm…" goda William dan Undertaker.

"Sebas-chaaaan…kenapa menyentuhnya? Kau tidak boleh menyentuh siapapun selain akyuuu." Raung Grell dengan nada manja.

"Hehehehe padahal baru sehari gak ketemu." Sambung Alois. "Ya kan Cla-…" Alois seketika terdiam saat menoleh pada Claude dan ternyata Claude tengah menatap tajam pada Ciel. Cemburu? Muka Alois langsung berubah muram. Jadi Claude belum bisa melupakan Sebastian? Lalu apa arti ciuman malam itu? Pertanyaan itulah yang kini memonopoli otak Alois.

"Kyaaa…akhirnya ketemu!" ucap seseorang yang langsung menyedot perhatian Kuroshitsuji plus Alois dan Ciel. Dari arah pintu masuk, terlihat Aleister dan…Grey memasuki studio dan _menghampiri mereka._

Wajah Ciel juga langsung berubah muram dan seketika melepas tangan Sebastian yang masih bertengger di pundaknya.

"Ngapain sih tuh orang norak ngikutin kita." Bisik William.

"Boleh aku menendang bokongnya, Sebas-chan?" ucap Grell genit seperti biasa. Tapi ia terperangah juga saat tak ada jawaban dari Sebastian yang kini berwajah dingin. "Kau kenapa, Sebas-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah sedingin itu?" ucap Grell terus terang.

"Ah…? Oh, ti-tidak apa-apa." Sebastian tampak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Grell.

"Hei hei, boleh minta foto bersama?" ucap Aleister.

"Tidak!" balas William dan Undertaker bersamaan.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia."Aleister menunjuk Grey dengan ibu jarinya. "Grey bilang ingin berfoto dengan Sebastian."

"He? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu?" ujar Grey innocence. "Tapi nggak apa-apa sih. Kita kan sudah lama nggak foto bareng, iya kan Sebby." Senyum Grey, senyum lebar yang seperti biasanya.

Sebastian kembali membulatkan matanya. Tadi Grey memanggilnya apa? Sebby? Dulu itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Grey untuk Sebastian. Hati Sebastian mencelos, dia…jujur saja. Sudah amat sangat merindukan panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Grey, orang yang sangat dicintainya selama ini. Dan kini saat kata itu kembali terucap dengan manisnya bersama senyuman dari seorang Charles Grey, tubuh Sebastian membeku. Ia tak lagi punya daya untuk bergerak, seakan menantikan kalau Grey akan memeluknya saat ini juga.

Grey berjalan mendekat, langkah kakinya terdengar bagai suara malaikat di telinga Sebastian.

"Cepat…cepat…cepatlah datang Grey! Peluk aku sekarang juga!" jerit batin Sebastian.

Grey kian mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk meraih lengan Sebastian, mencari pose yang bagus untuk foto bersama idola. Tapi…saat jemari Grey baru menyentuh lengan Sebastian, tiba-tiba tubuh Sebastian menjauh, ah…lebih tepatnya, ditarik menjauh, oleh Claude.

"Acara kita sudah hampir dimulai!" ketus Claude dan langsung menyeret Sebastian pergi ke tempat acara diikuti member Kuroshitsuji lainnya.

"Yaah…gagal. Padahal kukira bisa memamerkan fotomu dengan Sebastian pada teman-temanku." Gerutu Aleister. "Biar mereka percaya kalau kau pernah pacaran dengan Sebastian."

"Haah. Sudahlah. Masih banyak kesempatan kan." Senyum Grey.

"Hei kau." Ucap Ciel dengan nada dingin tanpa menatap Grey dan Aleister. "Apa kau masih menyukai Sebastian?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah bersama Aleister. Aku mencintai pacarku ini." Grey memeluk pinggang Aleister dari samping.

"Lalu untuk apa kau muncul di hadapan Sebastian!" Ciel agak membentak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Pacarku mengidolakannya, aku hanya menemani pacarku untuk menemui Sebastian. Memangnya…ah aku tahu. Kau cemburu ya?" tebak Grey.

Deg!

Ciel terbelalak, dan seketika wajahnya berubah merah.

"A-aku tidak…lagipula aku bukan pacarnya!" kilah Ciel.

"Hoo? Jadi belum jadian ya? Mau kubantu mendekati Sebastian." Grey melepas pelukannya di pinggang Aleister dan menghampiri Ciel. "Aku kan mantannya Sebastian, aku tahu banyak tentang dia. Mau kubantu?" tawar Grey lagi dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Ci-Ciel…kau bilang mau beli minuman. Ayo." Alois coba menghentikan percakapan itu karena melihat wajah Ciel yang…well, memprihatinkan. Percampuran antara marah, malu, penasaran, grogi dll.

"A-aku…" Ciel tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan membantumu." Riang Grey. "ya kan, darling…" Grey beralih menatap Aleister.

"Tentu saja darling. Membantu teman kan pekerjaan yang mulia. Ohh…aku bangga sekali padamu." Aleister menghampiri Grey dan mengecup dahinya.

"Norak!" batin Alois.

"A-aku kan belum bilang setuju." Kesal Ciel meski wajahnya masih blushing.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada penolakan, little Robin. Kekasihku ini sudah berbaik hati mau membantumu, kau ti-dak bo-leh me-no-lak." Ujar Aleister dengan kerlingan penuh pesona yang memuakkan.

~ ] ! ~

"Satu nasehatku Ciel." Ucap Alois sok tua. "Jangan turuti nasehatnya jangan turuti nasehatnya jangan turuti nasehatnya." Alois geleng-geleng disco yang ngebuat Ciel sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Alois, aku kan juga nggak sepenuhnya menuruti Charles Grey itu. Aku Cuma gak suka kalo Grey terus-terusan ngoceh karena aku tak menuruti sarannya." Kilah Ciel yang sebenarnya ingin menuruti ucapan Grey sepenuhnya. Tampaknya kini ia benar-benar telah menginginkan Sebastian sebagai kekasih, bukan hanya sebagai idola.

"Huuh…ya sudahlah. Kapan kau mau memulainya." Alois pasrah.

"Malam ini. Kata Grey lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Huuuuh…" lagi-lagi Alois ber-huh-ria. "Ya sudah, hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku ya."

"Iya, sudah pasti." Ucap Ciel lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari rumah. Alois diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ciel secara diam-diam. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada sahabatnya itu karena Alois masih ragu Grey itu waras apa nggak (?).

~ oOOOOOo ~

Ciel berjalan santai -meski dengan jantung berdebar—menuju Dorm Kuroshitsuji, lengkap dengan headset yang nyantol di telinganya, dan headset itu terhubung dengan HP dan HP itu tersambung dengan HP Charles Grey. (Hadew…=,= readers mudeng gak ya gw ngomong apa? Ya intinya Charles Grey terhubung dengan Ciel lewat telefon gitu *JDUAK*)

"Pertama, ajak dia keluar. Ke club kek, atau ke restaurant, pokoknya ajak kencan." Ucap Grey di seberang telefon sana.

"Ok!" sahut Ciel dan memasuki dorm Kuroshitsuji. "Tapi kenapa aku harus mengajaknya langsung sih? Kenapa tidak lewat telefon saja?" ucap Ciel setelah di dalam lift.

"Itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau Sebastian tidak mau diajak jalan. Kau kan jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan untuk mengunjunginya."

Ciel terus melangkah, menuju kamar Sebastian. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia mengetuk. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sebastian yang agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ciel.

"Ciel? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Sebastian.

"A-ano…apa kau…"

"Ah, masuk dulu lah. Tidak enak berbicara di depan pintu begini." Sebastian menggiring Ciel masuk dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang ada di kamar Sebastian. Yeah, kamar Sebastian itu kayak rumah mini aja. Ruangannya lengkap cuy…

"Sebentar. Kubuatkan minum." Sebastian beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman, dan tak lama kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua gelas milkshake coklat yang tadi dipesan Ciel.

"Ada apa malam-malam kesini?" Sebastian mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum sempat terjawab.

"Ano, kau sibuk? Mau keluar bersamaku?" tanya Ciel grogi, tertunduk tanpa mampu menatap Sebastian.

"Emm…sebenarnya tidak sih. Tapi manager kami melarang kami keluar supaya kami istirahat. Soalnya besok cukup sibuk."

"Oh…" hening sejenak, ternyata benar perkiraan Grey. "Hei, boleh pinjam toilet?" ucap Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk dan Ciel pun segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Sebastian tidak mau diajak keluar. Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Ciel pada Grey diujung telefon. Diam. Yang terdengar justru suara decak basah.

"O-oh, ma-af Ciel. Bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu?" ujar Grey. Ciel sweatdrop, apalagi saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Aleister tengah berkata 'Ayolah, apa telefon itu lebih penting dariku? Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Uggh…Aleister. Tunggu sebentar ung…Hhh…hhh…Ciel, begini saja. Aku sedang sibuk, aku akan menyarankan beberapa hal. Selanjutnya kau bi sa menentukan mana yang cocok dilakukan. Ugh…Aleister, tunggulah sebentar!"

Ciel makin speechles.

"Sebastian itu…ahh, suka kucing." Lanjut Grey.

"Hah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Aku kan bisa membeli kucing sebelum datang kesini!" omel Ciel.

"Huuuh, apa boleh buat. Tapi kalau bisa kau membelinya siih…Ahhh, lalu…"

"Lalu?" ucap Ciel tak sabar.

"Lalu…hei hei hei! Aleister! Ja-ngan…aaaahhhhh!" dan telefon tertutup seketika. Ngebuat Ciel membatu di tempat.

"AAAAAARRRGHHHH, BAKA!" jerit Ciel frustasi.

"Ciel? Ada apa?" terdengar suara Sebastian dari luar.

"A…bu-bukan apa-apa kok." Kilah Ciel.

"Aku masuk ya?"

"Eh? Nggak nggak nggak, aku yang keluar saja. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok." Ciel segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu, raut mukanya tampak khawatir.

"Serius tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka? Ada yang sakit? Apa kau jatuh?" tanya Sebastian sambil memeriksa sekujur tubuh Ciel. Ciel terkikik geli karena sentuhan Sebastian.

"Hihi…tidak apa-apa kok hihihi…sudah dong, geli tahu."

Sebastian tersenyum nakal, berniat menggoda Ciel , dan ia lalu betulan menggelitik Ciel.

"Aduh…geli…hihihihi…Sebas-…hentikan…geli…" Ciel meronta, dan justru menambah cepat gerakan Sebastian. Tanpa sadar, Sebastian merobohkan tubuh Ciel ke lantai dengan Sebastian di atasnya. Ciel masih tertawa geli sambil menggeliat-geliat yang membuat Sebastian sedikit…ehm, bernafsu.

Sebastian menghentikan aksinya, takut kalau ia akan kelewatan. Tawa Ciel juga mereda. Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian yang kini berada tepat dihadapan wajahnya, merasakan hangat nafasnya, ah…tidak, bahkan hangat tubuhnya yang kini menindih tubuh Ciel.

"Dia tidak complain dengan posisi ini?" batin Sebastian. "Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi kalau terus seperti ini?"

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel.

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian tanpa melepas pandangannya dari mata Ciel. Apa dia akan mengatakan 'sentuh aku' atau semacamnya? Pikir Sebastian.

"Kau…"

Sebastian menunggu kata-kata Ciel dengan berdebar.

"Kau mau…"

"Ya?" glek! Sebastian menelan ludah berat.

"Kau mau aku belikan kucing?"

"Eh?" *sweatdrop*

"Katanya kau suka kucing."

Sebastian masih tercengang karena dugaannya 1000% meleset. Dan…ia mulai terkikik geli dan akhirnya tertawa lepas. Bangkit dari posisi menindih Ciel.

"Kok ketawa sih!" Ciel ikutan duduk, blushing.

"Tidak. Hehehehe…kukira kau mau bilang apa. Hahaha…"

"Ha? Memangnya apa?" tanya Ciel polos.

"Ah, sudahlah. Bukan apa-apa. Hihihi…" Sebastian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Membukanya "Kalau kucing aku juga punya. Sebenarnya bukan kucingku sih, tapi setiap malam dia mampir ke kamarku karena selalu kuberi makan."

Ciel beranjak mengikuti Sebastian, berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut melongok keluar.

"Ah, itu dia. Ciel, ckckck…sini sini." Sebastian membungkuk menyambut kucing hitam yang muncul dari ujung lorong dan langsung menggendong kucing itu.

"Eh eh? Ciel?" heran Ciel.

"Iya hihihi. Jangan Ge-Er lho…dia sudah ada disini sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku memberinya nama Ciel karena matanya berwarna biru. Ciel kan bisa diartikan biru atau langit dalam bahasa Perancis." Papar Sebastian. Ciel hanya ber-oh ria. "Mau coba menggendongnya?"

"Eh? Ti-…" tapi belum sempat Ciel menyelesaikan kalimat penolakannya, Sebastian sudah meletakkan kucing itu di gendongan Ciel.

"Ha-hatchi…hachi…hatchi…" Ciel langsung bersin-bersin.

"Ha? Kau alergi kucing?"

"I-hachi…iya, hachi…"

Kucing itu kaget akibat bersin Ciel dan langsung bergerak liar, mencakar-cakar dada Ciel dan bahkan pipi kanannya.

"Hei hei hei…" Sebastian segera menarik kucing itu dari Ciel. "Uh…maaf ya Ciel." Sebastian mencoba menenangkan kucing itu.

"Kau minta maaf sama siapa sih." Ciel manyun.

"Hahahaha…tentu saja sama kamu. Duduklah disana, aku akan ambil kotak P3K." Sebastian segera membawa kucing itu ke ranjangnya, menidurkannya disana lalu mengambil kotak P3K dan menghampiri Ciel.

"Maaf deh…" ujar Sebastian lembut sementara Ciel masih manyun. Sebastian segera mengobati luka di pipi Ciel.

"Apa dadamu juga terluka?" tanya Sebastian.

"Entahlah, kan terlindung baju." Jawab Ciel.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya di check."

"Iya juga sih, rasanya cukup perih." Ciel segera membuka bajunya, bertelanjang dada. Membuat Sebastian sontak menahan nafas. Padahal kalo mau memeriksa kan nggak harus dilepas. Apa Ciel ini benar-benar polos atau sengaja menantangku sih? Batin Sebastian tanpa melepas pandangannya dari dada polos Ciel yang ternyata banyak yang lecet membentuk cakar kucing.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel.

"Y-yeah…" Sebastian kembali ke alam sadarnya dan segera mengobati luka di dada Ciel. Sementara itu Ciel menerima sms dari Grey yang penulisannya sangat berantakan. Ciel bisa menebak Grey menulisnya sambil melakukan apa. Isi sms nya :

"sSsebastyann skkuka kuccing. Kkauui hgarus bersikkap mansja pasdanya sserpertii kucchingg" (translate ke bahasa manusia (?) : Sebastian suka kucing. Kau harus bersikap manja padanya seperti kucing.)

Ciel kembali meletakkan HPnya dan beralih menatap Sebastian yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Bersikap manja eh?" batin Ciel.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel manja.

Sebastian mendongak dan menatap tidak percaya, apa benar tadi Ciel yang memanggilnya?

"Umm…" Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian dan…menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Sebastian lalu menggosok-gosokkannya. Benar-benar seperti kucing yang ingin dimanja oleh majikannya. Sebastian terbelalak.

"Ci-ciel, apa yang kau…lakukan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Menjadi kucing. Katanya Sebastian suka kucing, tapi aku tak bisa membelikannya dengan tanganku sendiri karena aku alergi. Jadi tak apa kan kalo aku jadi kucing?"

Sebastian tertawa mendengar kepolosan Ciel lalu mengacak-acak rambut kelabu si bocah mungil yang kini blushing dihadapannya. Aish…benar-benar manis seperti anak kucing.

"Kau ini bisa saja." Senyum Sebastian, membelai pipi Ciel dengan lembut.

Sementara di luar sana, seseorang meneropong mereka lewat jendela kaca besar kamar Sebastian yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Hn…tampaknya berjalan lancar. Grey rupanya masih waras untuk memberikan saran yang bagus." Ucap si pengintai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Alois Trancy. Sedang apa kau disini." Sebuah suara membuat si pengintai menoleh.

"Claude? Ano…eh, tidak sedang apa-apa. Kau dari mana?" tanya si pengintai yang tak lain adalah Alois. Alois menatap bungkusan yang ditenteng Claude, sepertinya Claude baru saja dari minimarket.

Claude memandang Alois curiga, apalagi dengan teropong yang ada ditangannya. Claude mendongak, dan matanya berubah tajam saat melihat jendela kamar Sebastian yang terbuka. Ia tahu kalau Alois baru saja mengintai ke arah itu. Tanpa persetujuan, Claude langsung merebut teropong yang dipegang Alois dan meneropong ke kamar Sebastian.

Mata emasnya seketika melebar dan sebuah decak kesal meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia segera mengembalikan teropong itu pada Alois dengan cara yang kurang sopan lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu!" cegah Alois sehingga Claude tidak jadi melangkah. Hening sejenak. "Kau masih menyukai Sebastian?" tanya Alois tegas pada akhirnya.

"Ya." Jawab Claude sama tegasnya.

"Lalu kau anggap aku sebagai apa?" Alois tahu mungkin Claude akan marah, tapi ia harus menanyakan ini.

"Kau…hanyalah fans." Jawab Claude datar.

"Apa! Lalu apa arti ciuman malam itu?"

"Ciuman? Heh…jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak ingat pernah menciummu. Yang kuingat aku hanya memberikan nafas buatan padamu."

"Bukan. Bukan nafas buatan yang itu. Tapi ciuman saat melihat pesta kembang api!" Alois blushing dengan hebatnya.

"Oh…" ucap Claude, lalu sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Alois. "Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai ciuman."

Alois terbelalak, air matanya tiba-tiba saja menggenang di mata biru terangnya. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Claude dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Alois masih membeku ditempatnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Hatinya sakit. Benar-benar sakit…

~ To be Continue ~

WTH…apa2an gw masangin Charles Grey sama Viscount d' Druitt O ah,iya. Dibawah ada lagu Just to Burn the Past *critanya* mohon maap kalo banyak salah kata di lagu itu. Maklum, bahasa Inggris gw ancur heheheheh (mohon reviewnya) Btw, chapter ini udah panjang kan? ^^ Ayeee…semoga gak membosankan *pundung* apalagi karena gw rasa, humornya sedikit di chapter ini u.u" Maap juga yak kalo masih banyak typo yang terlewat oleh mataku…

Balasan Review :

#Sora Yoshimikaze : bwehehehe map map, high five aja gw baru tau kemaren *katrik abiz* kyknya kudu lebih banyak baca fict nih gw XD he? Tanda bantu apaan yak? XD makasih reviewnya...

#Chiko-silver lady : krn gak log in, balesnya jg lewat sini ya...*digaplok* arigato gozaimas reviewnya :-D hei hei, ni KM uda ga Q singkat lg and nama Grell uda dibenerin. Ayeee *berhasil berhasil berhasil horeee* XD thanks sarannya

#makasi jg bwt hana-1emptyflower dan SiLLiequeenth, saia bales lewat PM

.

.

.

_**Just to Burn the Past**_

_**C**__all of night, take me to the sorrow which you gave that day_

_**H**__ow can I escape with this hurt knees_

_**A**__nd the loneliness which broke my heart, gave me more pain_

_** R**__ealize that it will never end, I'll take my own robe and heal it___

_**L**__isten to my little heart and walk away from all memory about you_

_**E**__nd! This hurt that I feel, I wanna burn it_

_**S**__top! Kill the night with star, Just to Burn the Past_

_**G**__one from the dark memory in the past where I have hurt_

_**R**__eally I wanna burn the past_

_**E**__xactly I wanna you feel the same pain, but…_

_**Y**__ou can run away anywhere, so you will never feel it_


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso's, but Sebastian is MINE! *nglindur* Zzzzzz

Update sebelum ujian nasional sekalian mohon do'a sama readers moga authornya bisa ngerjain soal dengan mudah and lulus dengan nilai memuaskan ya…Amiiiin…n.n

Chapter 6 : That Butler, Say Love

.

.

.

"Hei? Kau menangis?" tanya Ciel.

"Hah? Masa sih? Nggak kok, sapa juga yang nangis. Hueee..." ujar Alois.

"Nah, tuh kan nangis. Ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Ciel khawatir.

"Aku...aku...hiks..."

"Tenanglah, ceritakan saja padaku..."

"Hueee...telenovela-nya mengharukan bangeeeeettt..."

GUBRAAAKKK! Ciel ber-gubrak-ria dengan sangat tidak elite-nya, lalu mulai ngomel-ngomel pada handphone yang dipegangnya.

"Apaan sih! Gw kira kenapa! Dasar brengsekkkk!" Omel Ciel sementara Alois tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak di ujung telefon sana.

"Wkwkwkwkwk ma-maaf ... maaf... wkwkwkwkwk, habis lo khawatiran banget sih."

"Huuh! Lain kali gue nggak akan khawatir lagi sama elo!"

"Hehehehe maaf deh maaf hihihihi."

"Habis...kau tidak berangkat sekolah selama beberapa hari, tanpa kabar pula. Dari kemarin kutelfon tapi baru sekarang menyahut." Suara Ciel melembut. "Nggak tahunya malah lagi nonton telenovela!" omel Ciel selanjutnya.

"Hihihi maaf maaf, aku agak tidak enak badan selama beberapa hari ini. Aku seharian hanya berbaring di kamar dan malas sekali bangun bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat telfon. Bagaimana dengan pelajaran sekolahnya?"

"Ha? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan pelajaran sekolah. Biasanya yang kau tanyakan 'apa ada yang baru tentang Kuroshitsuji? Bagaimana Claude ya…? Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan…dan bla…bla…bla…" oceh Ciel.

Terdiam.

"Hei, kau masih hidup?" Tanya Ciel ngawur.

"Ha?"

"Huuh, kukira kau sudah mati." Dengus kesal Ciel.

"Hehehe maaf mengecewakanmu." Balas Alois.

Hening lagi.

"Hei, tumben kau tidak tanya apa-apa tentang aku dan Sebastian. Apalagi yang waktu itu aku melakukan hal konyol atas saran Charles Grey."

"Ha? Memangnya aku harus tanya ya?" goda Alois.

"Cih! Kau memang menyebalkan."

"Hehehehe iya deh iya. Bagaimana malam itu? Berjalan lancar?"

"Yeah…lumayan sih. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku hanya mengobrol biasa dengan Sebastian dan tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Ha, jadi kau mengharap terjadi sesuatu?" goda Alois.

Seketika wajah Ciel berubah merah –meski Alois tidak bisa melihat tentunya- . "Bu-bukan begitu!" kesal Ciel, sementara Alois sudah mulai terkekeh lagi.

"Cih! Dari tadi kau tertawa melulu. Apa kau benar-benar sedang sakit!" rutuk Ciel.

"He? Siapa bilang aku sakit? Aku kan bilang aku tidak enak badan. Tidak enak badan bukan berarti sakit kan?" jawab Alois enteng.

"Dasar! Memangnya tidak enak badan kenapa?"

"…."

"Hei?"

"Ah, Ciel, sudah dulu ya…telenovela-nya sudah mulai. Bye…" dan Alois mematikan sambungan telefon. Meninggalkan Ciel yang kini berkedut kesal dengan bocah blonde satu itu. Hingga Ciel terdiam sendiri. Sejak kapan Alois menyukai telenovela? Pikirnya.

~ ] ! ~

Alois mendesah lelah begitu menekan tombol off di handphone-nya, ia terdiam, sedikit tertunduk dan berakhir dengan memeluk lututnya.

"Claude…" lirihnya. Ingatan malam itu melekat begitu jelas di otaknya.

"Kau…hanyalah fans!" …juga…" Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ciuman!" kata-kata Claude itulah yang terus saja bermain di otak Alois, hingga membuat hati Alois serasa remuk dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah selama beberapa hari –termasuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah–.

Tatapan Alois kini beralih ke seluruh dinding kamarnya yang nyaris tertutup sempurna oleh poster-poster Kuroshitsuji, terutama Claude.

"Ah, lama-lama begini aku bisa masuk RSJ!" dengus kesal Alois pada diri sendiri lalu beranjak bangun. Ia segera mengambil jacket dan kunci mobil. Hm…mungkin pantai bisa jadi tempat yang bagus untuk me-refresh pikiran.

Alois segera melesat ke pantai, mencari tempat yang agak sepi tapi juga tidak terlalu sepi. Soalnya kalau benar-benar sepi, bisa-bisa pikirannya melayang lagi pada Claude.

Alois berjalan di batas pantai, termenung sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut lepas, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kenangan malam itu. Tapi kenyataanya malah sebaliknya, kenangan itu bagai ombak laut yang datang kembali meski sudah dihalau. Alois ingat benar kenangan menyakitkan itu, kata-kata Claude, tatapannya, langkahnya, ah…bahkan Alois masih sangat ingat suara Claude malam itu. Suara yang…

"Alois…?"

Nah, benar kan. Alois masih sangat mengingat suara Claude, sampai-sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya.

"Hei…Alois kan…?"

Cih! Mungkin kali ini Alois harus mengorek kupingnya supaya bisa mendengar dengan benar, mana suara yang nyata dan mana suara yang halusinasi.

"Hei…!"

Huh! Sekarang Alois malah berhayal Claude menepuk…eh, tidak, ini bukan hayalan, ini nyata. Alois merasa pundaknya ditepuk, dan ia pun segera memutar kepalanya untuk menatap siapa yang telah menepuk pundaknya. Dan mata ocean Alois mengerjap linglung saat bertemu pandang dengan tatapan golden spider. Sedangkan si pemilik mata emas hanya mengerutkan sebelah alisnya, heran akan expresi yang tampil di wajah Alois.

"A…?" malah huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut Alois.

" 'A' ? Apa?"

"Eh…?"

"…?"

"Kau…?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Heeee? Claude kan?"

"….?" Keheranan. "Apa kau lupa pada wajahku?" rutuknya.

"Eh…uh…bukan, ano…aku Cuma sedang…yeah…error. Sendirian Claude?" Alois mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, memastikan kalau yang dihadapannya memang Claude, Claude Faustus, idolanya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya dan…orang yang telah menyakitinya malam itu.

"Tidak. Aku bersama teman-temanku. Bukannya kau sedang sakit?"

"Umm…si-siapa bilang?" meski sedikit, Alois senang juga Claude menanyakan keadaannya. Meski dalam hati sedikit heran, tentu saja karena sikap lembut Claude. Seakan kejadian malam itu benar-benar tidak nyata.

"Ciel yang mengatakannya. Dia menolak kami ajak ke pantai, katanya karena kau sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa ikut. Dia tidak mau pergi tanpamu."

"Hee? Benarkah? Wah…aku harus cepat-cepat minta maaf." Alois mengeluarkan HP-nya dengan kikuk. Menulis pesan singkat pada Ciel untuk kemudian mengembalikan HP-nya ke saku masih dengan ke-kikuk-kannya.

"Mau bergabung dengan mereka?" tawar Claude, menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bermain volley pantai.

"Bo-boleh…" jawab Alois.

Claude pun membawa Alois ke tempat teman-temannya. Kuroshitsuji menghentikan sejenak permainan volley mereka begitu melihat Claude mendekat bersama Alois.

"Hei? Alois?" heran Undertaker.

"Yoo…" sahut Alois.

"Mana Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Umm…mungkin dalam perjalanan. Tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan kalau aku sudah tidak sakit dan sekarang di pantai bersama kalian."

"Owh…mau ikut main?" tawar Sebastian.

"Hei hei, ronde ini sedang panas-panasnya. Ohh~ aku tidak mau ada orang lain bergabung di tengah klimaks kita Sebbas-chan…" rajuk Grell.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Alois dengan senyum sweatdrop.

"Yupz, nanti kalau Ciel sudah datang, kau, Ciel dan Claude boleh bergabung. Lalu Grell keluar karena kerjaannya hanya merepotkan Sebastian saja." Tambah William yang merasa yang bermain di team SebbyGrell hanya Sebastian saja. Sedangkan Grell hanya sebagai penghalang.

"Huuuh, apa maksudmu sih! Dari tadi kan aku yang mendapatkan point!" bantah Grell.

"Sudahlah, kita istirahat di sana saja." Ujar Claude yang tak ingin ocehan Grell bertambah parah. Ia dan Alois lalu duduk di bawah pohon kelapa setelah sebelumnya membeli es kelapa muda. Mereka duduk diam. Hanya itu. Sesekali Alois memerhatikan Claude, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada anggota Kuroshitsuji lainnya.

"Aish…kenapa Claude memakai T-shirt hitam dan celana jeans pendek sih…" batin Alois. "Coba saja dia hanya memakai celana renang seperti Undertaker, William dan Grell. Atau setidaknya seperti Sebastian yang memakai celana jeans pendek dengan jacket tanpa lengan yang tidak di slettingkan. Dengan begitu aku kan bisa melihat dada Claud-…." Memikirkan itu, Alois segera menggeleng keras. "Apa yang kufikirkan sih!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Tanpa Alois sadari, ternyata Claude memerhatikan tingkahnya yang 'agak' aneh tadi. Tangan Claude perlahan bergerak untuk meraih jemari tangan Alois yang berada di samping tubuhnya, rilex di atas hamparan pasir. Alois terhenyak mendapat sentuhan itu, ia menoleh ke arah Claude dan mendapati Claude juga tengah menatapnya. Jantung Alois berdegup kencang dan desiran darahnya seakan kian bertambah cepat.

"Aku…soal malam itu…" ujar Claude.

Alois diam, menunggu Claude melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A-…"

"TEMEEE!" raung seseorang dan sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala blonde Alois.

"Adoww!" Alois mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, lalu memandang murka pada si pelaku penjitakan yang tak lain adalah teman bermata deep ocean-nya.

"Apaan sih Ciel!" omel Alois, berdiri berhadapan dengan Ciel.

"Kau tuh yang apa-apaan! Katanya sakit tapi malah kemari tanpa bilang-bilang! Kau mau bersenang-senang tanpa aku ya?" tuduh Ciel.

"Huuhh! Mana aku tahu, Baka! Aku juga kebetulan bertemu mereka!" sangkal Alois.

"Kau kan lagi sakit! Ngapain juga ke pantai? Pasti kau sengaja deh!"

"Hehh! Udah gue bilang…"

"Hei, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah kumpul." Claude melerai. "So, it's time to have fun. Ok?"

"Ya deeh…" jawab Ciel dan Alois pasrah.

"Oii…Ciel. Ikut main yuk…sama Alois dan Claude juga…" teriak Sebastian dari area volley pantainya.

"Yuhuuu akhirnya kau datang juga. Nah,Grell, time's up for you. Get out off here. Hush…" usir Undertaker.

"Haaiiihh…Sebbas-chan…masak kau tega mengusir aku…" rajuk Grell sambil menarik-narik baju Sebastian.

"Ne~ Grell, bukankah disana ada penjual mutiara? Kau bilang sedang mencari bubuk mutiara untuk kulitmu. Tanya saja pada penjual itu, siapa tahu ada." Alasan Sebastian –yang cukup tidak masuk akal. Coz mana ada bubuk mutiara di tempat penjual cendera mata dari mutiara–. Tapi gilanya, Grell percaya aja tuh, dan langsung ngibrit sambil jingkrak-jingkrak ga-je.

"Yosh…si pengganggu sudah disingkirkan. Ayo main…" semangat Undertaker.

"Ciel, Alois, lepas dulu pakaian kalian deh…" saran William yang melihat kedua bocah itu masih memakai jeans panjang dan jacket.

Alois dan Ciel melepas pakaian mereka, dan hanya memakai jeans pendek plus T-shirt bagi Alois, dan jeans pendek plus jacket tanpa lengan bagi Ciel. Waah…kayaknya udah jodoh sama Claude and Sebastian yak… =_= *Authornya sengaja kok…#dzig#*

Belum berapa lama mereka bermain volley pantai, Grell datang lagi sambil berteriak "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang seru lho…"

"Ayo Ciel…" Sebastian menyemangati.

"Yoo…hup…!" Ciel mengembalikan bola dengan indah.

"Jangan kira aku akan membiarkannya ya…" Alois menghadang, bersiap melompat dan…

"HEI! DENGARKAN AKU DONG!" seru Grell dan sukses membuat konsentrasi Alois hilang dan keseimbangannya goyah.

"Huaaa….." jerit Alois, bersiap merasakan kesleo saat jatuh, tapi ternyata tidak. Karena sepasang lengan menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"C-Claude…" gagap Alois begitu mengetahui Claude yang menolongnya, sejenak wajahnya merona hingga Claude menanyakan keadaannya dan Alois buru-buru beranjak dari papahan Claude.

"Apa sih Grell! Ganggu aja!" rutuk William.

"Sudah kubilang aku menemukan sesuatu yang seru!" Grell manyun, sok imut banget deh *hoeekkk…* "Ini dia. Tada….." Grell menunjukkan sebuah gulungan yang Nampak seperti peta kuno. "Peta harta karun." Ucapnya sok dramatis.

"Hah? Peta harta karun?" Undertaker dan William sedikit tertarik, sementara Claude memerhatikan peta di tangan Grell dengan seksama.

"Itu kan hanya peta harta karun yang dibuat untuk acara 'search the gold' yang memang sedang diadakan di pantai ini." Ujar Claude.

"Huuuu…." Sorak yang lainnya pada Grell.

"Haish…aku tahu kok! Aku kan Cuma bilang ada sesuatu yang seru! Kita ikutan acara ini yukkk!" 3 rayu Grell.

"He? Memangnya hadiahnya apaan? Kalo nggak mutu gw nggak tertarik ah…"ucap William.

"Hadiahnya masih dirahasiakan. Makanya ayo ikut, pasti menarik deh…" Grell masih mencoba membujuk. Yang lain tampak saling tatap.

"Apa jadwal kita untuk nanti malam?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Istirahat. Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali harus berangkat ke tempat konser." Jawab Claude.

"Kalau begitu ada waktu kan…? Paling-paling acara begini hanya beberapa jam. Ini kan masih pukul 03.45 p.m." sambung Grell.

"Bagaimana?" Sebastian meminta pendapat pada Ciel dan Alois.

"Terserah. Kami ikut saja, ya kan, Alois." Jawab Ciel disertai anggukan Alois.

"Yosh…baiklah. Ayo ikut saja. Toh kita juga tidak ada kegiatan pasti kan?" putus William dan disetujui oleh semuanya.

Mereka pun segera menuju tempat pendaftaran, yang untungnya ditutup pada pukul 04.00 p.m. Yeah…nyaris saja terlambat memang.

Pukul 04.00 tepat, sesi pendaftaran ditutup dan panitia segera membuka acara itu. Para peserta pun segera bertebaran mencari lokasi seperti yang tertera di peta. Kuroshitsuji berkumpul sejenak untuk mendiskusikan strategi mereka.

"Tempatnya cukup luas nih…Kita berpencar saja." Saran William.

"Yosh, kita bagi menjadi dua team. Dan nanti kita akan bertemu di point terakhir untuk memecahkan teka-teki peta yang katanya ada di setiap point ini." Tambah Undertaker.

"Oke! Team 1, aku, Sebbas-Chan. Dan team 2, kalian berlima…" ucap Grell.

"NGGAK SETUJU!" ucap yang lain kompak.

"Baiklah, aku yang bagi." Sebastian menengahi. " Aku, Ciel, dan William satu team. Sisanya ke team 2."

"Aish…aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku harus bersamamu, Sebbas-chan…" rajuk Grell yang akhirnya dikabulkan karena Grell terus ngoceh. Tak berapa lama, mereka pun berpencar dengan formasi Sebastian, Ciel, dan Grell, lalu Claude, Alois, Undertaker dan William.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Senja perak di batas nyanyian sang camar." Alois membaca clue yang ia temukan di point pertama.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya? Kita harus memecahkan kata-kata aneh itu,eh?" ucap William.

"Ada tambahan note nya tuh." Undertaker menunjuk tulisan di balik clue tadi. "Jika sudah dapat memecahkan clue tersebut, silahkan menuju spot nya. Jika belum, silahkan ke point ke-dua untuk menemukan clue yang lainnya."

"Huuh…mana mengerti clue seperti ini. Ayo ke point yang ke-dua." Ucap para peserta lainnya yang juga menemukan clue yang sama. Mereka lalu berlomba-lomba ke point yang ke-dua.

"Apa kita ikut mereka?" Tanya William.

"Yeah…sepertinya harus begitu. Ayo…" sambut Undertaker dan mereka pun pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Alois.

"Aduh…kubilang kan tunggu karena sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti clue ini." Ujar Alois.

"Yeah…jadi kau mau memecahkan clue ini atau segera mengejar mereka?" ucap Claude.

"Eh?"

"Soalnya petanya ada pada mereka dan jujur saja, aku tidak begitu mengenal daerah ini dan yeah…GPS ku kutinggalkan di mobil bersama Handphone-ku juga."

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

"Hn? Sepertinya kau memilih untuk mengejar mereka. Ayo." Claude melangkah mengikuti arah perginya Undertaker dan William tadi, Alois mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka tak menemukan kedua rekannya itu.

"Apa mereka melewati jalan lain?" gumam Claude. "Cih, bisa saja sih. Disini kan memang tidak ada jalan, hanya ada hamparan pasir, hutan bakau dan semak-semak"

"C-Claude…" Alois memeluk lengan Claude saat merasakan angin laut yang bertiup kian kencang karena matahari semakin condong ke barat. "Hari mulai malam, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat disini? Disini gelap…"

Bisa Claude rasakan tubuh Alois yang gemetaran. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau bocah penyandang nama Trancy itu sangat takut pada gelap akibat trauma di masa lalunya.

"Tenanglah. Everything is gonna be okay." Hibur Claude, mengusap kepala Alois dengan sayang. "Oia, kau bawa HP kan? Coba hubungi yang lain saja."

Alois mengangguk dan mengambil HPnya. "What the Hell!" makinya. "Tidak ada sinyal…" ia menatap Claude dengan tatapan bingung. Ya, di pantai seperti ini kan memang kadang tidak ada sinyal. "Sekarang bagaimana Claude?"

Claude menghela nafas panjang. "Kita cari tempat tinggi supaya bisa melihat lebih jauh." Putus Claude. Alois hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Claude dengan tetap memeluk lengan pemuda bermata emas itu.

Mereka berakhir pada menaiki tebing karang yang lumayan tinggi. Tapi tidak buruk juga. Karena pemandangan sunset dari sana terlihat sangat indah.

Mata Alois berbinar dan senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang saat melihat pemandangan itu. Matahari yang mulai membenamkan diri di batas lautan, juga suara deburan ombak jauh di kaki karang sana. Benar-benar indah.

"That's so beauty, right?" ucap Claude yang dibalas dengan anggukan bersemangat dari Alois. "Kita istirahat sebentar, aku benar-benar lelah sudah berjalan sejauh ini." Claude menyamankan dirinya duduk di batuan karang, diikuti Alois yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Angin laut berhembus kian kencang, membuat Alois kedinginan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia memeluk lututnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergap, hingga dirasakannya kehangatan menjalar dengan cepat saat Claude merangkulnya, bukan…tapi mendekapnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Kau kedinginan?" ujar Claude.

Alois mengangguk perlahan, merasakan wajahnya memanas karena dipeluk oleh Claude.

"Aku juga. Anginnya kencang sekali." Tambah Claude dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

Alois menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar pada tubuh hangat Claude. Hangat…rasanya Alois tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan ini.

"Alois…"panggil Claude.

"Ya?" jawab Alois pelan.

"Soal malam itu…" jeda sejenak. "…maaf…"

"…"terdiam, menunggu Claude melanjutkan kalimatnya –lagi–.

"Ye-yeah…kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya cemburu. Waktu itu emosiku benar-benar naik." Lanjut Claude. "Rasanya aku benar-benar marah, dan…tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Maaf, karena aku berkata kasar…Kau pasti, membenciku ya…?"

Alois terdiam. Ya, benar. Ia sempat merasa hatinya hancur dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar kala itu. Tapi apa itu berarti ia membenci Claude?

"Aku tahu tidak akan mudah bagimu untuk memaafkanku." Lanjut Claude. "Tapi setidaknya…"

"Tidak kok…" potong Alois dan melepas sandaranya untuk bisa menatap Claude. "Beberapa hari ini aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, dan aku sudah putuskan bahwa…"

"Huwaaaaahhh…..curanggg!" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian, Ciel, Undertake, William dan Grell menghampiri mereka dengan tampang kelelahan.

"Kalian kami tinggal ternyata malah sampai di last point duluan!" omel William.

"Eh? Last point ?" heran Alois.

"Yeah…kami berhasil memecahkan mysterinya." Ciel menatap lembaran kertas di tangannya. " 'Senja perak di batas nyanyian sang camar' dan 'Pendakian menuju gerbang putih nirwana' semuanya mengarah pada tempat ini. Tebing karang putih, tempat paling indah untuk melihat sunset disertai suara camar dan deburan ombak." Terang Ciel.

"Cih! Jadi yang di maksud senja perak adalah karang ini, juga nirwana yang berarti keindahan sunset jika dilihat dari sini. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Undertaker.

"Huuuhh…kok kalian bisa sampai disini duluan sih…" kesal Grell.

Alois nyengir. "Heheheh…itu sih…"

"Ra-ha-si-a" ujar Claude.

"Heeeh, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita cari last pointnya!" ucap William, dan merekapun mencari. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah peti kecil yang ketika dibuka berisi sebuah kunci dan secarik note yang isinya.

"Bagi peserta yang sudah menemukan kunci ini, cepat kembali ke garis start karena hadiahnya ada disana dan juga last point bukan hanya terletak di satu tempat, jadi banyak kemungkinan kalau kunci yang sama telah ditemukan oleh peserta lain yang menemukan kunci di last point yang berbeda. So, cepatlah sebelum hadiahnya diambil oleh pemegang kunci lain!"

"EEEEHHHHHH?" raung mereka bersamaan, dan tanpa fikir lagi, Grell, William dan Undertaker langsung turun bukit menuju garis start, meninggalkan Sebastian, Ciel, Claude dan Alois yang kini hanya bisa saling tatap lalu tertawa kecil.

"Waah, kalau sudah begini jadi seperti double date ya…" ucap Sebastian yang membuat Ciel dan Alois merona.

"Oia, apa yang tadi mau kau katakan, Alois?" Tanya Claude.

"Ehh?" Alois blushing. "Ja-jangan disini." Ucapnya karena ada Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Biar kami jadi saksi. Heheheh" cengir Ciel.

Alois tertunduk sejenak, lalu menatap Claude dengan wajah blushing. "Aku sudah memutuskan kalau…" Alois menggenggam erat. "Walau Claude masih menyukai Sebastian dan tak akan menyukaiku, aku akan tetap mengejar Claude hingga suatu saat pasti akan membuat Claude jatuh cinta padaku!" Alois tertunduk, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Hening, semuanya tercengang. Hingga …terdengar suara tawa kecil Claude. Alois mendongak, dan menatap wajah tertawa Claude. Manis…benar-benar manis.

"Baiklah, bocah Trancy." Claude menepuk kepala Alois. "Kalau begitu…Buat aku melupakan si kepala jet black bermata crimpson ini." Claude melirik Sebastian.

Alois terbelalak tidak percaya. Jadi Claude memberinya kesempatan?

Claude menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap… "This is an order, make me falling in love with you, Alois Trancy."

Dan seketika senyum terkembang di wajah Alois. Tapi lalu wajahnya berubah serius dan membungkuk hormat layaknya shitsuji dan berucap. "Yes, your highness"

Dan mereka ber-empat pun tertawa…rasanya sebuah kelegaan menghampiri mereka setelah berhasil membuang jauh beban yang dirasa.

"Aku juga tak mau kalah." Ucap Sebastian. Sebastian berlutut di hadapan Ciel layaknya seorang pangeran yang melamar sang putri. "Would you be my lover and fill my empty heart ?…my deep blue ocean, Ciel Phantomhive…"

Ciel terbelalak, blushing, ingin rasanya ia langsung mengangguk dan menyatakan bersedia menjadi kekasih dari pangeran bermata ruby itu. Tapi sebuah ingatan merasuki pikiran Ciel, sehingga Ciel hanya tersenyum untuk kemudian mengatakan…

"Aku belum bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang."

Dan tentu saja membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya heran.

"Aku akan menjawab pernyataanmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Beri aku sedikit waktu, my crimpson eyes prince."

Terhenyak sesaat, hingga Sebastian hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan berkata…

"Yes, My Lord."

~ OooOooO ~

Heran, dan hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Grell, William, dan Undertaker berdiri bengong di dekat api unggun menghadap hadiah yang mereka dapat dari acara 'search the gold'.

"Hoi…" Sebastian menepuk bahu mereka. "Ada apa? Apa hadiahnya?" tanyanya yang belum tahu apa hadiahnya karena baru sampai bersama Ciel, Claude dan Alois.

William hanya menoleh tanpa kata dan menunjuk ke depan dengan telunjuknya. Sebastian, Ciel, Claude dan Alois mengikuti arah telunjuk William dan harus segera membekap mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa setelah melihat hadiah apa yang mereka dapat setelah capek seharian berlarian kesana-kemari. Yaitu…sekotak besar yang berisi poster, foto-foto lengkap dengan tanda tangan asli, kaos-kaos dan berbagai pernak-pernik lainnya serta kaset, CD dan DVD original _**KUROSHITSUJI**_.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk " tak ayal tawa Sebastian pecah juga. Ciel dan Alois juga sama-sama terbahak, kecuali Claude yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bwahahahaha jadi…hahahaha…kita capek-capek seharian hanya untuk mendapatkan segala assessoris tentang diri kita sendiri? Hahahahah" tawa Sebastian.

"Hihihihi…kalian benar-benar terkenal sih…" tambah Ciel.

"DIAM!" bentak William, Undertaker dan Grell yang gondok setengah mati.

"Memangnya kalian sendiri tidak capek apa?" omel William.

Dan Sebastian, Claude, Ciel serta Alois hanya bisa tersenyum akan pertanyaan itu. Ya…mereka memang lelah, tapi mereka merasa begitu bahagia karena kejadian di bukit karang tadi. Ya…benar, pernyataan cinta itu…

~ To be Continue ~

Sekali lagi mohon do'anya buat UN nanti ya…XD maap kalo masih banyak typo

Mind to Review?

Balasan Review :

#Rofuneko : salam kenal juga Neko, makasih udah review :-D iya,Ciel udah mulai ngejar Sebby. Hahaha udah characternya Claude kali yak XD getok aja palanya ampe ngucur *digiles Claude* yosh...makasih sekali lagi

# claire sakurazuka : hooh, makasih. Maap bahasa inggrisnya ancur lol XD hn...rencananya chapter depan baru ada pasangan stright nya...keep reading and review ya...*ngarep* makasih udah review...

#lalalalalla lagi nyanyi gaje : Lol nama kamu bagus XD hohoho maap mengecewakan. Tapi inget rated gan, ini rated T sih...XD arigato reviewnya...

Buat hana-1emptyflower and Kuro Phantomhive saia bales via PM :-D

Sekali lagi mohon do'anya bwt ujian nasional ya...XD


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso's, but Sebastian is my fiancé *dibunuh Sebby FC*

Arigatou do'anya, akhirnya UN kelar juga. Kini tinggal do'a biar lulus. Amiiin. Mohon do'anya lagi ya readers, author juga nge-do'ain readers yang udah ujian biar lulus kok n.n/

Arigato gozaimas bwt Kaito Mine, hana-1emptyflower, and Minnie Trancy. Thx read revewnya... :-D

Bwt claire sakurazuka maap ternyata chapter ni jg belum ada stright nya, rencana sih ada, ternyata udah panjang bgt. Kemungkinan besar di chapter depan XD

Dan buat Kuro Phantomhive, ini saia udah bikin Ciel sesuai saranmu hehehehe

Chapter 7 : That Butler, Answer.

.

.

.

Bip…bip…

"Grr…"

Bip…bip…bip…

"Grrr….!"

Bip…bip…bip…bip…

"WOIIII! Matiin HP lo nggak! Gue nggak bisa konsen ngerjain PR nih!" akhirnya amarah Alois meledak juga.

"Maaf…maaf…" ujar Ciel lalu menyetting HP nya ke silent mode. Ia kini sedang berada di rumah Alois untuk mengerjakan PR bersama.

"Dari siapa sih? Berisik banget dari tadi!" kesal Alois.

"Dari Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

"Ya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus menelfon dan mengirimiku sms."

"Dan kau sama sekali tak menanggapinya?"

"Pernah kutanggapi. Tapi ia menanyakan hal yang sama terus menerus. Aku jadi malas."

"Memangnya tanya apa?"

"Jawabanku atas pernyataan cintanya."

Alois terdiam sejenak. "Dan jawabanmu?"

"Aku bilang belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

"Ayolah Ciel, kau pikir sudah berapa lama sejak Sebastian menyatakan cintanya padamu dan kau masih belum memberikan jawaban padanya? Memangnya apa yang kau tunggu sih? Bukannya kau juga menyukai Sebastian?"

"Heeeh diamlah, aku punya waktuku sendiri untuk menjawabnya."

"Waktu? Kapan itu?"

"Minggu depan."

"Minggu depan? Memangnya apa yang istimewa di hari itu?"

"Chee, kau tidak ingat ya? Minggu depan kan…ulang tahunnya Sebastian…"

~ OoooOoooO ~

Malam sudah sangat larut, Alois sedang pulas-pulasnya tidur saat dering HP nya membuat ia terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari mimpi.

"HuuuHH! Siapa sih telfon malam-malam begini! Awas kalau bukan telfon penting!" kesal Alois dan segera menyambar HPnya. Tapi expresinya langsung berubah senang setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Claude Faustus.

"Moshi-moshi…" jawab Alois riang.

"Umm…apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Claude.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku belum tidur, begadang hehehehe" bohong Alois.

"Waah, sama. Aku juga. Mau keluar bersamaku?"

Alois terbelalak tidak percaya. "Boleh!" girangnya.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kujemput. Bye…" dan Claude pun menutup telefon.

"Yuhuuuu…..kencan kencan…kencan kencan…" girang Alois sambil loncat-loncat di ranjangnya. Ia lalu segera bersiap-siap untuk kencannya malam-malam buta ini.

Tak berapa lama setelah Alois selesai dengan penampilannya, Claude menjemput. Dan merekapun segera pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Claude tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan.

"Umm…terserah Claude saja."

"Bagaimana kalau…"

"Oke! Aku setuju." Sahut Alois.

"Lho, aku kan belum bilang apapun." Heran Claude.

"Hehehehe kalau bersama Claude kemanapun aku mau." Cengir Alois. Mau tak mau Claude pun tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepala Alois dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi.

Mereka pergi ke carnaval pantai. Tapi mereka hanya berdiam di tempat peristirahatan dan menyaksikan meriahnya carnaval dari lantai 2.

"PopCorn?" Claude menawarkan sekotak popcorn pada Alois yang tengah berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, menikmati keramaian carnaval dari jauh.

"Terimakasih." Alois menerima popcorn itu dan kembali focus ke carnaval.

"Mau ke sana?"

"Tidak. Aku mau berdua saja bersama Claude."

Lagi-lagi Claude terkikik geli akan ucapan Alois. "Kau benar-benar serius mau membuatku jatuh cinta ya…" goda Claude.

"Tentu saja." Alois menatap Claude dengan mata penuh kesungguhan, meski wajahnya blushing dan menunjukkan kalau ia grogi. Expresi Alois yang seperti itu sangat Claude sukai.

"Begitu?" senyum Calude lalu mengambil beberapa popcorn dan memakannya, begitu juga Alois.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan teman-temanmu?" tanya Alois.

"Umm…kacau seperti biasa." Ucap Claude yang membuat Alois terkikik geli. "Kecuali Sebastian."

"Eh? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, sejak dia menyatakan cintanya pada Ciel dan Ciel belum menjawabnya, dia jadi sering bertingkah aneh. Ngomel-ngomel sendiri, atau sibuk menelfon atau mengirim sms sepanjang hari. Dia tampaknya benar-benar ingin segera mendapatkan jawaban dari Ciel."

Alois mengangguk perlahan, sebuah senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibirnya, dan Claude menyadari itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Claude.

"Apanya?" heran Alois.

"Tentang Sebastian."

"Umm…tidak apa-apa."

"Owh…" Claude berusaha memancing, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Alois. Dan tentu saja membuat Alois blushing. "Mau main rahasia-rahasiaan nih…Boleh, tidak apa-apa deh…meski aku orang yang kau cintai, tapi kau tetap main rahasia-rahasiaan ya…" goda Claude dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ah, eh…i-itu…tidak ada yang kurahasiakan kok. Hahahaha" Alois mencoba mengelak. Tapi ia makin tak bisa menghindar saat Claude makin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Masih belum mau cerita…?" bisik Claude mesra, ngebuat Alois kalang kabut.

"Ng…mmnnn…a-anu …" Alois gelagapan. "Mi-minggu dep-pan …" Karena grogi, Alois mulai buka suara.

"Kenapa dengan minggu depan?" tanya Claude.

"U-ulang tahun Se-Sebastian..." Alois memejamkan mata erat saat akhirnya Claude mengecup sigkat bibirnya.

"Jadi Ciel akan memberikan jawabannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sebastian?"

Glek!

"Mampus gue…" batin Alois dengan muka horror.

"A-ano…itu…"

"Hn…kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, bocah blonde." Claude tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ta-tapi…Claude, ja-jangan sampai Ciel tahu kalau aku memberitahumu ya…please…" Alois memohon. Ia tak mau Ciel marah padanya karena ia membocorkan rahasia diantara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah." Ujar Claude kalem.

"Janji?" Alois mengangkat kelingkingnya.

Claude tersenyum geli, Alois benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Janji." Claude menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Alois. Alois balas tersenyum.

"Oia…ci-ciuman tadi…" Alois tertunduk malu. "Apa boleh ku artikan kau sudah menerimaku…?"

"Heeeh dasar bodoh."

"A-apa?" Alois sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ciuman." Ucap Claude dengan nada ucapan yang dingin seperti ucapannya dulu. Dan seketika membuat Alois membeku. Tapi lalu…

"Bwahahaha…" Claude tertawa lepas lalu mengacak-acak rambut Alois. "Hihihi maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Alois tertunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ia takut terluka lagi seperti dulu, luka yang dulu saja rasanya bisa terbuka lagi kalau sedikit goresan membuka lukanya.

"Hei, aku kan bilang maaf." Claude memegang pipi Alois dan mendongakkannya, ia tersenyum lembut mendapati wajah Alois yang tampak seperti mau menangis.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi…" lirih Alois, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena berusaha menahan tangis.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku memang menciummu, tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkanku, Trancy." Uji Claude.

"Iya." Ujar Alois mantap dengan mata penuh kesungguhan.

Claude tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kutunggu perjuanganmu, your highness…"

Alois balas tersenyum, ia yakin akan bisa mendapatkan Claude. Ya, ia yakin bisa!

~ OoooOoooO ~

Bell istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Ciel dan Alois memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dan bersiap menuju kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba HP Alois bordering, ia mengerutkan dahi heran karena yang menelfonnya adalah Sebastian.

"Kenapa Sebastian menelfonku dan bukannya Ciel?" batin Alois tapi lalu mengangkat telfon itu.

"Alooiiiissss…!" jerit Sebastian dengan nada amat sangat girang bahkan sebelum Alois sempat mengucapkan moshi-moshi.

"I-iya, ada apa?" bingung Alois.

"Kau bersama Ciel? Cepat menjauh darinya. Aku ingin bicara hal yang penting denganmu dan jangan sampai Ciel tahu."

"Umm…oke. Tunggu sebentar." Alois beralih menatap Ciel. "Ciel…kau bisa ke kantin dengan teman yang lain kan?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ciel.

"Ada telfon penting."

"Dari…?"

"Claude dong…" Alois berpura-pura.

"Huuu dasar." Ciel tersenyum jahil dan menjitak kepala blonde Alois. "Baiklah, aku ke kantin duluan ya…nanti kubawakan sesuatu supaya kau tidak kelaparan."

"Terimakasih…" balas Alois. Sepeninggal Ciel, Alois melihat sekeliling, kelas sudah kosong karena nyaris semua siswa pergi ke kantin. Ia kembali meletakkan telfon di telinganya. "Sebastian? Kau masih disana?"

"Yupz! Alois, apa benar kalau Ciel akan memberikan jawabannya di hari ulang tahunku?" girang Sebastian.

"Eh? Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari Claude."

"Lho…kok?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan soal itu. Aku punya rencana, kau harus membantuku. Ya…please…bantu aku."

"I-iya. Akan kubantu sebisaku."

"Yes! Wuhuuii…" Sebastian berteriak girang. "Baiklah, sepulang sekolah temui kami di café Lau. Jangan ajak Ciel. Beri alasan yang masuk akal supaya dia tidak curiga."

"Umm…yeah…"

"Nah, sudah dulu ya. B-…"

"Eh…tunggu tunggu." Cegah Alois.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau berikan telefonnya pada Claude? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Yow, tunggu sebentar ya…Claude!" panggil Sebastian.

"Hallo…?" Claude menjawab beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau memberitahukannya pada yang lain?" kesal Alois.

"Lho? Kau kan Cuma bilang jangan sampai Ciel tahu kalau kau yang memberitahukannya padaku. Jadi…aku boleh memberitahukannya pada teman-temanku kan?" goda Claude.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan!"

Claude tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, maaf maaf. Aku hanya kasihan melihat Sebastian. Dia benar-benar seperti orang gila. Dia tidak pernah konsen saat latihan, konser kami hampir saja kacau karena dia begini. Jadi ya…kuberitahukan saja. Tuh, dia langsung semangat."

Alois terdiam. Claude benar-benar memperhatikan Sebastian ya ...

"Halloo…kenapa diam?" heran Claude.

"Apa kau…masih menyukai Sebastian?" Alois menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat.

Terdiam sejenak. "Ya...tentu saja. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya." Jujur Claude.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang terucap di bibir Alois, untuk kemudian hanya ada hening diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, kututup telfonnya. Aku ada latihan." Ucap Claude pada akhirnya.

"Ya..."

Dan Alois tetap memegangi telefon dengan mata sayu setelah Claude menutup sambungan telefon.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Waktu satu minggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Akhirnya hari ulang tahun Sebastian pun tiba.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.15 p.m. hari baru mulai memasuki malam, tapi Ciel sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya.

"Cieeel…kau sudah siap…?" terdengar teriakan Alois di luar sana. Ciel hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Alois memang selalu teriak-teriak di rumah Ciel, sama seperti di rumahnya sendiri, tapi toh Ciel tak keberatan. Mereka benar-benar sudah seperti keluarga.

"Hoi, ayo kita pergi." Alois nyelonong masuk ke kamar Ciel.

"Iya iya." Ciel tampak mengambil kado dari atas meja belajarnya.

"Hmmm hm…isinya apa tuh…" tanya Alois penuh selidik.

"Rahasia dong." Jawab Ciel. "Ayo pergi."

Mereka pun segera melesat menuju Villa di mana Sebastian merayakan ulang tahunnya. Di perjalanan, Ciel mendapat telefon dari Undertaker.

"Ah, payah nih…" keluh Undertaker.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebastian demam."

"Kan kau yang menceburkannya ke kolam tadi sore!" seru William dari kejauhan yang suaranya masih tertangkap oleh mic HP dan terdengar oleh Ciel.

"Iya iya, aku mengaku salah." Cibir Undertaker. "Ciel, maaf ya…pestanya jadi bakalan nggak seru. Tapi kau dan Alois tetap kesini deh, pesta diam-diaman juga oke kayaknya."

"Hn…baiklah. Aku dan Alois memang sudah di perjalanan. Sampai jumpa…"

"Yoo…"

Tak berapa lama, mobil Alois dan Ciel berhenti di depan sebuah villa mewah. Keadaan villa lengang seperti biasa, karena rencananya pesta memang akan diadakan kecil-kecilan bersama orang-orang terdekat saja.

Alois dan Ciel langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh tamu-tamu yang sudah duluan datang begitu memasuki villa.

"Naah, akhirnya bintang utamanya tiba juga." Ucap Undertaker, menghampiri Ciel dan Alois. "Sekali lagi maaf ya, gara-gara aku Sebastian jadi demam."

"Sudahlah Undertaker, bawa Ciel ke Sebastian. Dari tadi si crimpson itu terus memanggil nama Ciel kan…" ucap William.

"Iya, dasar cerewet. Ayo…" Undertaker berbalik dan menuju lantai dua diikuti Ciel dan Alois. Saat berada tak jauh dari sebuah pintu kamar, terdengar Grell berteriak dari dalam kamar itu.

"Oh…No~…Sebas-chan…" jerit Grell.

"A-apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada Sebastian?" ujar Alois curiga sekaligus menatap dengan tatapan horror.

"E-entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Undertaker tak kalah ngerinya dengan expresi Alois.

"Cepat buka pintunya!"

Dengan sedikit perlahan, Undertaker membuka pintu di hadapannya. Tampak Grell tengah memegangi kepalanya erat sambil celingak celinguk, ia seperti sedang kebingungan. Undertaker pun membuka pintu seutuhnya.

"Ada apa Grell?" tanya Undertaker.

"Undertaker!" Grell langsung menghambur ke Undertaker, mencengkeram dadanya erat dan sok menangis di dada pria berambut silver itu. "Sebastian…hiks…"

"Kenapa dengan Sebastian?" tanya Ciel panic.

"Di-dia…hilang."

"Haaaaaahhhhh?" raung Ciel, Alois dan Undertaker bersamaan.

"Hilang? Jangan bercanda!" Undertaker melepas pelukan Grell dan memeriksa ranjang Sebastian yang kosong dengan selimut berantakan. "Mungkin saja dia di kamar mandi."

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya." Ucap Grell lalu membuang ingus pake tissue dengan suara menjijikkan. Ciel memeriksa kamar mandi, yang memang kosong dan bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda habis dipakai.

"Aku akan beritahu Claude dan William. Mungkin saja mereka tahu Sebastian dimana." Ucap Alois dan segera keluar kamar mencari Claude dan William. Tak berapa lama, Alois muncul kembali bersama kedua orang itu.

"Sebastian hilang?" tanya William.

"Iya, tadi begitu aku kesini untuk mengantarkan obat dia sudah tidak ada." Jawab Grell. "Apa mungkin dia diculik? Soalnya ranjangnya berantakan dan jendelanya terbuka."

"Jangan ngawur. Sebastian itu bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa dibawa penculik semudah itu." Kesal William.

"Kita cari di seluruh villa dulu. Kalau tidak ketemu baru kita lapor polisi." Ujar Claude.

"Benar juga. Oiya, karena villa ini besar, suruh yang lain ikut mencari juga. Ayo." Komando Undertaker dan merekapun segera berpencar. Mereka mencari ke seluruh villa dan sekitarnya, namun tetap tidak ketemu. Hingga mereka berakhir berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk mendiskusikan hal ini.

"Payah, kemana si jet black itu." Keluh William.

"Apa kita harus lapor polisi sekarang?" tanya Maylene, salah satu tim sukses Kuroshitsuji.

"Mungkin."

"Hei…aku menemukan ini." Ucap Ronald Knox, salah satu manager Kuroshitsuji. Ronald masuk ke ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah kaset dvd.

"Ini bukan waktunya nonton film!" kesal Undertaker.

"Ini bukan film, bodoh. Aku menemukannya di kamar Sebastian tadi. Ada tulisannya dengan darah."

Ucapan Ronald cukup membuat shock juga.

"Cepat putar kasetnya, aku ingin lihat." Ucap Ciel tak sabaran. Ronald segera memutar dvd itu, rupanya dvd itu memang bukan film, melainkan dari orang yang membawa Sebastian.

"Sebastian ada di tangan kami." Ucap orang bertopeng di dalam dvd itu. "Kalau kalian ingin dia selamat, kami minta tebusan sebesar $100jt. Ayolah…boyband kalian kan sedang terkenal-terkenalnya, mana mungkin kalian tidak punya uang sesedikit itu. Temui kami di pelabuhan Star Line satu jam lagi. Kalau sampai terlambat, leader kalian ini akan kami perlakukan sesuka kami. Oia, kalian tentu tahu persyaratannya kan, jangan bawa polisi. Dan yang boleh ke kapal ini hanyalah para anggota Kuroshitsuji. Kalau ada yang melanggar persyaratan sedikit saja, kami akan menyebarluaskan hal ini ke media massa. Kalian tak ingin reputasi kalian tercoreng karena boyband seperti kalian bisa diculik kan? Hahahaha" dan dvd pun berakhir.

"Gila. Dia beneran diculik! Kayak anak-anak saja." Ujar Ronald yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari semuanya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Alois.

"Seperti yang dikatakan penculiknya, hanya kami yang akan kesana. Kalian tunggu disini." Ucap Claude.

"Jangan bodoh. Itu pasti tipuan." Ucap Grimsby, salah satu actor ternama yang berhubungan dekat dengan Kuroshitsuji. "Bagaimana kalau itu untuk memancing kalian supaya tertangkap semua, lalu mereka mencelakai kalian."

"Be-benar. Kita kesana bersama saja." Ucap Maylene.

"Kesana bersama-sama juga tidak mungkin. Dasar bodoh." Ucap William. "Biar kami saja. Diikuti Ciel dan Alois. Mereka kan direktur perusahaan besar, jika terjadi sesuatu, omomgan mereka pasti dipercaya oleh pihak yang dimintai bantuan, misalnya polisi atau FBI sekalipun."

"Ide bagus. Ayo pergi, kita tak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Claude. Ia dan ketiga kawannya, ditambah Ciel dan Alois segera pergi dari villa menuju pelabuhan Star Line. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana karena kebetulana jalanan tak macet.

"Kita harus kemana?" tanya Undertaker setelah menuruni mobil.

"Iya ya, tadi di dvd tidak ada petunjuk lain selain pelabuhan ini. Cih! Padahal pelabuhan ini kan sangat luas." Ucap William.

"Kita berpencar." Usul Claude.

"Baiklah, aku, Undertaker dan Grell ke arah sana. Kalian ke arah sebaliknya." Ucap William.

"Oke. Hubungi aku kalau sudah temukan sesuatu." Ucap Claude.

William, Undertaker dan Grell yang masih sesenggukan pergi ke arah utara, sedangkan Claude, Alois dan Ciel ke Selatan. Mereka mencari ke sepanjang pelabuhan, bertanya hampir pada setiap petugas yang ditemui, tapi dengan menyamar tentunya, atau keadaan akan tambah kacau saja kalau mereka harus dikejar fans. Setengah jam mencari, mereka tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Claude menghubungi ketiga temannya yang mencari ke arah lain, tapi sambungan berada diluar jangkauan.

"Tch! Apa-apaan ini. Mereka mematikan HP mereka?" kesal Claude karena tak tersambung satupun pada William, Undertaker ataupun Grell.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Waktu satu jam sudah hampir habis." Ucap Alois. Tiba-tiba, terdengar dering dari sebuah telfon umum.

"Ha? Telfon umum bisa ditelfon?" bengong Alois. "Kayak di film horror aja."

"Jangan-jangan itu dari penculiknya!" ucap Ciel dan langsung menuju telfon umum itu.

"Tunggu, Ciel. Biar aku yang…" tapi cegahan dari Claude tak didengarkan Ciel karena Ciel sudah mengangkat telfon itu.

"Hallo!" ucap Ciel.

"Hn…lama sekali. Kalian belum juga muncul di hadapan kami. Nasib Sebastian ada di tangan kami lho…"

Ciel terbelalak saat mendengar suara teriakan Sebastian. "Dimana Sebastian?" bentak Ciel.

"Hn…sepertinya aku memang harus memberi petunjuk. Tapi…ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan. Kau siapa? Suaramu seperti anak kecil, dan aku tidak yakin member Kuroshitsuji ada yang memiliki suara seperti anak kecil."

Nafas Ciel tercekat, mungkin seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan Claude yang ingin mengangkat telfonnya tadi.

"Kukuku jadi persyaratanku tentang hanya member Kuroshitsuji yang datang sudah dilanggar ya. Kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak bertanggungjawab lagi. Baiklah, tapi sesuai janji, aku akan memberikan petunjuk. Kapal yang kami tumpangi akan berangkat 15 menit lagi, dan sebagai hukuman atas pelanggaran persyaratan ini, kami akan membawa ketiga member Kuroshitsuji yang sudah berhasil kami tangkap. William , Undertaker dan Grell Sutcliffe."

"A-apa?" kesal Ciel.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin menangkap mereka supaya tak menemukan kami sebelum uangnya ditransfer, tapi karena ternyata persyaratan sudah dilanggar, kami jadi akan membawa mereka juga di pelayaran ini. Dengan begini, manager Kuroshitsuji pasti akan lebih cepat mengirimkan uangnya kalau umpannya ada 4 orang. Iya kan…hahahahahaha" dan sambungan telfon pun tertutup.

"Sial!" rutuk Ciel.

"Kita harus segera mencari kapal-kapal yang pemberangkatannya sekitar 15 menit lagi." Ujar Claude yang mendengar pembicaraan di telfon tadi karena memang suaranya cukup keras. "Kita berpencar." Claude berlari menjauh.

"Tunggu Claude!" cegah Ciel. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita mencarinya bersa-…" belum selesai ucapan Ciel, Claude sudah menikung di salah satu tikungan, dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar jeritan Claude.

"Claude!" seru Alois dan Ciel, mereka segera berlari ke arah menghilangnya Claude tadi, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Yang ada hanyalah bercak darah.

"Claude~…" ucap Alois dengan suara bergetar. Tengah dalam kebingungan, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara khas kapal yang akan berlayar, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka menepi ke pelabuhan. Dan benar saja, mereka melihat sebuah kapal pesiar yang sudah mulai berlayar.

"Jangan-jangan itu kapalnya! Lihat, ada orang-orang yang seperti sedang menculik!" tunjuk Alois, merujuk pada beberapa orang di atas kapal yang tengah menyeret seseorang dalam keadaan terbekuk.

"Benar, bukankah itu Claude! Lihat perawakannya!" Ciel membenarkan.

"Kita harus segera cari perahu motor untuk menyusulnya." Ucap Alois nyaris menangis melihat kekasihnya diseret-seret begitu.

"Tidak akan sempat. Penyewaan perahu cukup jauh dari sini. Kapal pesiarnya belum terlalu jauh dan jalannya masih lambat, kita berenang saja untuk menyusulnya. Pasti masih sempat! Apalagi ada tangga tali di teian kapal pesiar itu, kita bisa naik lewat situ" usul Ciel karena kemungkinan besar hal itu memang bisa dilakukan.

"Tapi kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa berenang!" dengus Alois.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja. Kau cari bantuan!"

"Tapi, Ciel-…" seruan Alois tampaknya percuma karena Ciel telah terjun ke dalam air dan berenang dengan kecepatan menakjubkan menuju kapal pesiar yang semakin menjauhi dermaga itu.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Ciel untuk menjangkau kapal itu dalam kecepatan renangnya, tapi ia agak kesulitan saat memanjat tangga tali yang tergantung di sisi kapal karena tubuhnya yang basah itu tentunya. Yeah…tapi dengan sedikit kerja keras, Ciel berhasil naik ke atas kapal juga.

Ciel mengatur nafas sejenak, sebelum menyelinap masuk ke dalam kapal mewah itu. Ia menelusup dari dek ke koridor. Berusaha untuk tidak bertemu siapapun, dan jika bertemu, ia harus mengarang cerita supaya tidak dicurigai.

"Nak, kau mau kemana?" Ciel agak terlonjak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang petugas kapal menghampirinya.

"A-ano, aku terpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku." Karang Ciel.

"Memangnya orang tuamu di mana?" tanya si petugas lembut, agak membungkuk supaya sejajar dengan Ciel.

"Di-…" Ciel memutar otaknya, kira-kira dimana penculik itu menyekap Sebastian. "Ruang penumpang kelas satu."

"Baiklah, perlu kuantar?"

"Umm…kalau Anda tak keberatan." Ciel merasa beruntung. Jika bersama petugas ini, pasti tak akan ada yang mencurigainya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut." Petugas itu berjalan dengan Ciel di sisinya. "Ah, kau pasti kedinginan. Pakai ini." Petugas itu membuka jaz seragamnya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Ciel.

"Terimakasih banyak…tapi tidak perlu. Ini kan jaz kerja Anda."

"Tidak apa. Jaz kerja kan ada banyak. Kalau sampai kau sakit malah gawat. Di kapal ini pelayanan terhadap penumpang memang di nomor satu kan."

"Oh…"

Mereka terus berjalan melewati dek, lalu mulai memasuki koridor. Dalam perjalanan, Ciel mendengar beberapa orang bercakap-cakap dengan suara dipelankan.

"Mereka sudah dibawa ke ruangan boss kan?"

"Iya, sudah. Waah, tawanan kita jadi semua member ya... Padahal 1 orang saja cukup karena dia leadernya."

"Iya juga sih, ayo kembali ke sana. Boss menyuruh kita bersiap-siap kan…"

"Ya…"

Ciel yakin yang mereka bicarakan pastilah member Kuroshitsuji.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa basah begini, nak?" tanya petugas yang bersama Ciel, menyadarkan Ciel dari acara mengupingnya.

"Ah, ano, tadi aku tercebur ke kolam." Alasan Ciel, karena tentu saja di kapal pesiar mewah begini pasti ada kolam renang di atas kapal. "Tuan, sudah dulu ya. Orang-orang tadi adalah pamanku, aku bisa minta di antar pada mereka. Terimakasih bantuannya…" Ciel membungkuk hormat pada si petugas lalu mengikuti orang-orang yang tadi membicarakan tentang tawanan.

Ciel mengikuti mereka di jarak yang aman, namun sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaan Ciel karena mereka langsung berlari setelah sedikit melirik ke belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ciel langsung mengejarnya. Tapi setelah menikung beberapa kali, ia kehilangan jejak.

Apalagi kini ia berada di lorong gelap yang tampaknya merupakan kamar penumpang yang tak terpakai. Ciel celingukan, hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah orang berlari mendekat. Ciel merapat ke tembok supaya tak ketahuan, tapi sial, jejak kaki Ciel yang masih basah membuat orang itu terpeleset dan bahkan jatuh tepat di hadapan Ciel.

"Aaaarrgh…" seru orang itu. Mata Ciel membulat saat merasa mengenali suara orang tersebut.

"Se-Sebastian…?"

"Eh…?" perlahan orang itu duduk, memandang Ciel dengan seksama karena tempatnya gelap. "Ciel…?"

"Hah? Jadi ini betulan kau? Syukurlah kau selamat!" tanpa sadar Ciel langsung memeluk Sebastian.

"Baka! Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" dengus Sebastian. Kesal sekaligus senang.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu." Ciel melepas pelukannya. "Kau bisa kabur? Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Siapa?"

"Semua teman-temanmu. Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau mereka juga tertangkap?"

"Apa? Sial! Aku tidak tahu. Aku berusaha kabur, mungkin mereka tertangkap setelah aku pergi."

"Sekarang bagaima-…" belum selesai ucapan Ciel, suara derap langkah kembali terdengar.

"Mereka pasti mengejarku. Ayo cepat pergi!" ucap Sebastian dan segera berlari dengan menggandeng tangan Ciel. Mereka terus berlari dari kejaran orang-orang itu, hingga langkah Sebastian terhenti saat menyadari mereka berada dimana. Atap lantai teratas dari kapal pesiar itu.

"Sial! Tidak bisa lari lagi!"keluh Sebastian. Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sebastian, karena tampaknya orang-orang itu memang sengaja mendesak Ciel dan Sebastian ke tempat ini.

"Sudahlah, kalian tak bisa kabur lagi. Menyerah saja." Ucap salah satu dari orang bertopeng itu."

"Jangan mendekat!" Sebastian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah granat.

"Eh? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" bingung Ciel.

"Merampas dari para penculik itu." Jawab Sebastian.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap seorang pengejar. "Atap ini terlalu sempit, kalau kau melempar granat itu, kau juga pasti kena."

"Cerewet! Ciel, berpegangan yang kuat pada pagar pembatas." Perintah Sebastian dan langsung membuka lalu melemparkan granat itu.

DUAAARR!

Ledakkan pun terjadi, orang-orang itu terjatuh karena atap yang runtuh, tapi Sebastian juga terpental, dan kini ia terkatung-katung di tepian atap yang rusak dengan hanya berpegang pada ujung jarinya.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan menarikmu." Ucap Ciel, tapi Sebastian malah tertawa.

"Tubuhmu itu kecil, Prince. Tanganmu juga licin." Ejek Sebastian.

"Cerewet!"

"Sudahlah Prince, sebentar lagi aku pasti jatuh. Entah mati entah tidak dari ketinggian 7 lantai seperti ini. Tapi jika aku mati…"

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" Ciel berusaha menarik tangan Sebastian, tapi tampaknya percuma.

"Hihihi…Prince, mungkin aku akan mati. Jadi…bisakah aku mendengar jawabanmu sekarang? Setidaknya aku akan bisa mati dengan wajah tersenyum…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu…aku…"

"Prince…jawab aku, apa kau…menerima cintaku…?"

"Aku-…"

"Jangan bergerak!" sebuah seruan terdengar dari arah belakang. Ciel menoleh, dan berdiri dua orang bertopeng lainnya. Dua orang itu langsung menyergap Ciel.

"Lepaskan! Lepas!" Ciel meronta, ia menatap Sebastian yang kini tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu.

"I love you…Prince…" dan pegangan Sebastian terlepas.

"Sebastiaaaaannnnnn…!" jerit Ciel, tapi orang-orang itu segera menyeret Ciel pergi. Mungkin ada baiknya juga, karena Ciel tidak harus melihat Sebastian terbanting ke bawah sana dengan darah berhamburan.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Ciel terus meronta saat kedua orang itu menyeretnya entah kemana. "Aku harus menemui Sebastian. Aku…ha-…"

Kedua orang itu kini membuka sebuah pintu dengan agak mendobrak, dan seketika mata Ciel terpejam kala cahaya terang langsung menyerbu penglihatannya. Lalu ia mendengar sebuah lagu didendangkan oleh banyak orang…ya, lagu. Lalu perlahan, Ciel pun membuka matanya. Dan seketika sapphire birunya membelalak saat melihat pemandangan ganjil di hadapannya.

Semua orang…ya, semua orang…termasuk Claude, William, Undertaker, Grell dan bahkan Alois, juga semua orang yang Ciel lihat hadir di pesta ulang tahun Sebastian di villa, mereka mengenakan gaun-gaun pesta, menyanyikan lagu 'happy b'day', juga ruangan terang itu yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik indah serta kue tart super megah di tengah ruangan dengan tulisan _"Happy B'day Sebastian"_ , tentu saja hal itu membuat Ciel kebingungan setengah mati. Ia hanya bisa diam menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya kini, hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan, Sebastian. Sebastian tampak sedang duduk di sebuah matras yang di atur sedemikian rupa di jendela seperti tempat penadah. Apa mungkin tadi Sebastian bukan jatuh ke lantai terbawah, melainkan jatuh ke matras yang tampak sudah diatur itu? Kalau begitu…hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat Ciel ambil. _**Semua ini sudah direncanakan!**_

"Oi, Ciel…! Jangan diam saja." Cengir Undertaker, menghampiri Ciel bersama William, Grell dan Alois. Sementara Claude membantu Sebastian turun dari matras itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hehehehe kau terkejut ya." Ucap William.

"Hohoho akhirnya kami bisa mengerjaimu. Ini pesta untukmu dan Sebastian." Ucap Grell.

"Maaf ya, ini rencana mereka lho…aku hanya korban" ucap Alois dengan tampang bersalah. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak menyesal "Tapi kau yang nekat nyebur ke laut itu bukan bagian dari rencana kok…mana mungkin kami merencanakan kau untuk mati. Syukurlah kau selamat."

Ciel tetap diam.

Sebastian menghampiri bersama Claude, ia tersenyum lembut pada Ciel.

"Maaf deh, hehehehe" ucap Sebastian. "Tidak hanya kau yang bisa merencanakan kejutan dengan menjawab pernyataanku di hari ul-tahku. Aku juga bi-…"

PLAAAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi Sebastian.

"Ci-Ciel…"

"Kau pikir…" ucap Ciel dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk, tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat. Lau ia mendongak dan berkata "Kau pikir seberapa khawatirnya aku padamu Hah! Aku sangat khawatir, BRENGSEK! Dan ternyata ini hanya main-main?"

Sebastian terbelalak dengan ucapan Ciel, apalagi karena sebulir air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Ciel.

"Ci-Ciel…aku tak ber-…" Sebastian berniat mengusap air mata Ciel, tapi tangannya langsung ditampik oleh Ciel dengan kasar.

"Persetan kalian semua!" bentak Ciel dan langsung berlari pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ciel!"

"Kau tau Sebastian…" Sebastian batal mengejar saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Alois. "Seumur hidup sejak aku berteman dengan Ciel…" Alois menatap Sebastian tajam. "Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis."

Dan Alois juga berlalu dari ruangan itu untuk mengejar Ciel. Sementara kini Sebastian dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

~ To be Continue ~

Maap, apa critanya membosankan? Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya...XD

Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso, but Sebastian is my fiancé *gaplocked* XD

Yohooo akhirnya update juga. Maaf lama nunggu (emang ada yg nunggu?) abiznya nulis gak kelar-kelar, pake edit sana sini pula. Heheu...gomen sekali lagi...

Reply Review :

Makasih byk bwt Secret BlackHeart, hana-1emptyflower, Half-Human Girl, Alice Hitomu-chan, Kaito Mine, and RenDhi Hausen Edelstein. Arigato read reviewnya...

# buat Nero-Dark Ventus -I hate Hacker : hohohoh maaf, chapter lain saia akan berusaha lebih baik lg :D owh, soal Sebas, Ciel pan mau jawab pernyataan do'i pas ul-tah, sapa aja jg pasti PD bakal diterima laah, kan sbg hadiah heheheh. And soal ClaudeAlois, yeah, mereka belon jadian, lha wong Claude masih suka sebas XD hehehe, emang Ciel nelpon pas Grey lag *piiiiiip* (sensor) kok #plaaak

Ha? Akun kamu yg mana? Waah, kelewatan tuh si hacker. Pan para pembaca gak tau kalo itu bukan kamu, coz akunnya kamu. Hehew, ternyata aku jg review #plaaak iya, saya akan hati-hati. Terimakasih byk nasehatnya, jg terimakasih read reviewnya :D

Chapter 8 : That Butler, Fiance

.

.

.

.

Air laut yang terbelah oleh laju kapal pesiar mewah itu nampaknya tak mengganggu ketenangan di permukaan samudra yang terbentang luas. Jernihnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang menambah keindahan kala kilau bintang-bintang terpantul manis di permukaan laut.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sempurna. Namun tak mampu membuat si pemilik shaphirre blue ocean itu terkagum. Matanya hanya menatap kosong pada sudut malam, sambil sesekali tiupan angin mempermainkan rambut kelabu nya.

"Ciel…" panggil seseorang. Mendapat panggilan itu, sang pemilik shaphirre biru sedikit melirik ke belakang demi mendapati seorang bocah blonde berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Alois?" tanya bocah yang dipanggil Ciel itu.

"Ano…kau mau pulang?" tanya Alois, menatap sahabatnya itu, sekaligus menatap dimana mereka berada. Sebuah landasan helicopter di atas kapal pesiar.

"Ya…" jawab Ciel.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"…" hening sejenak. "Ya…" jawab Ciel kemudian.

Mereka saling diam sampai sebuah helicopter terbang mendekat dan _landing_ di landasan itu. Ciel nyaris melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki helicopter itu saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah panggilan yang terpaksa membatalkan langkahnya.

"Ciel…" panggil orang itu. Ciel tak menoleh, tapi ia tahu siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. Sebastian. "Kita harus bicara." Lanjut Sebastian.

Ciel tak menghiraukan dan kembali melangkah.

"Ciel, tunggu!" ulang Sebastian, berlari menghampiri Ciel serta mencekal lengannya. "Kumohon…" pinta Sebastian.

"Lepas." Ucap Ciel sedatar mungkin dan tanpa pemberontakan akan cekalan di lengannya.

"Ciel, kumohon." Ulang Sebastian.

"Lepas." Ciel juga mengulang ucapannya. Hening sejenak, hingga Sebastian menghela nafas dan perlahan melepas cekalannya terhadap Ciel. Tanpa kata lagi, Ciel memasuki helicopter diikuti Alois.

"Jalan." Ucap Ciel dan helicopter pun segera _take_ _off_ meninggalkan kapal pesiar mewah itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ciel sama sekali tak bicara. Ia sibuk mengutuk diri sendiri karena bisa-bisanya terjebak dalam permainan konyol Sebastian. Tch! Menyesal ia telah merasa khawatir.

Tak berapa lama, helicopter telah mendarat di kediaman Trancy. Setelah Alois turun dan berbasa-basi sebentar, helicopter kembali _take_ _off_ menuju kediaman Phantomhive.

"Bocchan…" seorang kakek tua berseragam _butler_ menghampiri Ciel begitu Ciel turun dari helicopter.

"Ada apa, Tanaka-san?" tanya Ciel.

"Anda sudah ditunggu."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Oleh keluarga Midford."

Glek!

Sontak wajah Ciel membiru. "A-aku mau ke kamar saja. Katakan aku sedang sakit." Ujar Ciel.

"Baiklah, Bocchan."

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju mansion dengan Ciel berjalan di belakang Tanaka sambil memegangi jaz buntut nya. Tapi belum sampai setengah perjalanan menuju kamar, tiba-tiba…

"Cieeeeeel…" panggil riang seorang gadis. Wajah Ciel kian pucat mendengar suara itu. "Tanaka-san. Ciel mana?" tanya gadis pirang itu. "Ho?" ujarnya saat meilhat Ciel di belakang Tanaka. "Kyaaaaaa Cieeeel…" seru si gadis dan langsung berlari memeluk Ciel dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Elizabeth, hentikan!" ucap Ciel.

"Aiiish, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggilku Lizzie." Gadis itu melepas pelukannya pada Ciel.

"Untuk apa datang kemari?" tanya Ciel langsung.

"Hihihi ra-ha-si-a. Ayo ke ruang tamu, ayah, ibu dan kakak sudah menunggu." Lizzie menyeret Ciel.

"Hah? Apa? Mereka juga datang?" tanya Ciel tapi tak dihiraukan Lizzie. Mereka ke ruang tamu dan mendapati keluarga Midford sudah duduk di sana. Dengan sedikit cemberut, Ciel ikutan duduk dengan Lizzie yang masih setia nemplok di tangannya.

"Grr…" Edward, kakak Lizzie tampak tak senang melihat adiknya bersama Ciel.

"Hoo…kau dari mana calon menantuku?" ujar Alexis Leon, kepala keluarga Midford.

"A-apa? Ca-calon menantu?" kaget Ciel.

"Alexis, jangan bicara begitu sebelum menjelaskan duduk perkaranya!" omel Francis, istri Alexis.

"Iya Ciel, kita akan tunangan." Jelas Lizzie yang malah membuat Ciel tambah shock.

"Apa? Tunangan!" histeris Ciel.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Lizzie menarik Ciel berdiri dan memutar mutar tubuh Ciel kayak gangsing.

"A-aku tidak mau!" tolak Ciel.

"Jangan belagak deh!" Omel Edward sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ciel. "Aku juga nggak rela kalau adikku yang manis bakal tunangan sama kamu!"

"Edward!" bentak Francis, membuat Edward bungkam seketika. "Dan kau Elizabeth, berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan!"

"Hihihi, iya ibu." Lizzie segera mengajak Ciel duduk.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Tunangan?" ulang Ciel.

"Ehm, Ya." Jawab Francis. "Keluarga kita sudah saling sepakat sejak kalian lahir untuk menjodohkan kalian."

"Apa? Sepakat? Kalian dengan ayah dan ibu ku?" ulang Ciel.

"Ya."

"Cih, bodoh sekali kau tidak tahu. Bukankah keluarga kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama." Cibir Edward.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang bilang apapun padaku! Lagipula kukira kedekatan keluarga kita sudah benar-benar seperti saudara. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku harus bertunangan dengan Lizzie!" protes Ciel.

"Bukan tiba-tiba, tapi sudah ditetapkan sejak dulu." Ralat Francis.

"Lalu kenapa sejak dulu ayah dan ibu diam saja? Kalian juga tidak bilang apapun?"

"Itu karena kedua orang tuamu bilang kau baru boleh tahu setelah cukup umur. Tapi mereka malah sudah meninggal, sehingga kami memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang supaya kau punya persiapan untuk pertunangan sekaligus pernikahanmu dengan Elizabeth nantinya." Tambah Alexis.

Ciel hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Begitu tahu, aku langsung senang sekali lho Ciel." Ucap Lizzie. "Karena selama ini aku sudah menyukaimu. Tak kusangka kita malah akan bertunangan dan menikah nantinya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau." Protes Ciel.

"Ini adalah amanat dari mendiang orangtuamu. Apa kau mau menghianatinya?" tutur Francis.

Ciel tertunduk dan hanya bisa diam. Hatinya sekarang benar-benar sakit, belum lepas masalahnya dengan Sebastian, kini bertambah satu lagi masalah.

"Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan minggu depan." Ucap Francis yang membuat Ciel kembali terbelalak.

"Kalian bilang kalau aku sudah cukup umur?" kesal Ciel, meskipun seandainya sudah cukup umur pun ia akan tetap menolak.

"Hanya tunangan. Barulah .menikahnya kalau kau sudah cukup umur." Jelas Francis.

Ciel bungkam, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus apa. Dalam hati ia menjerit memanggil nama Sebastian, meski ia sendiri bingung mengapa nama itulah yang ia serukan dalam jiwanya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Esoknya Ciel berangkat sekolah dengan lesu, membuat Alois bingung karena Ciel tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Alois pikir itu masalah tentang Sebastian, sehingga Alois tak bertanya lagi kenapa Ciel begitu. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari, hingga Alois menerima sepucuk undangan yang membuat matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Bocchan…" panggil Thompson pagi itu. Alois yang tengah menikmati hari minggunya dengan bersantai di tepi kolam renang tak begitu mempedulikan panggilan _butler_-nya itu. "Ada undangan." Lanjut Thompson dan barulah Alois sedikit merespon.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Alois lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil menerima undangan yang disodorkan Thompson. Ia membuka undangan itu dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Ciel Phantomhive…Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford…tunangan?" shock Alois. Terdiam sejenak dengan kekagetannya, ia lalu segera memasuki mansion, menuju kamar dan segera ganti baju. Ia lalu melangkah keluar mansion menuju garasinya. Tanpa kata lagi, ia segera ngebut dengan mobil Ferrari nya menuju kediaman Phantomhive.

"Selamat dat-…" tampaknya ucapan selamat datang dari Tanaka tak dipedulikan oleh tamunya itu. Alois segera menuju kamar Ciel, dan benar saja. Sang Phantomhive muda itu memang sedang berada di sana sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan murung.

"Alois, ada apa?" Ciel sedikit terkejut, apalagi saat Alois tiba-tiba menyeretnya tanpa kata. Alois memaksa Ciel masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu segera menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ciel hanya bisa diam akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Turun." Komando Alois setelah mobil mereka berhenti di pantai yang sepi. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di batas pantai. Hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga Alois menyodorkan sesuatu pada Ciel. Undangan pertunangan Ciel.

"Apa ini?" tanya Alois sarkatis.

Ciel hanya tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang apapun padaku, Ciel?"

"…"

"Apa-apaan pertunangan ini? Bagaimana dengan Sebast-…"

"Diam!" bentak Ciel. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah begitu nama Sebastian disebut, apalagi berhubungan dengan pertunangannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu!" tambah Ciel.

"Ciel! Apa kau setega ini? Kau membuang Sebastian begitu saja? Dan bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun?"

"Sudah kubilang diaaam!" Ciel menutup kedua telingannya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Alois tersentak, apalagi saat melihat tubuh Ciel berguncang pelan, dan melihat cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata Ciel. Ciel tak terpejam, pasti ia masih berusaha membendung air matanya itu. "Memangnya kau tahu apa huh?" bentak Ciel. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Alois bungkam, lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu, mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Jadi kau juga tidak menginginkan ini eh?" tanya Alois dengan suara serak. Ia sendiri heran sejak kapan ia ikut menangis. Ia ingin berucap lagi sekedar untuk menghibur Ciel, tapi suaranya serasa tak mampu keluar lagi. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya tanpa melepas pelukan terhadap Ciel.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 07.00 p.m. tapi udara sudah cukup dingin di atap gedung itu. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat udara semakin menusuk. Tapi tampaknya pemuda bermata crimpson itu tak merasa kedinginan. Ia tetap bertahan di atap itu sambil berpegang pada pagar pembatas dan menatap ke depan.

"Sebastian…" panggil seseorang.

Si crimpson itu menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya yang bermata golden spider itu tengah menghampiri.

"Ada apa, Claude?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau sudah lihat ini?" Claude menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado pada Sebastian. Sebastian menerimanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Itu hadiah dari Ciel saat ulang tahunmu. Tercampur dengan kado-kado yang lain sehingga baru ditemukan sekarang." Jelas Claude.

Sebastian segera membuka kado itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan edisi terbatas yang pasti harganya sangat mahal. Sepertinya Ciel tahu kalau Sebastian sangat suka memakai jam tangan. Ada sebuah surat disana, Sebastian segera membacanya.

"_Sebastian, selamat ulang tahun ya…soal jawabanku akan pernyataanmu, ehm…kuucapkan secara lisan saja. Cepat tembak aku lagi hahaha. Oia, soal hadiahnya, maaf kalau kau tidak suka. Aku tidak tahu seleramu. Tapi kukira, kalau memakai jam tangan ini kau akan terlihat…umm, apa ya? Aku lupa. Haha. By. Ciel Phantomhive."_

Sebastian tersenyum miris membaca surat itu.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya." Ucap Sebastian dan segera pergi dari atap. Ia mengambil jacketnya di kamar, lalu melangkah keluar.

"Sebastian, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ash Landers, manager utama Kuroshitsuji.

"Aku ada urusan di luar." Jawab Sebastian.

"Ajak teman-temanmu."

"Ap-Apa?"

"Aku hanya akan mengizinkanmu pergi kalau teman-temanmu juga pergi. Akan terlihat aneh kalau di malam setelah konser akbar kau pergi tanpa teman-temanmu. Public bisa membicarakan yang macam-macam."

"Tap-tapi…"

"Kalau kau tidak setuju maka tetaplah di dorm."

Sebastian hanya menggeram kesal.

Di ruang TV.

"Yooo…kita saksikan gulat professional antara Grell Sutcliffe dengan William T. Spears." Ucap Undertaker dengan menggunakan sandal jepit sebagai mic. Di depannya, William dan Undertaker sudah saling berhadapan ala pegulat professional.

"Siaaap? Mulaaaaiii…"

"Hyaaaaahhh…." Seru William dan Grell dengan bantal di tangan masing-masing. Buukkk! Mereka adu bantal. Apanya yang gulat?

"Ayo ayooo" Undertaker memberi semangat sambil nimpukin kedua temannya pake sandal jepit. "Lawan teruuss…"

Plok…plok…Ash menepuk dua kali sambil memasuki ruang TV untuk menarik perhatian. Di belakangnya mengekor Sebastian dan Claude.

"Semuanya, Sebastian mengajak kalian keluar." Ucap Ash sedikit berteriak.

"Ayoo ayooo…" Undertaker terus berteriak.

"Heeeyaahh…" raung William dan menggebukkan bantal ke Grell. Grell juga tak mau kalah, ia ambil ancang-ancang dan mengayunkan bantalnya kuat-kuat. Tapi karena kepleset sandal jepit yang tadi dilempar Undertaker, bantalnya terlepas dan wuuung…terbang mulus.

Buuukk!

"Eh?"

Grell, William, dan Undertaker membeku di tempat mendengar suara 'bukk' tadi. Ketiganya menengok kaku ke arah melayangnya bantal tadi dan mendapati bantal itu nemplok di wajah managernya. Bantal itu merosot turun dan memperlihatkan wajah managernya yang tersenyum manis, tapi bagi ketiganya senyum itu adalah senyum iblis.

"Wah wah…kalian sedang main apa?" ujar Ash.

"A-Ano, main gulat,eh, perang bantal hahahaha." Ujar William.

"Bantal?"

"I-iya…"

"Bantal?" ulang Ash.

Glek!

"I-iyaa."

"Bantal!" ulang Ash dengan tampang semakin horror.

"Kabuuuuuuurrrr…" seru Grell, William dan Undertaker serta menerobos keluar melalui pintu di belakang Ash, menabrak Sebastian dan Claude yang jadi ikutan terseret karena ulah mereka.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Fiuuh, untung bisa kabur." William menarik nafas lega sambil merilexkan tubuh di kursi penumpang.

"Yeah, Ash kalau sudah marah merepotkan juga." Sahut Undertaker yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aiiish,cat kukuku mengelupas karena gulat tadi. Owh, nooo…" Grell sibuk sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Undertaker pada Claude dan Sebastian yang duduk di kursi depan, Claude memegang kemudi.

"Ke rumah Ciel." Jawab Sebastian cuek.

"Apa? Asyiiikkk…kita lanjutkan pesta waktu itu?" seru William.

"Tck! Diamlah. Awas kalian kalau sampai mengganggu acaraku!" kesal Sebastian.

"Kalau takut kami mengganggu kenapa kau mengajak kami?" sewot Undertaker.

"Ash yang menyuruhku."

"Buuu…"

Tak lama kemudian mobil mereka sampai di depan gerbang mansion Phantomhive.

"Hei, sepertinya sedang ada pesta?" ucap Undertaker.

"Bukannya kita kesini memang untuk pesta?" ujar William.

"Kau tahu soal ini, Sebastian?" tanya Claude.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau sedang ada pesta." Jawab Sebastian.

"Lalu?"

Gerbang terbuka.

"Kita masuk saja." Ucap Sebastian, Claude pun segera menjalankan mobil memasuki area mansion Phantomhive. Cukup jauh dari pintu gerbang sampai ke mansion, dan sepanjang perjalanan dihiasi pernak-pernik mewah.

Mereka turun di depan pintu utama mansion, sedangkan mobil diserahkan pada petugas parkir. Mereka saling tatap, tapi kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki mansion.

"Maaf, undangannya tuan?" ujar kedua penyambut tamu.

"Mampus." Gumam Undertaker. "Lo punya undangannya gak Seb?"

Sebastian menggeleng.

Grell menghampiri salah satu penyambut tamu itu dan memberikan kiss bye tapi di jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal kami?" ujar Grell genit, bergelayut manja di pundak sang penyambut tamu. "Kami ini artist yang di undang khusus ke pesta ini." Grell menjilat leher si penyambut tamu. Ngebuat tuh orang merinding disco dan langsung mempersilahkan Kuroshitsuji masuk.

"Wuaaah…" kagum William, Undertaker dan Grell begitu memasuki pesta. Benar-benar mewah. Dan kini mereka merasa aneh dengan diri mereka sendiri karena tak memakai pakaian resmi. Semua tamu tampak memakai gaun dan jaz, pakaian resmi ala bangsawan.

"Heheu, kita ganti baju dulu yok…" pundung Undertaker.

Mereka masih mematung di tengah ruangan pesta itu. Hingga MC membuka suara.

"Baiklah, sepertinya para tamu undangan sudah datang. Mari kita sambut pasangan pertunangan ini, penerus keluarga Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive dan Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

Deg!

Kuroshitsuji langsung membeku di tempat, terutama Sebastian.

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan, dan dari atas tangga dari lantai dua, seorang gadis cantik berjalan dengan riang sambil memeluk lengan seorang bocah berambut kelabu. Keduanya tampak serasi, sang gadis terlihat sangat cantik dan sang pemuda juga sangat tampan er…imut mungkin lebih tepat.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan dua orang pemuda mengiringi di belakang mereka. Edward dan Alois.

Awalnya Alois berjalan dengan tenang, sampai matanya menangkap pemandangan mencolok di tengah ruangan.

"Ciel…" panggil Alois setengah berbisik, suaranya tersamar di tengah riuh tepuk tangan. "Ciel…" ulang Alois dan menepuk pundak Ciel. Ciel menoleh. Alois menunjuk dengan wajahnya, sehingga Ciel mengikuti arah tatapan Alois.

Seketika kedua shapirre birunya membola mendapati Kuroshitsuji berada di tengah ruangan itu. Tengah menatapnya!

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Lizzie karena tiba-tiba Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana berubah lengang, para tamu mengikuti arah tatapan Ciel dan mendapati kelima pemuda keren tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Seakan memberi jalan, para tamu menepi sehingga arah tatapan Ciel dan Kuroshitsuji tak terhalang seorang pun.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana benar-benar sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar bisikan lirih para tamu tapi lalu menghilang lagi.

"Jadi…" akhirnya Sebastian membuka suara. "Ini jawabanmu…? Ciel Phantomhive."

Hening lagi. Ciel tak tahu harus bicara apa. Hingga Sebastian meneruskan ucapannya.

"_Fine_." Ujar Sebastian. "Maaf sudah mengganggu acara ini." Sebastian lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama teman-temannya.

Sepeninggal mereka, suasana kembali ribut dengan bisik-bisik para tamu. Sementara Ciel tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Seakan baru tersadar, beberapa detik kemudian Ciel melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar Kuroshitsuji, tapi lengannya didekap oleh seseorang.

"Cieeel…ini pertunangan kita lho…" ucap Lizzie yang mendekap lengan Ciel dengan erat, sementara Ciel hanya bisa pasrah menatap kepergian Kuroshitsuji dengan pandangan tak rela.

Lain dengan Alois. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya yang lalu terhadap Ciel dan Sebastian. Nekat, Alois langsung melesat menyusul Sebastian dan kawan-kawan tanpa menghiraukan apa yang akan terjadi di pesta selanjutnya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju dorm, Kuroshitsuji sama sekali tak buka suara. Grell, William dan Undertaker yang biasanya ribut pun ikut bungkam, seakan ikut mengerti perasaan Sebastian.

Braak!

Sebastian keluar sambil membanting pintu mobil setelah mobil berhenti di depan dorm Kuroshitsuji. Ia berjalan cepat menuju satu-satunya tempat yang biasa menenangkannya. Atap.

"Brengsek!" kesal Sebastian sambil menghantam pagar pembatas atap. Pikirannya campur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengamuk? Rasanya gila. Ini kekesalannya sendiri, ia tak ingin orang lain jadi korbannya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun hanya terduduk pasrah sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas itu.

"Hebat. Dulu Grey dan sekarang Ciel." Gumamnya dan tersenyum pahit. "Cinta itu memang brengsek!"

"Kenapa tidak denganku saja?" ucap seseorang, memasuki atap dan berjalan ke arah Sebastian.

"Claude…" gumam Sebastian.

"Kalau denganku…kau pasti takkan terluka seperti ini Sebastian." Claude berlutut di hadapan Sebastian. "Kalau denganku…aku bersumpah takkan menyakitimu, dan aku bersumpah takkan membuatmu terluka." Claude membelai pipi Sebastian dengan punggung telunjuknya. "Mulailah melihatku, Sebastian…" perlahan Claude mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian.

"Claude, aku…" ujar Sebastian terpotong oleh sebuah seruan.

"Tidak boleh!"

Sebastian dan Claude menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang bocah blonde berdiri di sana.

"Alois…?" ujar Sebastian agak terkejut.

"Claude itu milikku, Sebastian." Ujar Alois penuh percaya diri sambil menghampiri mereka. "Kau tidak boleh memilikinya."

"Tch!" decih Claude kesal. "Aku bu-…"

"Ciel juga…" potong Alois. "Ciel adalah milikmu, Sebastian. Kau tidak boleh berpaling pada yang lain."

Sebastian tertawa singkat.

"Milikku?" cibirnya. "Lalu pertunangan siapa tadi?"

"Ciel sama sekali tak menginginkan pertunangan itu, Sebastian."

"Tapi sama saja kan? Dia tetap bertunangan! Lagipula, dia memang hanya mempermainkanku sejak awal. Dia sengaja tidak memberikan jawabannya atas pernyataanku hanya untuk membuatku hancur dalam hari pertunangannya!" Sebastian menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan sakit hatinya.

"Kau salah Sebastian." Jawab Alois tetap dengan nada rendah. "Ciel menyukaimu. Dia ingin menerimamu sebagai hadiah atas ulang tahunmu. Dia ingin dirinya menjadi hadiah terindah dalam hidupmu."

"Tapi apa hasilnya!" bentak Sebastian.

"Apa kau tahu, Ciel menceritakan pertunangannya padaku sambil menangis. Dan harusnya kau dengar siapa nama yang dia sebutkan dalam tangisnya itu, karena nama itu adalah namamu."

Sebastian terbelalak.

"Masih belum terlambat, Sebastian. Ciel belum menikah, kau tahu." Lanjut Alois.

"Jadi kau mau bilang Sebastian harus membatalkan pertunangan Ciel, begitu?" timpal Claude. "Konyol sekali. Berurusan dengan keluarga bangsawan, apalagi urusan internal seperti ini, sama saja dengan cari mati."

Alois menghela nafas, lalu menjawab pernyataan Claude.

"Keluarga bangsawan memang rumit, terlalu banyak aturan dan lain sebagainya. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada celah kan? Apalagi Ciel, pihak yang bertunangan sendirilah yang tidak menyetujuinya."

Hening. Ketiganya bungkam.

"Hn…aku mau kita taruhan." Seringai Alois pada akhirnya. "Sebastian, aku tahu kau masih suka Ciel. Dan kau Claude, kau masih menyukai Sebastian. Sedangkan aku, tentu saja masih menyukai Claude."

"Lalu?" tanya Sebastian sedikit penasaran.

"Kita taruhan. Siapa yang bisa menjadikan cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Jelas Alois dengan seringaiannya. "Aku akan membuat Claude jatuh cinta padaku, Claude membuat Sebastian jatuh cinta padanya, dan Sebastian, kau harus membuat Ciel kembali ke pelukanmu. Lalu yang kalah…"

Sedikit memberi jeda.

"Mentraktir bulan madu kemanapun pasangan yang menang mau." Lanjut Alois.

"Bulan madu?" raung Grell, William dan Undertaker yang ternyata nguping di balik pintu, ngebuat Alois, Sebastian dan Claude cengok.

"Hehehehehe…" Grell, William dan Undertaker cengengesan sambil menampakkan wujudnya.

"Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Alois pada ketiganya.

"Hah, kami juga diajak?" tunjuk William pada dirinya dan kedua temannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Asyiiikkk….pasti kami setuju dong!" girang ketiganya.

"Hei! Aku belum bilang menyetujuinya!" kesal Sebastian, tapi tampaknya sama sekali tak didengar karena teman-temannya itu masih saja bersorak dan menghayal tentang liburan mereka.

"Hei, nanti saat mereka bulan ma-…"

"Diaaaamm!" bentak Sebastian pada akhirnya, membuat suasana hening seketika. Sebastian bangkit, menatap tajam Alois.

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku masih menyukai Ciel?" ucap Sebastian sarkatis. "Dia hanyalah penambah rasa sakitku. Tak jauh beda dengan Charles Grey! Mereka sama-sama brengsek! Aku tidak sudi kembali lagi padanya." Sebastian melirik Claude. "Dan memangnya siapa yang telah meresmikan Claude sebagai kekasihmu. Dia masih menyukaiku dan selamanya akan begitu! Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berpaling padanya! Ayo Claude." Sebastian menarik Claude pergi, meninggalkan Alois dan ketiga member Kuroshitsuji dalam beku.

"Ada ide?" tanya Undertaker, melirik ketiga orang didekatnya.

William dan Alois angkat bahu sambil saling tatap. Sedangkan Grell…

"Aku punya id-…"

"Shut Up!" bentak tiga orang lainnya dan beranjak meninggalkan atap.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian! Katanya nanya apa aku punya ide!" Grell mencak-mencak.

"Nggak ada yang nanya lu kok." Sahut William.

"Iya, ide dari lo pasti nggak guna." Tambah Undertaker yang membuat mereka bertiga akhirnya benjol kena timpuk sepatu high heels yang dikenakan Grell.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian akhirnya menghentikan langkah dan melepas pegangan tangannya pada Claude. Ia berdiri dua langkah di depan Claude.

"Maaf atas ucapanku tadi." Ucap Sebastian lirih.

Claude melangkah mendekati Sebastian. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Ia menopangkan dagunya di pundak Sebastian, sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya di leher sang raven. "Kutemani malam ini?"

"Maaf." Ucap Sebastian lagi dan melepaskan diri dari Claude dengan sedikit kasar. Ia lalu pergi dari hadapan Claude tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sepeninggal Sebastian, Claude hanya bisa diam. Hingga sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau bohong waktu berkata itu semua kan? Karena sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah berpaling padaku." Ujar Claude pahit.

Sebastian membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pikiran kalut, lalu tepat saat ia akan menutup pintunya lagi, ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok 'bola bulu' yang muncul di ambang pintu.

Tatapan Sebastian berubah melembut dan sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia menggendong 'bola bulu' berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menutup pintu.

"Miaw…miaw…" hanya itu jawaban yang diterimanya, tapi cukup membuat Sebastian tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, Ci-…" Sebastian batal merapalkan nama kucing itu. "Sepertinya aku harus mengubah namamu. Umm…bagaimana kalau kuro? Bulumu kan hitam."

Seakan tidak suka, kucing itu tak memberikan ngeongan apapun sebagai jawaban. Sebastian pura-pura tak mempedulikan itu lalu menurunkan si kucing dari gendongannya. Sebastian beranjak menuju dapur, mengambil sekotak makanan kucing dan menuangkannya di mangkuk binatang peliharaan pastinya. Tapi ia heran saat kucing itu tak muncul di dekatnya, padahal biasanya ia langsung menghampiri begitu Sebastian mengambil makanan.

"Kuro…" panggil Sebastian, tak ada respon. "Kuro…" panggilnya lagi dan tetap tak ada respon. Sebastian kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati kucing itu ada disana. "Kuro, kau ini kenapa sih. Ini makananmu." Sebastian menyodorkan mangkok makanan itu di depan sang kucing.

"Miaw…" kucing itu malah menatap Sebastian tanpa mempedulikan makanannya. Sebastian terdiam, mata crimpsonnya bertemu dengan mata biru si kucing. Entah kenapa rasanya Sebastian ingin menangis saja.

"Oooke, aku menyerah." Ujar Sebastian. "Kau tidak mau kupanggil dengan nama Kuro?"

"Miaw…"

"Baiklah, Ci-…" Sebastian tercekat. "Argh! Sudahlah,cepat makan makanannya!" raung Sebastian frustasi dan akhirnya masuk kamar dan membanting diri di ranjang. Ia setengah bersandar ke kepala ranjang dan mengusap wajahnya, seakan dengan begitu segala masalahnya akan hilang.

"Miaw…" kucing itu muncul di depan pintu, menatap Sebastian. Lalu melangkah dan menaiki ranjang, duduk di hadapan Sebastian. "Miaw…" kucing itu menatap lurus ke mata Sebastian. Sebastian balas menatap, tatapan tajamnya perlahan berubah menjadi sayu, hingga tangannya terulur untuk membawa kucing itu dalam dekapannya.

"Ciel…Ciel…Ciel…" bisiknya ambigu. Sebenarnya siapa nama yang dipanggilnya? Nama kucing itu atau…

~ To be continue ~

Oke. Maaf banget kalo di chapter ini nggak ada humornya. Soalnya konflik nggak mendukung banget sih =,= gw jadi bingung mau nambahin humor dimana. Maaf kalo chapter ini jadi membosankan. Tapi jangan kabur dong #plaaaak XD chapter depan saia usahain laaah…

Yosh, akhir kata, Review please…


	9. Chapter 9

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso, but Sebastian is my boyfriend muahahahahaha *digiles*

Gw LULUS, gimana dg readers semuanya? :D

Yohoo, gue sempet bingung buat nglanjutin chapter ini. Ampe nulis banyak terus gw hapus lagi krn nggak puas. Trus gw rombak critanya. Mikir di depan kompi ampe lamaaaa~…moga nggak mengecewakan deh ini. Amiiiin :-D

Reply Review :

Makasih byk bwt hana-1emptyflower, RenDhi Hausen Edelstein, Kaito Mine, dEviLune Michaelis, Kuro Phantomhive, Alice Hitomu-chan and ReBRn 19. Makasih read reviewnya :D

#bwt Nero-Dark Ventus : waaah begitu km nyanyi gw langsung nyari tuh lagu tuh XD biar bs ngrasain jg #plaaak tp menurutku Sebas lebih cocok nyanyi Mr. Broken Heart nya Yuya Matsushita *digampar* tp lagu tu jg cocok kok XD waaah met patah hati aja ya (?) saia menyediakan las hati, mau? Heheu makash, moga chapter ni alurnya jg gak maksa XP hoho lemon sebyyciel nya nanti-nantian kalo ada. Akunmu uda Q cai kok gak ada? Mungkin saia salah ketik nama akunmu kali yak XD hehe byk yg pengen ngebunuh lizzie yak XD makasih read reviewnya :D

#.id : hooo km review yg chapt 7 yak XD ho oh, chapter ntu jg byk yg ngomong terlalu gimana gitu *termasuk saia sendiri* #plaaaak XD makasih read reviewnya :D

#Aishire Atha : waah, pdhal K-Pop oke lho...ganteng2 *digampar* yosh makasih udah mau baca, pdhal km benci boyband XD chapter depan kayknya milik ClaudeAlois, waiting ea #ngarep. Makasih read reviewnya :D

Chapter 9 : That Butler, Lonely

.

.

.

**Ciel's POV**

Sepi…

"Cieeeell…"

Hampa…

"Ayo ayo, kita main apa?"

Kosong…

"Cieeeeel, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih…" dan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Auw…" keluhku. "Apa sih, Lizzie." Aku merengut, menatap kesal pada gadis pirang yang sudah resmi bertunangan denganku beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bersemangatlah sedikit, ini liburan pertama kita sebagai tunangan lho…hihihi…" riang Lizzie dengan senyum terbaiknya yang bagiku sangat memuakkan. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cieell…" panggil Lizzie lagi, sepertinya ia mulai kesal.

"Kau duluan saja, Lizzie." Ujarku sambil memalingkan wajahku dengan cuek dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Lizzie dengan menusuri batas pantai.

"Yaaah…kok gitu sih…" keluh Lizzie yang sama sekali tak kugubris. Aku terus berjalan dalam hening, namun pikiranku kalut. Jujur saja, aku…benar-benar kesepian. Padahal, pantai di musim panas seperti ini sangatlah ramai, dimana-mana ada manusia, tapi aku merasa…sendiri…

Aku tidak tahu kemana harus pergi untuk menghilangkan kesepian ini. Alois? Cukup. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Sebastian? Oh, hebat. Kenapa lagi-lagi nama itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Tapi…mungkinkah kesepianku akan hilang bila bertemu dengannya? Tch! Yang benar saja. Kurasa dia bahkan sudah tak mau lagi melihat tampangku.

Jadi…kemana aku seharusnya pergi…supaya hatiku bisa sedikit terisi…?

**Normal POV**

Malam sudah semakin larut, dan angin bertiup kian kencang terlebih di tempat tinggi. Tapi…lagi-lagi pemuda bermata crimson itu -Sebastian Michaelis- tak peduli akan hal tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju atap dorm-nya dengan membawa gitar, sebuah kertas dan bolpoin.

Ia duduk dengan bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menyamankan diri dengan memegang gitar sekaligus pena-nya. Tampaknya ia ingin menciptakan lagu.

Tatapan mata crimpson-nya yang biasanya tajam, kini meredup. Menyiratkan seberapa berat beban yang kini dirasakanya. Sesaat, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memegangi dadanya. Ada rasa sakit disana, sakit…sekaligus hampa. Iapun mulai memetik gitarnya, ah, tidak, ia mengangkat penanya. Menuliskan sesuatu. Aneh, bukankah seseorang biasanya menciptakan lagu dengan menemukan melodi-nya dulu dan baru menulis lyric?

Ah, rupanya dia bukan menulis lyric, melainkan menuliskan sebuah nama secara vertical. Ya, huruf-huruf dari nama itulah yang akan menjadi huruf awal di tiap bait lagu yang akan ia ciptakan.

Selesai menuliskan nama itu, barulah ia mulai memetik gitar, menemukan melody yang tepat, lalu mulai menyusun lyric. Detik demi detik…bait-bait lagu mulai terbentuk. Huruf-huruf di kertas tadi mulai tersusun menjadi lyric yang indah. Hingga saat huruf terakhir yang belum terisi, Sebastian tampak tercengang dengan lyric yang ditulisnya sendiri.

Ia menggeram kesal, menggeretakkan gigi-giginya hingga tanpa sadar darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan lalu meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk dan melemparnya. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada pagar pembatas, mendongak dan merasakan semilir angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

"Dia menyakitiku…" ucap Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia telah membuatku hancur…Dia menghianatiku…Dia brengsek!" sentak Sebastian di akhir kalimat, tapi lalu tertunduk sambil meremas rambutnya. Dia menjerit frustasi sesaat, berharap dengan teriakan itu bisa meluapkan sedikit kekesalannya.

"Tapi kenapa…" lanjut Sebastian. "Kenapa dia selalu saja muncul di kepalaku! Kenapa dia selalu saja memonopoli setiap detik waktuku! Dan kenapa…" jeda sesaat, Sebastian menatap kertas lyric yang barusan dilemparnya. "…aku merasa kesepian tanpanya…"

Hening tanpa pergerakan. Akhirnya Sebastian melangkah untuk mengambil kembali kertas lyric itu. Dibukanya kembali kertas yang sudah sangat lecek itu, memperhatikan lyric bait demi bait.

"Kau telah menghancurkanku…tapi kenapa aku malah menulis lyric seperti ini…kenapa bukan lyric kutukan yang muncul di otakku, kenapa malah…" Sebastian kembali terduduk, atau lebih tepatnya membanting diri untuk duduk. "Bodoh! Cepatlah datang kemari! Kau juga kesepian kan! Kau bilang kau tidak suka bertunangan dengannya. Jadi cepatlah datang kemari! Dasar bodooooohhh!" raung Sebastian. Nafasnya terengah, lama ia tetap dalam keadaan itu, hingga ia kembali menghampiri gitarnya.

Sebastian mengambil bolpoin tadi, lalu melengkapi bait terakhir lagu-nya yang diawali dengan huruf 'E'. setelah itu, ia kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan kali ini…ia benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu secara keseluruhan. Melody-nya mengalun begitu indah. Andai saja 'dia' yang namanya Sebastian jadikan sebagai huruf awal di tiap lagunya mendengarkan lagu ini, ya…andai saja…dan benar saja, hal itu **'mungkin'** saja terjadi. Karena begitu Sebastian menyelesaikan acara nyanyi-nya, tiba-tiba…

Gusraaaakk!

Pintu atap terbuka dan muncul tiga sosok konyol dengan saling bertindihan.

"Adudududuh, sakit! Cepat bangun bodoooh!" omel Grell yang berada di posisi paling bawah.

"Aduuuh, William! Cepat bangun, bego! Berat niih…" omel Undertaker yang ada di atas Grell.

"Ugh…iya iya. Kakiku juga sakit nih…" keluh William yang ada di posisi paling atas, ia bangkit dengan perlahan, diikuti kedua temannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Ng…?" seakan baru sadar, trio bodoh itu nyengir innocence sambil berkata "Ah, tidak sedang apa-apa kok…" sementara William tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"William, apa yang ada di balik punggungmu?" tanya Sebastian dengan muka horror.

Gulp! William langsung menelan ludah berat. "A-ahahaha bu-bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Bukan apa-apa? Berarti aku boleh lihat dong?" kratak! Sebastian menghampiri mereka sambil menggeretakkan tulang-tulang di tinjunya.

"E-eh…se-serius…" William dan kedua temannya itu mulai berjalan mundur.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku!" raung Sebastian dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Gyaaaaaaa apapun yang terjadi, pertaruhkan nyawa kalian supaya handycam ini sampai di tangan Ciel…!" seru William lebay sambil berlari menjauh bersama Grell dan Undertaker.

"What the Fuck! Handycam? Kalian merekamku barusan ya? Kembalikan rekamannyaaaaa! Aku belum ingin Ciel tahu!" mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, lanjut Sebastian dalam hati.

Sebastian –tak lupa mengambil gitar dan kertas lyric tadi— mengejar ketiga temannya tadi yang bilang mau memperlihatkan rekaman itu pada Ciel.

"Hei, apa kalian merekamnya dari awal lagu?" sempat-sempatnya Sebastian tanya saat aksi kejar-kejaran ini.

"Nggak kok." Jawab William sambil terus berlari.

"Nggak dari awal lagu, tapi dari awal kau memasuki atap." Tambah Undertaker.

"Jadi ungkapam kata hatimu tadi juga terekam dengan jelas." Sambung Grell.

"Brengseeeeekkk!" raung Sebastian. "Cepat berikan handycam itu!" Sebastian mempercepat larinya, tapi tampaknya gitar yang dibawanya sedikit memberikan beban. Apalagi berlari di koridor kamar yang sempit seperti itu.

"Lho? Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya Claude yang baru saja keluar kamar. Tampaknya Sebastian sama sekali tak menggubris dan terus berlari, tapi…

Ckiiiiiitt…!

Sebastian mengerem langkahnya mendadak dan balik lagi ke Claude.

"Nih!" Sebastian dengan seenak jidat memberikan gitar dan…o'ow, tanpa sadar kertas lyric-nya juga kepada Claude.

"Apa yang…" belum sempat Claude bertanya, Sebastian sudah kembali berlari mengejar tiga cecunguk itu. Tinggallah Claude yang kini bengong menatap kepergian teman-temannya. Lalu, pandangannya teralih pada benda-benda yang tadi dititipkan, ralat, dipaksa dititipkan oleh Sebastian tadi.

Daripada gitar, Claude lebih tertarik pada kertas kumal di tangannya, ia pun membuka kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Ini…" ujarnya kemudian.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Huaaah…hosh…hosh…" William, Grell dan Undertaker terengah. Mereka berhenti berlari sambil ngos-ngosan di depan halte bus.

"Hosh…apa Sebastian masih mengejar? Hosh…" tanya Undertaker.

"Entahlah…gulp!...tadi dia…hosh…berhenti saat Claude keluar kamar." Jawab William.

"Mungkin saja dia akan mengejar lagi. Hosh…hosh…huuuh!" Grell yang pertama bisa menormalkan nafasnya, kini berkacak pinggang dengan anggunnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau rekaman ini kita berikan pada si bocah kelabu itu?" Ujar Grell.

"Itu karena masalah akan semakin rumit kalau dia sampai tahu." Ucap sebuah suara.

"EeeH?" Grell, William dan Undertaker menoleh, mendapati Sebastian yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tampang ngos-ngosan juga.

"Dia pasti akan semakin marah padaku." Alasan Sebastian dengan wajah merona.

Tercengang sejenak, sampai Grell menyadari sesuatu.

"Bohong ah! Justru masalah akan selesai kalau Ciel tahu kau masih menyukainya. Bilang saja kau malu kalau sampai kata hatimu yang secara terang-terangan tadi diketahui oleh orangnya." Tuduh Grell.

Jleb!

Rasanya ada anak panah yang nancep tepat di kepala Sebastian.

Tin…tin…

Sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Grell, William dan Undertaker segera menaiki bus itu, meninggalkan Sebastian yang kayaknya masih belum sadar.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 menit…

"What the Fuck!" raung Sebastian yang baru sadar kalau bus yang membawa rekamannya sudah berjalan menjauh uh uh dari tadi. "Temeee!" raung Sebastian dan langsung kelabakan mencari taxi. Tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan taxi itu.

"Pak, kejar bus di depan itu." Perintah Sebastian dan si sopir pun menurut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai taxi yang dinaiki Sebastian hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Bus yang dinaiki Grell, William dan Undertaker.

"Gyaaa kalau begini kita bisa terkejar nih. Pak, cepet dong!" omel Grell sambil nyekek si sopir bus.

"Eh?" William tampak memperhatikan sesuatu. "Ah, turunkan kami di tempat rental motor itu pak." tunjuk William pada sebuah rentalan motor.

Bus pun berhenti tepat di depan tempat rental itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ketiga member Kuroshitsuji ini segera turun dari bus dan menyabet 1 motor untuk masing-masing.

"Kami bayar nanti…!" teriak Undertaker saat sang pemilik rental teriak-teriak ga-je. Mereka bertiga langsung ngebut dengan motor track hasil nyolong mereka. Tapi rupanya Sebastian juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga mengambil motor dari tempat rental itu.

"Cih! Jadi kayak balap liar. Bisa di uber polisi nih!" keluh William.

"Argh! Bodo! Ayo cepat." Ujar Grell. Meski bencis, rupanya doi bisa ngebut juga.

"Woooiii…cepet berhenti!" teriak Sebastian yang jaraknya sudah tak begitu jauh dari ketiga temannya.

"Nggak akan!" balas William.

"Itu hak pribadiku, bego!" maki Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan, memangnya kenapa sih Ciel nggak boleh tahu kalau kau masih suka dia?" Grell mencoba mengorek informasi. "Dia juga pasti masih suka kamu kan?"

"Mana mungkin! Dia sudah tunangan!" kesal Sebastian.

"Tapi kan dia nggak setuju dengan tunangannya itu!"

"Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menerimaku kan? Pernyataanku yang waktu itu saja tidak dijawabnya!"

"Bukan tak dijawab! Tapi belum sempat dijawab. Ah, aku tahu. Kau Cuma takut pada jawaban yang akan diutarakan Ciel kan?"

"Argh! Berisik! Pokoknya kembalikan rekaman itu!"

"Tidak bisa." Timbrung William. "Soal dia menerimamu atau tidak kan urusan nanti. Yang penting dia tahu kalau kau masih suka dia. Sebelum ini dia pasti beranggapan kalau kau sudah membencinya."

Sebastian terdiam. Ucapan mereka ada benarnya juga. Tapi…mengingat apa saja yang tadi Sebastian katakan di atap yang dengan jelasnya terekam di handycam itu, Sebastian jadi berpikir seribu kali lagi sebelum merelakan video itu diperlihatkan pada Ciel.

"Pokoknya balikiiiinn~!" raung Sebastian dan mempercepat laju motornya. Mereka saling berkejaran dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga saat melewati pertigaan, mereka sama sekali tak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas, toh jalanan tampak sepi. Mereka asal terobos saja tanpa sadar sebuah Lamborghini melaju kencang dari arah kiri.

"Gyaaaaa…!" baik mereka berempat ataupun Lamborghini itu sama-sama mengerem mendadak. Fiuuh…untunglah sempat. Hanya saja motor William dan Undertaker sempat menabrak trotoar dan roboh, meski sama sekali tak ada cedera. Hanya roboh saja. Sebastian dan Grell menghampiri mereka tanpa turun dari motor.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" si pemilik Lamborghini keluar dan menghampiri para pembalap dadakan itu. Ke empat member Kuroshitsuji itu menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat siapa pemilik Lamborghini tadi.

"Alois…?" ucap keempatnya serempak.

"Iya, ini aku. Ah, rupanya kalian." Ucap Alois. William dan Undertaker tampak menegakkan motornya kembali. "Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Alois.

"Ke…" seakan baru sadar akan tujuan awalnya, Sebastian segera meraung kesal. "Cepat kembalikan benda itu!"

"Nggak akaaann!" raung Undertaker dan William lalu segera menaiki motor mereka.

"Apapun yang terjadi kami akan membawa rekaman ini ke rumah Ciel! Ciel harus melihatnya!" tambah William dan keempatnya kembali melanjutkan aksi saling kejar.

"Oi…oi…tunggu…" ucap Alois yang pastinya tak digubris. "Padahal aku mau bilang kalau Ciel sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia kan sedang liburan bersama keluarga Midford."

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Yeeaaah…sebentar lagi finish!" girang Undertaker setelah melihat gerbang mansion Phantomhive tak jauh lagi. Mereka semakin menambah kecepatan sampai menyadari sesuatu. Dan hebatnya, kesadaraan itu muncul di saat jarak mereka ke pintu gerbang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Gyaaaa gerbangnya kan tertutup!" raung Undertaker, William dan Undertaker sambil meng-klakson habis-habisan dan berusaha mengerem sekuat tenaga, berharap terjadi keajaiban. Dan ya, keajaiban itu memang ada. Gerbang mansion Phantomhive rupanya menggunakan sensor suara, jadi begitu mendengar klakson, gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ketiga, eh, keempat orang bodoh ini sudah terlanjur mengerem.

Motor mereka pun terhenti karena pengereman itu dan saling bertumbukan, ban motornya menggesek cepat dan pada akhirnya kehilangan kendali lalu nyusruk ke taman yang ada di kanan kiri jalan menuju _manor house_.

"Huaaaah…" mereka pun tepar dengan nafas tersengal. Mereka terlentang di rerumputan, sementara motor mereka, mereka biarkan roboh begitu saja. Aksi mereka tadi mau tak mau mengundang keributan. Butler keluarga Phantomhive, Tanaka, menghampiri mereka sambil membawa beberapa _bodyguard_.

"E-eh?" cengok Kuroshitsuji dikeroyok begitu rupa oleh para _bodyguard_. Saat mereka sudah nyaris diseret oleh para _bodyguard_ itu, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Tunggu." Ucap Alois, memasuki gerbang dengan Lamborghini-nya yang kaca jendelanya ia buka. "Mereka bukan orang jahat. Mereka temanku dan Ciel juga." Ujar Alois.

"Saya mengerti." Ujar Tanaka sambil membungkuk hormat dan menyuruh para _bodyguard_-nya melepaskan Kuroshitsuji.

"Mohon maaf atas kekacauan ini." Alois turun dari mobil dan mewakili teman-temannya itu untuk minta maaf.

"Kami juga minta maaf karena langsung menangkap mereka." Sopan Tanaka. "Baiklah, mari masuk ke dalam."

"Apa Ciel ada?" tanya William langsung.

"Maaf, Bocchan sedang pergi bersama keluarga Midford."

"EEEEHHH?" shock Kuroshitsuji. Lho? Kok Sebastian ikutan nggak senang ya?

"Heeeh, aku juga sudah mau bilang begitu. Tapi kalian langsung main kabur saja." keluh Alois. "Memangnya ada apa kalian segitu 'semangat'nya mencari Ciel?"

Dweeng! Seakan baru sadar (lagi) Sebastian langsung bertampang setan.

"Cepat kembalikan benda itu!" raung Sebastian dan langsung menubruk William.

"Gyaaa…" reflek William meraih handycam yang tergantung di lehernya itu lalu melemparnya sembarangan, pokoknya jangan sampai kena sama Sebastian! Beruntung handycam itu ditangkap oleh Alois.

"Handycam? Apa isinya?" heran Alois.

"Apapun itu pokoknya Ciel harus melihatnya!" ucap William.

"Nggak! Jangan sampai dia melihatnya!" ucap Sebastian, berniat merebutnya dari Alois tapi langsung disergap oleh Grell, William, dan Undertaker.

"Cepat bawa pergi dan sembunyikan di tempat aman sampai Ciel kembali. Pokoknya dia harus lihat!" Undertaker meyakinkan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Alois dan mulai berlari menjauh. "Tanaka-san, tunjukkan tempat paling aman di mansion ini untuk menyembunyikan handycam-nya sampai Ciel pulang."

"Baik." Ujar Tanaka dan segera berlari mengikuti Alois bersama para _bodyguard_-nya.

"Heeiii…Tunggu!" Raung Sebastian. Dia benar-benar kesal pada ketiga sahabatnya ini. Dan karena kekesalannya itulah, tenaga Sebastian tampaknya jadi berkali-kali lipat. Ia memberontak dan akhirnya bisa meloloskan diri dari ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Sebastian langsung mengejar kepergian Alois. Alois tampak kaget karena pastinya langkahnya yang kecil akan segera terkejar. Ia menatap Grell cs yang ternyata ngikut di belakang Sebastian, dan terlihat William melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai kode 'lempar'. Melihat jarak Sebastian padanya yang kian dekat, tanpa pikir panjang ia melemparkannya ke William. Tapi…

Jeng…jeng…jeng…

Tinggi Sebastian yang 185 cm itu tentu saja bisa dengan mudah memotong arah operan (?) handycam itu.

"Gyaaaaaa" shock Alois, William, Undertaker dan Grell, sementara Sebastian tersenyum iblis.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Geram Grell. "Hyaaaaatt jurus Shinigami meraaah!" Grell langsung melompat, bersiap nendang Sebastian, tapi Sebastian lebih sigap dan segera menghindar.

Kabuuumm…! Grell sukses mencium aspal dengan anggunnya.

"Akan segera kumusnahkan barang laknat ini." Geram Sebastian dan dalam satu langkah, ia mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu…Hup! Ia melemparkan handycam itu sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu gerbang mansion yang sudah tertutup dari tadi.

"Huweeeee pasti ancur tuh…!" tangis Grell, William, Undertaker dan Alois dalam hati. Dengan _effect_ _slow_ _motion_, bisa dilihat saat-saat handycam itu meluncur manis menuju gerbang besi itu. Melayang…berputar…dan…pintu terbuka! Ya! Pintu gerbang itu terbuka karena sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam berjalan masuk melewati pintu itu. Masih _effect slow motion_, mata Kuroshitsuji minus Claude plus Alois (?) terbelalak, dan…

Bruuukk! *_effect slow motion off_* Handycam itu menghantam kaca depan mobil. Oke, kaca mobil itu memang baik-baik saja *mobil mahal gitu loh…* tapi bagaimana dengan handycam itu?

Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang bocah bermata _deep ocean_ keluar dari sana.

"Cieeeeeeellll…" seru semuanya dan segera berlomba lari menghampiri Ciel. "Cepat ambil handycam itu!" teriak William panic karena Sebastian juga ikut berlari ke arah yang sama.

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan diambil!" protes Sebastian.

"Ha?" ujar Ciel bingung. Rupanya ia tak dapat mendengar ucapan William ataupun Sebastian karena mereka semua berteriak di saat yang bersamaan. Cengok melihat beberapa orang aneh menyerbu ke arahnya, Ciel menoleh dan mendapati sebuah handycam nangkrong di kap mobilnya. "Ha? Handycam siapa?" Ciel pun segera mengambil handycam itu. Tapi begitu menoleh ke depan…"Gyaaaaaa!" jerit Ciel dan…

Bruuuukkkhhh!

Orang-orang laknat tadi menubruknya secara bersamaan sehingga kontan handycam itu terlepas dari genggaman Ciel sementara mereka jatuh saling bertindihan.

"Ittaatatatatatat…Ittai…" Ciel yang berada di paling bawah tampak sangat menderita sementara 5 orang di atasnya sedang mengeluh penderitaan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah pulang tuan muda? Kukira Anda baru akan pulang 2 hari lagi." ucap Tanaka *yang sempat-sempatnya* menyambut kedatangan Ciel.

"Aku bosan dan muak pada mereka. Jadi pulang tanpa pamit. Argh! Itu nanti saja! cepat bantu akuuuu!" raung Ciel.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah tak bertindihan lagi meski dengan tubuh yang masih pegal-pegal. Grell yang menyadari pertama kali.

"Heh, mana handycam nya?" tanyanya.

"Entah, tadi terlepas dari tanganku." Jawab Ciel _innocence_.

"Cepat cari!" keempat _member_ Kuroshitsuji plus Alois segera gasrak-gusruk mencari benda itu.

"Ah, ini dia." Girang William saat melihat sesuatu seperti tali handycam di semak-semak.

"Mana mana mana." Yang lain segera menghampiri, tapi begitu diambil, rupanya itu Cuma daun kering. "Huuuuuuu…" _koor_ mereka sambil mendorong-dorong kepala William.

Kcipak!

"Eh?" semua mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak Tanaka memegang sesuatu yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kolam ikan yang berada di sisi kanan jalan.

"Mungkin ini yang kalian cari." Senyum Tanaka yang tetap saja membuat semuanya shock.

"Gyahahahahaha emang nggak gue izinin sih!" Sebastian ketawa iblis sementara yang lainnya meratapi nasib handycam itu.

"Hei, siapa tau memory handycam nya tidak apa-apa." Cetus Alois yang langsung ngebuat Sebastian membeku di tempat.

"Iya ya, cepat buka." Tambah William.

"Gyaaa kembalikaaan!" raung Sebastian tapi langsung ditikan oleh Undertaker.

"Cepat putar dan tunjukkan pada Ciel selagi aku bisa menahan Sebastian." Ucap Undertaker.

"Kayaknya handycam nya mati deh! Tadi udah dilempar and jatuh kesana kemari." Frustasi William.

"Di mobilku ada handycam tuh." Ucap Ciel yang langsung membuat mata semuanya berbinar.

"Aku ikut nahan Sebastian." Semangat William dan langsung ngebantuin Undertaker nahan Sebby. "Cepat tunjukkan video itu pada Ciel."

Ciel segera mengambil handycam itu dari mobilnya, lalu memasukkan memory tadi ke sana. Ciel, grell dan Alois menatap _screen_ handycam dengan tidak sabar, sementara Sebastian teriak-teriak ga-je karena kali ini nggak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Yosh, mulai!" girang Grell, Ciel dan Alois melebarkan matanya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Tapi lalu…"Eh?" ketiganya mematung di tempat.

"A-ada apa?" William dan Undertaker ikutan mematung, Sebastian juga.

Czzztt…czzt…

"Gyaaaa kayaknya memorynya juga rusak deh karena tadi masuk kolam." Jerit Grell sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Huwahahaha kubilang juga apa." Tawa Sebastian. "Itu karena aku tidak-…"

"Eh, lihat, ada tayangannya." Tunjuk Alois yang lagi-lagi ngebuat Sebastian membatu. Alois, Ciel dan Grell kembali menekuni handycam itu. Memang ada gambar yang muncul, tapi tidak ada suaranya. Terlihat Sebastian sedang memainkan gitar di video itu, lalu macet sesaat, kemudian muncul gambar lagi dan kali ini ada suaranya.

"…be here when the rain falls and…" ceeeerrrtt…macet lagi dan dep! Kali ini benar-benar mati.

Semuanya terdiam. Ada yang sibuk mengumpat memory rusak, ada yang tercengang karena lyric dan lagu tadi.

"Se-sebenarnya…ini video apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Itu…"

"Jangan bilang, jangan bilaaaaang!" raung Sebastian tapi lalu dibekap oleh Undertaker.

"Itu lagu yang Sebastian buat khusus untukmu." Jawab Grell.

"Isinya tentang apa?" tanya Alois.

"Itu…"

"Pasti tentang kebenciannya padaku kan?" ujar Ciel, ia tertunduk dengan tatapan sayu. "Ya, aku tahu kok. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakannya padaku."

"Bu-bukan begitu Ciel." Ujar William. "Sebastian sama sekali tidak membencimu. Lagu itu bahkan berisi tentang perasaan cintanya padamu."

"Ya, benar. Bahkan huruf di tiap awal lagunya adalah namamu." Ucap sebuah suara. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada orang tersebut.

"C-Claude…" guman Alois.

Tampak Claude keluar dari mobil yang baru saja memasuki gerbang dan menghampiri mereka dengan santainya.

"Dia benar-benar gila padamu." Ujar Claude dan menyerahkan selembar kertas lusuh pada Ciel. Ciel membaca kertas itu dan wajahnya langsung memerah plus berasap seketika.

"Ke-kertas itu jangan-jangan…" ucap Sebastian yang baru ingat kalau ia menyerahkan gitar sekaligus kertas lyric pada Claude.

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan diam saja." Claude melirik Sebastian kesal. "Ada yang harus kau katakan kan."

Glek! Sebastian menelan ludah sejenak, Undertaker dan William melepaskan Sebastian supaya bisa menghampiri Ciel.

"Umm…ano…apa jawabanmu atas…" Sebastian terdiam, mengingat surat di kado yang diberikan Ciel yang berisi 'cepat tembak aku lagi', Sebastian mengganti pertanyaannya. "Ma-maksudku…apa kau mau…jadi kekasihku?"

'Kyaaaa…' semua menjerit lega sekaligus bahagia di dalam hati. Mereka menatap Ciel yang kini masih tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku…" suara Ciel bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin menghianati wasiat kedua orang tuaku untuk bertunangan dengan Lizzie."

Raut Kuroshitsuji plus Alois berubah kecewa, apalagi Sebastian.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga." Tawa Sebastian tapi dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Kau pasti me-…"

"Tapi…" potong Ciel, ia berdiri dengan tangan terkepal meski sedikit gemetar. "A-aku begitu inginnya menjawab 'ya' atas pernyataan cintamu!" seru Ciel.

Deg!

Sebastian terbelalak tak percaya, begitu juga yang lainnya. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap menyergap langsung ke hati Sebastian. Dan tanpa bisa terkontrol lagi, Sebastian mendekap tubuh mungil Ciel dengan erat.

"Terimakasih…terimakasih, Ciel." Bisik Sebastian riang.

Dengan wajah blushing dan grogi, perlahan Ciel membalas pelukan Sebastian. Dan semuanya tersenyum lebar melihat kebahagiaan itu, terkecuali Claude yang hanya menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

"Huaaah, akhirnya jadian juga." Tepar Grell, ia duduk selonjoran di aspal dengan perasaan lega diikuti yang lainnya kecuali SebbyCiel, Claude dan Tanaka.

"Iya ya, acara lari-larian kita terbayar juga." Cengir Undertaker.

"Hn…Oia Grell, bukannya kau menyukai Sebastian? Kenapa kau ikut ngotot mempersatukan dia dengan Ciel?" heran William.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Sebas-chan nggak makan, minum, juga nggak ngomong berhari-hari." Ucap Grell sok perhatian. "Dan yang paling parah dia mogok konser! Penghasilan kita bisa menurun drastic nih! Padahal aku sudah merencanakan perawatan terbaik untuk tubuhku dari hasil konser kali ini."

Grr…

'Ternyata memang kepentingan pribadi!' omel masing-masing di dalam hati.

"Pantas saja kau punya ide sedikit guna untuk merekam Sebastian." cibir Undertaker.

"Hooo jadi kau biang keladinya?" ucap Sebastian dengan suara horror. Ia mendekati Grell dengan tampang sangar.

"E-eh…i-itu…hahaha Se-sebas-chan…semua sudah selesai kan…ma-masa kau…tidak memaafkanku…" Grell kelabakan.

"Yeah, karena…" Sebastian makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Grell. "Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih." Senyum Sebastian dan cup! Mengecup pipi Grell singkat.

"Eeeehhhh?" shock yang lainnya melihat pemandangan itu, sementara Grell masih melongo seakan belum sadar apa yang barusan Sebastian lakukan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian…

"Kyaaaaaa Sebas-chaaaan…!" jerit Grell lebay dan langsung nyeret Sebastian ke mansion Ciel.

"Hiiiieeeee apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Sebastian?" seru yang lain dan segera mengejar, tapi…BLAM! Pintu tertutup begitu SebbyGrell memasuki mansion.

"Nggak bisa dibukaa!" raung Undertaker sambil mencoba menarik-narik pintu itu.

"Aaahh~…"

Gluk!

Semua yang ada di sana mingkem begitu mendengar suara desahan Grell dari dalam sana.

"Aaahh, Sebas~chan…jangan disitu…Ahh~…"

Membatu mendengar suara tersebut, kalau di anime pasti tubuh mereka sudah putih polos dengan mulut berbentuk kotak karena mangap dengan lebarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang SebbyGrell lakukan sih?

"SEBASTIAAAAANNN…!" merekapun hanya bisa menjerit frustasi membayangkan keperawanan (?) Grell dipaksa diberikan kepada Sebastian.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

**C**ome here if you're tired of running

**I**'ll be here when the rain falls and the wind blows, I promise…

**E**mptyness that you feel will be erased by me,-

**L**ove who will always find you wherever you are

**P**erhaps you ever lost your sight and forgot

**H**ow to laugh, how to cry, so…just come to me

**A**nd I will make you comfort with my white feathers

**N**ow just call my name, I'll be here like I always have

**T**o grab your hands when you wanna touch your dream

**O**r jump for you when you feel the sky is too high

**M**aybe you didn't believe it, but one thing you must trust it

**H**itori janai, you're not totally alon, my heart always here

**I**t is place where you can fall into

**V**ery important place that you must come for

**E**nding for all your stories, it's paradise of my heart…

(by. Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra)

.

.

Maap kalo gak mutu bgt, n bahasa inggrisnya kacau. Maklum, kerjaan gw aja remidi tiap ada ulangan bahasa inggris wkwkwkwkwk XD

Mind to review?


	10. Chapter 10

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso

Ya ampuun, akhir-akhir ini saia lg stress berat =,= ampe bikin fict aja susah. Ini bikin ampe 4x n dihapus mulu, akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Kalau tidak memuaskan, maafkan author yg lg galau ini…*halaaah, nggak lagi galau pun fict gue ancur XD #plaak*

Reply review :

Arigato gozaimasu bwt ReBRn 19, Aihsire Atha, Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564, Shiori Sasayanagi, Kaito Mine, VNRSKuroba1412, Kuro Phantomhive, dEviLune Michaelis, Rahel-chan Mikaerisu, hana-1emptyflower, Ciel-Kky30, and Alice Hitomu-chan. Arigtou read reviewnya...:D

# Bwt Rizuki tasuku : hoo 'Just to Burn the Past' juga lagu buatan saia, pan di a/n ada keterangannya O.o Trus huruf depan tiap lagu pan membentuk nama 'Charles Grey', kayaknya gak ada musisi yg nyiptain lagu repot-repot pake nama orang wkwkwkwkwk yosh, makasih udah review ya...:D

# yookei : eh lho? Kasian kenapa? O.o yosh, arigato read reviewnya :D

Chapter 10 : That Butler, Try to Love.

.

.

.

Minggu siang yang panas di atap Kuroshitsuji dorm, tapi tampaknya kelima orang itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sengatan matahari yang membakar kulit. Karena angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga hawa panas sedikit tersamarkan.

"Hei, aku tanya dengan serius." Ucap cowok bersurai hitam itu—William T. Spears—sambil menunjuk temannya yang bersurai merah panjang—Grell Sutcliffe—dengan gelas jus yang isinya tinggal setengah. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sebastian di mansion Ciel waktu itu."

"Chee, apa aku harus menjelaskannya dengan detail." Goda Grell dengan senyum khasnya. Ia menatap kedua bocah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja bulat itu. "Apalagi di depan bocah di bawah umur seperti mereka." Tunjuk Grell dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kami sudah cukup umur kok!" seru kedua bocah itu bersamaan—Ciel dan Alois—dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Lagipula sekarang Ciel kan pacarnya Sebastian. Dia berhak tahu dong." bela Alois dengan wajah tersipu.

"I-iya." Tanggap Ciel dengan wajah tak jauh beda dengan Alois.

"Ish ish ish…jangan-jangan kalian ingin belajar melakukan hal-hal dewasa seperti yang kami lakukan ya?" Grell kembali menggoda mereka.

"Sudahlah baka!" omel cowok berambut silver yang duduk di samping Grell—Undertaker—sambil memukul kepala Grell dengan majalah di tangannya. "Jangan mengoceh lagi. Cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan bersama Sebastian."

"Sudah kubilang, aku melakukan 'itu' bersa-…"

"Tidak mungkin!" sentak yang lain kompak.

"Selera Sebastian itu tinggi." Sela William.

"Yang jelas bukan gender hermaprodit macam dirimu." Timpal Undertaker yang membuat empat siku-siku merah muncul di kepala Grell.

"Kalian menghinaku ya!" bentak Grell sambil menggebrak meja. Bukannya takut, keempat orang lainnya malah bersiul sambil menatap entah kemana dengan tampang innocence.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian dan Claude kemana sih? Lama sekali." Alois mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ke Mall. Belanja apa nggak tau." Jawab Undertaker.

"Nah, itu mereka." Ujar William saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam memasuki halaman dorm dan berhenti. Seseorang turun dari kursi penumpang.

"Lho, kok Sebastian turun dari kursi penumpang?" heran Alois.

"Iya ya. Claude bersama siapa di kursi depan?" tambah Ciel.

Tak berapa lama, dua orang keluar dari kursi depan. Dan mata Alois langsung melebar saat mengetahui kalau salah satunya adalah Claude, sedangkan satu lagi adalah seorang wanita bersurai violet panjang.

"Di-dia…" ucap Alois terbata.

"Tch! Iblis itu." Cibir William.

"Dasar perempuan sok cantik. Padahal aku lebih cantik." Ujar Grell sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Claude sering terlihat bersamanya ya…" ucap Undertaker.

"Perempuan itu siapa?" tanya Ciel, merasa jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengenal wanita yang bersama Claude.

"Ha? Kau tidak kenal?" tanya Undertaker.

"Baguslah. Karena dia memang tidak terkenal kok." Sewot Grell.

"Dia…Hannah Anafeloz." Terang Undertaker. "Dia model yang saat ini sedang naik daun."

"Aku heran kenapa Claude bisa dekat dengan gadis seperti dia." Ucap William lalu balas melambai saat Sebastian melambai pada nya. Sebastian tampak segera berlari memasuki dorm, sepertinya ingin segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sementara Claude hanya menatap ke atap sejenak lalu mengajak Hannah memasuki dorm.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau…" ucapan Grell terhenti saat melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Alois. Yang lain langsung bermuka horror sambil meneguk ludah berat.

"Kukuku…" Alois ketawa iblis. Krek! Dan meja di hadapan mereka retak saat Alois menghujamkan kuku-kukunya disana. "Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh Claude." Ucap Alois, sepertinya penyakit psikopat nya kambuh (?).

Yang lain masih melongo, tapi lalu ketiga member Kuroshitsuji minus Ciel bersorak girang.

"Aku akan mendukungmu! Aku juga tidak suka perempuan sok itu." Ucap Undertaker.

"Yeah, aku rasa aku akan lebih rela kalau Claude bersamamu." Timpal William.

"Apalagi aku. Aku sangat benci gadis sok cantik itu. Heh, aku kan yang paling cantik." Grell mengibas rambutnya.

"Wow, kau mendapat banyak dukungan, Alois." Ucap Ciel. "Aku juga pasti mendukungmu. Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku."

"Kukuku terimakasih dukungannya. Biar kuhabisi dia." Seringai Alois yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat semuanya merinding.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Alois berjalan tegap menuju ruang tamu dimana Claude dan Hannah berada, tatapannya tegas dan menyiratkan ke-possesive-an yang tinggi.

Tok…tok…

Ia mengetuk. Dan tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan Claude muncul dari sana.

"Hn...Ada apa?" tanya Claude.

Alois masih tertunduk, bagian matanya menampakkan bayangan hitam layaknya seorang pembunuh. Lalu…

"Aku ingin minta tanda tangan Hannah." Cling! Cengir Alois super lebar sambil menunjukkan kertas dan bolpoin.

Gubraaaakk!

Untunglah Claude masih mempunyai sisi stoic, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah ber-gubrak-ria melihat perubahan drastic expresi Alois.

"Hn…Masuk." Ujar Claude sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Hannah-baaa-chaaann, minta tanda tangan doooong…" riang Alois sambil berlari lalu menubruk Hannah.

"Hmph…!" Claude tampak membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa. Apa Alois bilang tadi? Baa-chan? Nenek?

"A-apa-apaan kau bocah kuning! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Hannah berusaha melepas dekapan maut Alois.

"Aku fans beratmu lho, Baa-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku nenek! Bocah sialan!" Hannah memaksa lepas pelukan Alois, dan kini Alois duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hannah layaknya anjing kecil yang minta perhatian tuannya.

"Baa-chan, minta tanda tangan dong." Ucap Alois dengan expresi seimut mungkin. *Kyaaaaaa…* eh? Apa Alois tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Claude memencet hidungnya?

Hannah tampaknya juga sedikit terpengaruh. Ia tampak ber-blushing-ria sebentar, tapi langsung memalingkan wajah dan memasang tampang arrogant lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus pergi." Sewot Hannah lalu mengambil bolpoin dan kertas di tangan Alois, lalu memberikan tanda tangannya disana. "Nih." Ia menyodorkan ekrtas itu kembali dengan sedikit kasar.

"Arigatou Baa-chan." Cengir Alois.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nenek!"

"Oia Baa-chan. Baa-chan mau ice cream? Mau yang rasa apa?"

"Aku tidak-…"

"Ah, dari majalah yang kubaca, Baa-chan suka rasa durian ya…Sebentar aku ambilkan." Alois segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu! Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku benci duri-…" BLAM! Ucapan Hannah terpotong dengan debaman pintu yang Alois tutup saking semangatnya.

Drap…drap…drap…

Alois kembali dari dapur dorm dengan membawa segelas ice cream yang isinya sangat penuh.

"Ice cream datang…!" seru Alois sambil membuka pintu ruang tamu dan berlari menghampiri Hannah. Tapi karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang ikatannya terlepas, Alois terjatuh dan ice cream nya melayang lalu…plek! Nemplok tepat di wajah Hannah.

"Hmph…!" lagi-lagi Claude membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"A-ahh…Baa-chan! Maafkan akuuuu!" Alois langsung menarik beberapa tissue yang ada di meja lalu mengelap ice cream di muka Hannah dengan sembarangan.

"Sudaaah, cukup! Cukup!" raung Hannah. "Biar kubersihkan sendiri. Tunjukkan aku dimana kamar mandinya!"

"Haik Baa-chan. Lewat sini…" Alois memandu Hannah menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Claude yang tampaknya siap meledakkan tawanya begitu mereka keluar.

Di perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, Alois melirik ruang TV dimana teman-temannya mengintip. Alois mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti, lalu dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari teman-temannya.

"Disana Baa-chan." Tunjuk Alois.

Hannah memasuki kamar mandi sementara Alois menunggu di luar.

"Baa-chan…maaf ya…aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Alois.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Baa-chan, bocah!" balas Hannah dari dalam.

"Oia Baa-chan, sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?"

"Aku tidak butuh! Lagipula apa bocah sepertimu punya uang jajan cukup untuk mentraktir seorang Lady?" sombong Hannah.

"Punya dong. Aku kan sudah menabung banyak di celengan laba-labaku."

Terbesit di pemikiran Hannah untuk mengerjai bocah satu itu.

"Celengan laba-laba katanya?" gumam Hannah. "Baiklah, biar kukerjai sekalian. Aku akan minta traktir di restaurant mewah."

Hannah segera mengakhiri acara bersih-bersih nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu. Lagipula, aku memang belum makan siang." Ujar Hannah.

"Benarkah? Asyiiikkk…!" girang Alois. "Makan dimana?"

"Aku yang tentukan tempatnya. Kau ikut saja." Hannah berjalan dengan Alois di belakangnya. Ia mampir sejenak ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil tas tangannya sekaligus berpamitan pada Claude.

"Claude, aku pamit dulu. Ada bocah yang sok-sok an mau mentraktirku." Ucap Hannah dengan senyum mencibir. Claude hanya mengerutkan alis.

"Ayo." Ucap Hannah pada Alois, dan keduanya melangkah pergi. Sesaat Alois sempat melirik Claude dan ia melihat expresi kesal di wajah cowok bermata golden spider itu. Apa Claude cemburu? Lalu cemburu pada siapa? Pada Alois, atau pada…Hannah?

Claude nyaris beranjak untuk mengejar kedua orang itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja teman-temannya masuk dan menahannya.

"Eits, mau kemana?" Undertaker mendudukkan Claude lagi.

"Iya nih, ngumpul bareng aja yuk." Ucap William yang ikut menahan Claude.

"Aku harus mengejar mereka." Ucap Claude. "Perasaanku tidak e-…"

"Hei, bukankah lebih baik biarkan mereka berdua?" genit Grell sambil mencolek dagu Claude.

"Yeah, berdua lebih baik." Ucap Sebastian sambil merangkul pundak Ciel yang hanya bisa ber-blushing-ria.

"Memang apa bagusnya wanita itu sih?" tanya Grell.

"Dia…"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun tentangnya." Potong Grell. Bukannya tadi dia yang nanya?

Claude masih sedikit memberikan perlawanan, tapi yeah…dia tidak bisa lepas dari cengkeraman teman-teman setannya ini.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Roozendarl Restaurant. Restaurant super mewah yang memiliki cabang nyaris di seluruh negara. Dan disinilah Hannah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Nah, ayo masuk." Ajak Hannah sambil keluar dari mobil diikuti Alois.

"Whoaa…besar…" Alois pura-pura kagum sambil melihat berkeliling. Padahal ini sih restaurant langganan dia sama Ciel.

"Heh!" Hannah hanya menyeringai dan terus membawa Alois ke salah satu meja kosong. Ia langsung mengambil buku menu dan memesan hampir seluruh menu yang ada di daftar. Tapi Hannah agak heran saat melihat expresi Alois yang malah menatap bingung.

"Baa-chan pesan banyak sekali? Nggak takut gemuk?" tanya Alois polos.

'Kenapa dia bukannya takut akan harganya?' batin Hannah. 'Jangan-jangan dia belum sadar kalau makanan disini sangat mahal? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya dia yang harus bayar, aku akan langsung meninggalkannya nanti.'

"Ah, sudahlah." Ucap Hannah. "Hei, kutegaskan sekali lagi. Kau yang traktir semua ini kan?"

Alois mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku kan sudah bilang ini permintaan maafku."

Hannah hanya memandang jutek sekaligus heran. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Karena saking banyaknya, pelayan bahkan membawakan meja troli sebagai tambahan untuk meletakkan makanan.

"Wow…kelihatannya enak. Mari makaaaan…" riang Alois dan mulai makan sementara Hannah hanya memandang sengit sambil meneguk wine nya.

"Baa-chan nggak makan?" tanya Alois di sela makannya.

"Aku sedang diet." Jawab Hannah sekenanya.

"Kalau sedang diet kenapa pesan sebanyak ini?"

"Biar kau yang makan supaya cepat besar, bocah kuntet. Oia, berapa usiamu? Kenapa pendek sekali?" cibir Hannah.

"Masa sih? Aku termasuk tinggi dibanding teman-temanku lho…"

"Berapa usiamu?" ulang Hannah sedikit kesal.

"13."

Gluk! Hannah nyaris tersedak minumannya.

"A-apa? 13?" ucap Hannah tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Bu-bukan. Kukira kau sudah dewasa karena kau temannya Claude."

"Masa sih? Wajah seimut ini?" narsis Alois.

"Ya, kukira kau orang dewasa dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah imut."

"Waah, senangnya dipanggil imut oleh Baa-chan…" riang Alois yang lagi-lagi sedikit membuat Hannah merona saking imutnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Hannah memberikan tagihannya pada Alois. Alois dengan tenang mengeluarkan dompetnya, yang diikuti tatapan penuh selidik dari Hannah.

"Ini." Alois menyodorkan credit card pada cashier.

Hannah mengerjap kaget. "He-hei…kartu kredit siapa yang kau pakai itu? Kau mencuri milik orang tuamu ya?" tuduh Hannah.

"Tidak kok, ini milikku."

"Mana mungkin bocah macam kau…"

"Ini kartu kredit anda, Trancy-sama." Ucap sang petugas cashier yang membuat Hannah tercengang.

"T-Trancy?" ulang Hannah.

"Ayo pergi, mau pulang atau main kemana lagi?" tawar Alois.

"Tu-tunggu tunggu. Siapa namamu, bocah." Ucap Hannah.

"Ah, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, padahal sudah jalan sejauh ini. Hehehe" cengir Alois. "Namaku Alois Trancy. Salam kenal…"

Gulp! Hannah membeku di tempat.

'T-Trancy?' batin Hannah. 'Perusahaan terkenal itu? Perusahaan besar yang bahkan bekerja sama dengan Phantomhive company? Apa bocah ini putra dari pemilik perusahaan itu?'

"E…umm…A-Alois…?"

"Ya?"

"Umm...ehm!" Hannah memasang kembali expresi arrogant nya. "Permintaan maafmu belum sepenuhnya kuterima. Kau baru akan kumaafkan kalau kau mau mengajakku shoping." Ucap Hannah. 'Biar kumanfaatkan sekalian bocah kaya ini.' Pikir Hannah.

Jiiiitt…

'Lo mau morotin gue?' batin Alois. 'Sorry aja ya, ogah banget gue nraktir lo. Liat muka lo aja eneg gue! Ah, gue bales kerjain ah…'

"Eh…tapi…" ujar Alois.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hannah.

"Temani aku dulu ke Fantasy World ya…" cengir Alois.

"A-apa? Taman hiburan? Aku tidak mau. Seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Kalau begitu shoppingnya batal." Ancam Alois. Hannah harus berpikir seribu kali untuk melewatkan acara shoppingnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama." Jawab Hannah pada akhirnya.

"Asyiiikkk…" girang Alois. 'Mampus lo…' inner Alois.

Mereka lalu pergi ke Fantasy World. Dan baruuu aja masuk, Alois langsung menyeret Hannah menaiki roller coaster.

"Yuhuuuu…" seru Alois riang selama menaiki roller coster, lain dengah Hannah yang menjerit-jerit ga-je. Begitu turun dari wahana itu, Hannah langsung mual-mual. Alois mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tak jauh dari wahana roller coaster.

"Dasar bocah sialaaann..!" omel Hannah. "Make up dan penampilanku hancur gara-gara naik wahana satu itu!" Hannah langsung mengeluarkan alat-alat kosmetik dan mulai memoles wajahnya. Alois hanya menatap jijik, untung Hannah nggak lihat.

"Oia, kubelikan ice cream ya…supaya lebih tenang." Tawar Alois.

"Apa? Lagi? Aku tidak…"

"Tenang, kali ini aku tidak akan menumpahkannya." Ujar Alois yang sudah berlari menghampiri tukang ice cream.

"Dasar bocah itu." Gerutu Hannah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Alois kembali dengan membawa dua ice cream di tangan kirinya, sementara di tangan kanannya…_what_? Apa tidak salah? Balon berbentuk love?

Hannah yang melihatnya sedikit tersentak, apalagi saat Alois menyodorkan balon itu padanya.

"Untuk Hannah…" senyum Alois begitu manisnya.

"Te-terimakasih…" tak ayal Hannah memalingkan wajah dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Ini ice cream nya." Alois memberikan salah satu ice cream di tangannya.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Hannah sekali lagi dan hanya tertunduk sambil memandangi ice cream dan balon di tangannya. Sementara Alois sudah mulai menjilati ice cream nya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka rasa strawberry?" Tanya Alois.

"Su-suka kok…" Hannah menjilat ice cream nya lalu menatap Alois. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ada ice cream di pipimu…" senyum Hannah dan mengusap pipi Alois lembut. Alois sedikit heran juga akan sikap Hannah, tapi males lah buat nanya… "Hei, Alois. Setelah ini mau naik apa?"

"He…?" Alois heran sekaligus cengok. Kok Hannah jadi baik.

"Bagaimana kalau Ferris Wheel?"

"Ha?" Alois makin cengok. Ferris Wheel kan biasanya dinaiki oleh sepasang kekasih dan biasanya mereka akan berciuman saat mencapai puncak tertinggi?

"Kau tidak takut ketinggian kan? Ayo naik Ferris…"

"Cukup, Hannah!" potong seseorang. Alois dan Hannah menoleh, terkejut saat melihat Claude berdiri di hadapan mereka. Alois melirik ke belakang dimana Kuroshitsuji minus Claude plus Ciel terikat dengan nistanya di dekat pohon. Oke! Tampaknya Claude berhasil meloloskan diri dan bahkan membalikkan keadaan untuk membantai teman-temannya itu.

"Ayo pergi! Dan kau Alois, pulanglah. Ini sudah sore." Claude menyeret Hannah berdiri meski Hannah sedikit berontak.

Alois terkejut. Claude marah? Jadi Claude benar-benar serius menyukai Hannah? Dan dia cemburu karena Alois mengajaknya pergi? Alois benar-benar kecewa, juga sedih, ia rasa hatinya telah robek untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku!" Hannah berontak dan berhasil melepas cekalan Claude. "Memangnya apa hak mu? Suka-suka aku mau jalan sama siapa!"

"Ya! Kecuali dia!"

Eh? Alois, Ciel, dan member Kuroshitsuji lainnya cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Claude. Jadi maksud Claude adalah…

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hannah.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa tidak suka kau merebutnya dariku." Ucap Claude sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan, meski begitu, semburat merah masih bisa terlihat di pipinya. "Yang dia sukai itu AKU!" lanjut Claude yang makin memperjelas argument Kuroshitsuji. Wajah Alois juga jadi merona karenanya.

"A-apa…? Ja-jadi kau…" ucap Hannah terbata. Ia menyadari apa maksud ucapan Claude. Tapi…ada sedikit rasa tidak rela di hatinya yang entah kenapa muncul. "Tidak bisa! Memangnya kau pacar Alois? Aku juga…"

"Ya! Aku pacarnya!" bantah Claude.

Deg!

Mata Alois terbelalak, rona di wajahnya kian jelas saja.

"Ap-apa?" Hannah terbata. Dia kelabakan sebentar lalu… "Agh!" raungnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Claude masih mematung selepas kepergian Hannah. Ia sama sekali tak berbalik ke arah Alois atau ke arah teman-temannya. Pokoknya jangan ada yang melihat expresi wajahnya saat ini.

Alois juga masih mematung, hingga ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap sosok di hadapannya. Ia lalu nyengir lebar dan langsung menubruk Claude dari belakang.

"Jadi Claude menerimaku? Yeeeeeeeyyyy….!" Girang Alois dan mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Claude.

"Si-siapa bilang aku menerimamu!" ucap Claude.

"Tadi kau bilang begitu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan itu untuk mengelak dari Hannah. Aku tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa tidak suka aku bersama Hannah?"

"I-itu…itu…karena kau biasanya berisik mengejarku. Dan…"

"Dan kau tidak suka kalau aku tidak melakukannya lagi? Itu tandanya Claude suka aku kan…" ucap Alois tanpa sedikitpun senyumnya redup.

"Sudah kubilang…"

"Sudahlah Claude, akui saja…" ucap William yang disambut 'suit…suit…' dari yang lainnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka bebas dari jeratan maut Claude.

"Aku…aku hanya tidak suka kalau fans ku berkurang meski hanya satu." Claude masih berusaha mengelak.

"Oya?" Alois melepas dekapannya lalu melangkah ke hadapan Claude supaya bisa menatap wajahnya. Claude tampak tersentak lalu memalingkan muka dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Hihihi sudahlah. Ayo ke Ferris Wheel…" semangat Alois dan langsung menyeret Claude ke wahana yang satu itu, ngacangin Kuroshitsuji.

Di dalam Ferris Wheel, Claude memilih bangku yang berseberangan dengan Alois. Tatapannya juga tertuju ke pemandangan di luar sana, tak berani menatap Alois.

"Claude, sebentar lagi mencapai puncak lho…" ucap Alois.

"Lalu apa?"

"Cium. Katanya kalau sepasang kekasih berci-…"

"Sudah kubilang kita bukan sepasang kekasih." Claude beralih menatap Alois. Alois terdiam, sebenarnya sedikit kecewa, tapi ia sudah tidak mau lagi mengejar Claude. Ia ingin mendapatkannya secepat mungkin, sekarang juga.

Alois melangkah mendekati Claude, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Claude. Tapi baru beberapa detik, Claude langsung melepaskannya.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Alois. "Bukankah tadi Claude yang bilang sendiri kalau Claude suka aku?"

Claude terdiam untuk beberapa lama, lalu menjawab…"Aku hanya…takut menyakitimu." Lirihnya.

"Apa maksud Claude? Mana mungkin aku terluka kalau bisa bersama orang yang kucintai!" tegas Alois.

"Aku masih mencintai Sebastian!" sentak Claude yang sontak membuat Alois membeku. "Kau tahu itu kan?" terdiam sejenak. "Aku terlalu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya begitu saja."

Alois memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di bangku seberang Claude.

"Aku…memang mulai menyukaimu." Lanjut Claude. "Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya bisa mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin menerimamu kalau aku sudah benar-benar melupakan Sebastian saja. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih jauh lagi karena aku."

"…" Alois menatap Claude tajam. "Kalau kau ingin menerimaku setelah melupakan Sebastian, lalu kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengan Hannah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan orang lain? Mungkin saja aku bisa melupakanmu, sama seperti kau yang ingin melupakan Sebastian." Sindir Alois kasar.

"Aku…"

"Aku bukan benda mati Claude. Aku punya hati yang bisa hancur kapan saja, aku juga punya kaki yang bisa lelah untuk mengejarmu. Karena itula-…Hmmph…!" ucapan Alois terpotong saat tiba-tiba Claude menciumnya, juga menahan kedua tangannya di dinding kaca. "Ahh~…hahh…hahh…mmmnnh…" baru saja Alois menarik nafas setelah melepas ciuman, Claude sudah kembali menciumnya. Cukup lama, hingga Claude melepas ciuman itu dengan sendirinya, tapi wajah mereka masih begitu dekat.

"Bila saat itu tiba…" ucap Claude. "…aku yang akan mengejarmu."

Mata Alois terbelalak.

"Beri aku waktu. Sedikit saja. Aku akan segera mengubur semua kenangan tentangnya." Lanjut Claude. "Sampai saat itu tiba, teruslah mengejarku. Tapi jika kau berhenti dan berbalik menjauhiku, maka aku yang akan mengejarmu. Dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkanmu."

Tepat setelah itu, Ferris Wheel terhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Claude berjalan keluar dari Ferris Wheel, sementara Alois masih disana. Terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata Claude. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Alois.

"Itu namanya egois!" sentak Alois.

Claude berhenti melangkah. "Ya, aku memang egois." Jawab Claude. "Dan kau menyukai orang egois ini." Senyumnya yang tentu saja tidak bisa Alois lihat karena posisinya yang membelakangi. Tapi entah bagaimana Alois yakin kalau Claude tersenyum. Ia pun tertawa senang lalu berlari ke arah Claude.

"Hahahaha begitu ya. Hei, nanti malam traktir aku _candle light dinner_ ya…" goda Alois dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Hei, ayolah…"

"Hn…"

"Hn artinya iya."

"Hn…"

"Iya kan? Berarti traktir aku makan."

"Hn…"

"Claudddeee…..!" raung kesal Alois dihiasi suasana sunset yang menenangkan.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Mohon maaf kalo banyak typo.

Mind to Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso

Hueeeee update kali ini luama buanget gara-gara komputer gue rusak ToT dvd jg rusak pula *hajar kakak gue yg suka ngrusak* menderita banget deh gw akhir2 ini. Hiks...Baru aku tahu, gak bisa nulis fic sebegini menderitanya. Ide udah di otak tp gak bisa ditulis hiks...T-T

Reply review :

#buat deleted account - nn : huaaaa saia lupa nama kamu,maap. Tapi kok akun kamu di hapus? Kenapa? Dan gw jg ru tau kalo akun bs dihapus *katrox* kalo kapan2 mampir di fict ni, ni blsan review u yg kemaren. Hehe iya, coz disini lg pd bkin jealous si, nanti diperbanyak deh XD oh, chap ni saia usahain lucu. Kalo gak lucu ya...selamat menimpuki selera humur saia yg dangkal wkwkwkwk thax for read and review...

#Makasih buanyak buat dEviLune Michaelis, Rahel-chan Mikaerisu, Ciel-Kky30, blue0jewel, Kaito Mine, hana-1emptyflower, Aihsire Atha, VNRSKuroba1412, Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive, and matryoshka56. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

# buat Guest : makasih, lain kali kuperbanyak adegan mereka hehehe XD makasih semangat, read and reviewnya ya...:D

#inarizushi : heee? Bisa2nya km gregetan ma claude #plaaak# hohoho tentang SebbyGrell masih rahasia, buka2an rahasianya nanti deh kalo uda ada even yg tepat XD oh, maksudnya crimpos itu matanya Sebby, bukan rambutnya. Matanya sebby pan merah. Aku lebih suka nulis crimson dr pd raven, coz raven kyknya udah pasaran gitu #kayak critanya gak pasaran aja -_-# yoo ini update, makasih read reviewnya :D

Chapter 11 : That Butler, Get Going.

.

.

.

"_Aku masih mencintai Sebastian! Aku terlalu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya begitu saja."_

"…"

"…_aku ingin menerimamu kalau aku sudah benar-benar melupakan Sebastian saja. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih jauh lagi karena aku."_

"…"

"_Kalau kau ingin menerimaku setelah melupakan Sebastian, lalu kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengan orang lain?"_

"…"

"_Aku bukan benda mati Claude. Aku punya hati yang bisa hancur kapan saja, aku juga punya kaki yang bisa lelah untuk mengejarmu. Karena itulah…"_

"Bwaaahh!" Claude tersentak dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk. Nafasnya tersengal. Apa-apaan mimpi tadi? Bukan, bukannya Claude tidak ingat, ia ingat betul kalau mimpi tadi adalah _record_ percakapannya dengan Alois beberapa waktu lalu, hanya saja…Claude heran mengapa mimpi itu hadir dengan bayangan yang sangat nyata…Seakan hal itu baru saja terjadi.

Claude menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap seluruh wajahnya hingga kepala, sejenak…ia tertunduk dalam diam. Hingga ia mengulang kata-katanya waktu itu.

"Beri aku waktu. Sedikit saja. Aku akan segera mengubur semua kenangan tentangnya." Lirih Claude. Ia kembali terdiam, hingga beberapa saat kemudian tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan iapun segera turun dari ranjang.

"Tunggu saja, Alois. Aku pasti akan segera melupakannya." Tegas Claude sambil menyusuri koridor yang gelap.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Pppfffttt…!

"Uaapppaaaa….?" Bocah blonde itu menyemburkan makanan yang berada di mulutnya, ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Ada apa Alois?" Tanya si bocah berambut kelabu padanya. Si blonde—Alois Trancy—yang ditanya malah meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh si bocah kelabu diam dulu. Alois kembali menempelkan HP ke telinga. "Kau serius, Sebastian?" Tanya Alois pada si penelfon.

"Iya, aku serius." Jawab Sebastian. "Kami sudah tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kupikir kau akan bisa, jadi diam-diam aku menelfonmu."

"Ba-baiklah, aku segera kesana. Kau tahan dia ya…"

"Iya baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu. Cepat ya…"

Klap!

Alois menutup telfon dan bergegas memakai jaz sekolahnya.

"Ada apa, Alois?" ulang si bocah kelabu.

"Gawat Ciel, kita harus segera ke dorm Kuroshitsuji." Ujar Alois pada si bocah kelabu—Ciel Phantomhive—.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ciel melihat jam tangannya. "Ini sudah hampir masuk lho…"

"Tapi ini benar-benar gawat lho Ciel…"

"Iya, tapi gawat kenapa?"

"Claude…"

"Claude…?"

"Dia…"

"Dia…?"

Gluk! Alois menelan ludah berat.

"Mau keluar…dari Kuroshitsuji."

Hening…tampaknya Ciel sedang berusaha mencerna perkataan Alois.

"Uaapppaaaa….?" Kini giliran Ciel yang histeris, ngebuat Alois sweatdrop sekaligus ngebuat seisi kantin menutup kupingnya sekali lagi. "Kalo ini sih benar-benar gawat! Ayo cepat kesana."

"Ayo!"

Dan kedua bocah ini pun bergegas keluar dari kantin sekolah tanpa peduli pelajaran berikutnya. My my…anak baik dilarang meniru.

Di sisi lain. Dorm Kuroshitsuji.

Drap…drap…drap…

Pemuda ber-iris crimson itu—Sebastian Michaelis—berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kamar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"_Come in_." sahut si pemilik kamar.

Sebastian pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut, dan mendapati sang pemilik kamar tengah menge-pack barang-barangnya.

"Ehm, C-Claude…kau yakin, tidak akan berubah pikiran?" ujar Sebastian.

"Hn…" sang pemilik kamar—Claude Faustus—hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi hei, ayolah…kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Claude menghela nafas lelah, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Sudah kubilang, kalau aku tetap disini, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadapmu." Claude melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda—mengepack barang—. "Lagipula aku bukan keluar dari Kuroshitsuji, hanya _break_ sementara saja sampai aku bisa sedikit melupakanmu."

"Yeah…tapi kan tidak harus begini."

Claude memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu menyampirkan jacket di tangannya lalu menarik kopernya turun dari ranjang. "Penerbanganku satu jam lagi, aku harus ke bandara sekarang." Ujar Claude dan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu.

"Cla-Claude, tunggu…" Sebastian mencegah Claude sebelum Claude membuka pintu, seakan berharap sesuatu muncul dari sana untuk membantunnya menahan kepergian Claude. "A…e…ano, kau yakin sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

Claude menoleh dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Sebastian.

"Err…maksudku, foto kita mungkin?" lanjut Sebastian asal.

"Aku pergi untuk melupakanmu. Aku justru harus membuang foto semacam itu." jawab Claude.

"Umm…yeah. Lalu bagaimana dengan sikat gigi?"

"Sudah kubawa."

"Handuk?"

"Sudah."

"Penggaruk punggung?"

"…" -_-" *sweatdrop*

"Atau _cuttonbud_, kau sudah bawa _cuttonbud_?"

Twitch!

Claude membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sebastian dengan muka horror. "Apa maumu huh?"

"Hehe…bu-bukan apa-apa…" elak Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu BIARKAN-AKU-PERGI-DENGAN-TENANG!" sentak Claude. Sebastian sweatdrop, ucapan Claude seperti ucapan untuk orang mati saja. Claude berbalik dengan cool-nya, menggenggam pegangan koper dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu…

BRAKKK!

"Yohoooo…apa kabar semua? Aku datang kesini untuk menghibur dengan cerita ngawur semoga anda tidak kabur karena aku akan menghibur dengan cerita yang agak ngawur dan janganlah anda kabur karena saya akan menghibur dengan…" celoteh Alois yang niru-niru pantun di salah satu acara komedi yang tengah popular, meski bisa dikatakan tiruannya gagal total. Meskipun demikian, hal itu cukup membuat Claude membatalkan langkahnya karena ke-cool-lannya tadi hancur sudah dengan adegan mukanya tercium daun pintu.

Lain dengan Sebastian yang seakan inner-nya mengatakan 'banzaaii…' karena bantuan sudah datang.

"Kau…" geram Claude sambil memegangi mukanya.

"He? Claude, kau mau kemana?" rupanya Alois memakai taktik 'pura-pura tidak tahu' saat melihat koper yang ada di genggaman Claude.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Claude ketus. "Lagipula mau apa kalian disini? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?" Tanya Claude, merujuk pada Alois dan Ciel—yang diam saja di belakang Alois—.

"Huh, aku juga tidak mau kesini, tapi Ciel memaksaku." _Acting_ Alois, yang sedikit banyak ngebuat Ciel tidak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa Ciel memaksamu?"

"Dia menagih janji soal 'traktiran bulan madu' dari taruhan kita waktu itu. Waktu itu kan kita taruhan, kalau sudah ada pasangan yang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi, yang kalah harus mentraktir bulan madu." Terang Alois yang semakin memperjelas ekspresi 'tidak terima'nya Ciel.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujui taruhan itu. Bukannya waktu itu Sebastian juga menolaknya mentah-mentah? Iya kan, Sebastian?" Claude menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang malah nyengir kuda.

"Aku sangat setuju kok." Ujar Sebastian dengan watados-nya.

Twitch! Sebuah kedutan besar kembali bersarang di dahi Claude. Sepertinya dia disudutkan.

"Ah, sudahlah, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo berangkaaat…" semangat Alois dan langsung menyeret Claude—beserta kopernya—pergi.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Mereka pergi menggunakan jet pribadi Alois. Alois sengaja duduk di kursi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Claude, sementara Ciel dan member Kuroshitsuji yang lain dengan sukarela mengusir diri ke bangku lain. Toh pesawatnya cukup besar.

Alois meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata tetap memandangi Claude yang tampak cuek melihat ke luar sana.

"Claude…" panggil Alois pada akhirnya. Claude hanya melirikkan matanya sebagai respon. "Tadi kau mau pergi kemana sih? Mau apa?"

"…" terdiam sejenak. "Aku bermaksud pergi untuk melupakan Sebastian." Jujur Claude.

"Wah! Kau pergi demi aku!" Alois berdiri dengan semangatnya, ke Pe-De an dengan mata blink blink, sementara Claude hanya bisa _illfeel_. "Aish…tapi kenapa harus pergi?" Alois kembali duduk, kali ini memasang muka sok sedih.

"Kalau aku terus bersama Sebastian, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" Claude beralih menatap Alois.

"Bisa kok." Senyum Alois. "Buktinya aku bisa membuatmu mulai menyukaiku tanpa harus menjauhkanmu dari Sebastian. Jadi…aku pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan Sebastian tanpa kau harus menjauh darinya kan? Hehe…" cengir Alois.

"…" terdiam sejenak, Claude tersenyum tipis. "Ya…" ujarnya kemudian. "Ngomong-ngomong…kita mau kemana sih?"

"Ah, itu…hehe, ada deh…" Alois sok misterius.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Jeng…jeng…ini dia…Tempat paling indah untuk berbulan madu." Semangat Alois. Sementara teman-temannya berdiri mematung dengan tatapan sweatdrop * angin dengan sebuah daun yang diterbangkan oleh angin tersebut.*

"Ini kan hanya pantai."

"Ya, hanya pantai biasa."

"Meskipun pemandangannya amat sangat bagus, tapi ini memang pantai."

"Ya, pantai dengan pasir putih ynag indah. Tapi hanya pantai."

"Bukannya Alois tidak bisa berenang? Kenapa dia suka sekali pantai?"

"Ya, memang ajaib. Ckckck…sungguh, ini hanya pantai."

"Ya, benar-benar pantai."

"Kau tahu, pan-tai."

"Pa-an-ta-ai…"

"P-a-n-t-a-i."

"Hei, sudah cukup! Jangan mengomentari pulau-ku dengan komentar tidak bermutu kalian!" omel Alois.

"Pulau-mu?"

"Pulau pribadi-mu?"

"Sungguhan pulau?"

"Benar-benar-benar pulau?"

"Jadi ini pulau? Bukan hanya pantai(?)"

"Ha? Pu-lau? P-u-l-a-u…? Pu…"

"Sudah cukup." Cegah Alois sebelum teman-temannya mengoceh lebih aneh lagi. "Ayo masuk, setelah itu baru kita main. Hehe." Alois membawa mereka memasuki sebuah rumah panggung yang cukup besar dan seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu. "Disini hanya ada 3 kamar. Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu bagaimana pembagiannya. Kukuku." Alois ketawa setan. "Ayo Claude." Alois langsung menyeret Claude ke salah satu kamar. "Tadaa…ini kamar kita. Sekamar berdua jadi benar-benar seperti suami istri ya…"

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Alois.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi istri dan melahirkan anak?" dengus Claude.

"Untuk Claude, aku sih tidak keberatan. Ahh…" Alois berpose genit sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ah, sebagai istri yang baik aku harus memasak untukmu." Cetus Alois. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak. Kau dan yang lainnya main saja. Ciao…" Alois bergegas keluar kamar tanpa bisa dicegah, ia juga menyeret Ciel ikut ke dapur.

"Mereka mau apa?" sweatdrop Sebastian.

"Katanya mau masak." Ucap Claude.

"Waah, aku memang sudah lapar." Semangat William.

"Sambil menunggu, kita ke pantai saja. Ayo." Ajak Undertaker.

"Aku mau mandi saja." Ucap Grell, dan ketiganya pun pergi. Meninggalkan Sebastian dan Claude yang berwajah datar.

"Kau tahu Claude, sejujurnya aku agak khawatir dengan masakan mereka." Ujar Sebastian datar.

"Ya, aku juga." Jawab Claude, dan keduanya langsung menuju dapur.

"Ciel. Ayo kita tunjukkan kehebatan kita sebagai istri." Ucap Alois sambil memegang sebuah kol besar.

"Istri?" ujar Ciel agak sanksi.

"Iya." Alois meletakkan kol itu di telanan dan mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi. "Kita buat masakan _special_ untuk mereka." Crash! Alois mengayunkan pisaunya dan crash crash crash! Memotong-motong kol itu dengan biadab, saking _random_-nya sampai tak berbentuk. Setelah itu Alois memasukkan semua kol ke dalam baskom besar, menambahkan 5 sendok garam, 3 sendok merica bubuk, sebotol bubuk cabai dan gula cair kedalamnya, lalu memasukkan baskom itu ke dalam…oven! Dan segera menutup pintu oven lalu menekan tombol on.

"Yatta…masakan ini pasti enak." Sorak Alois sementara Ciel hanya menatap horror.

"Hn…kunamai apa masakan ini ya?" Alois tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau _tasty cabbage for my lovely Claude_."

"Kurasa lupakan saja!" seru Ci-…, ah, rupanya bukan hanya Ciel, melainkan Sebastian dan Claude juga.

"Eh? Claude? Ah, ngapain di dapur? Nanti masakannya jadi tidak surprise dong…" ucap Alois.

"Sudahlah, biar kami saja yang masak." Ujar Sebastian. "Kalian main saja."

"Tapi kami ingin masak untuk suami kami. Iya kan Ciel?" bela Alois.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Ciel datar.

"Sudahlah, biar kami yang masak. Aku tidak yakin masakanmu bisa dimakan." Ujar Claude.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Ayo Ciel…" ajak Alois. "Oia…" Alois berhenti sebelum keluar dari dapur. "Jangan lupa nanti buka oven-nya ya…jangan sampai masakanku gosong. Seperti pemula saja."

Dweeng…

Sudahlah, lupakan saja. =_="

Setelah kepergian dua bocah aneh itu, dua cowok cakep pentolan Boyband Kuroshitsuji ini masak dengan sempurna layaknya seorang koki professional.

"Hm…sempurna." Gumam Sebastian sambil mencicipi masakannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Claude mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan perlahan…

Grep!

Claude melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Sebastian, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sendok sayur yang barusan dicicipi oleh Sebastian.

"Claude, apa yang…"

"Hanya ingin mencicipi masakanmu." Claude membawa sendok sayur itu ke mulutnya. "Enak."

"Yeah, tapi lepaskan tanganmu ini. Bagaimana kalau…"

"Bukannya ini salah mereka sendiri?" bela Claude.

"Eh?" bingung Sebastian.

"Aku sudah mau pergi tapi mereka menahanku, itu sama saja mereka mengizinkan aku bersamamu kan?"

"A-apa? Hei Claude, maksud Alois pasti bukan seper-…"

"Ssstt…" Claude mengangkat dagu Sebastian. "Diamlah, dan pejamkan saja matamu…" perlahan Claude mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sebastian.

"Claude! Henti-…"

Bukk!

Sebastian speechles saat sebuah bola volley mendarat ke wajah Claude.

"Ah, maaf, tidak sengaja." Cengir Alois dari luar jendela. Meski bilang tidak sengaja pun, siapa saja pasti tahu kalau itu disengaja. Memangnya ada bola volley yang nyasar dari halaman ke dapur?

Sementara Claude membeku dengan wajah horror dan Alois nyengir kuda, member Kuroshitsuji lainnya tampak sedang menahan tawa.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Waaah...enak, nyam..." komentar Alois sambil menyantap makan malamnya.

"Tentu saja, masakan mereka berdua memang paling enak." Komentar Undertaker sambil mengunyah.

"Hei, Ciel. Nanti kalau kau menikah dengan Sebastian, kau bisa makan enak setiap hari haha..." komentar William yang sontak membuat Ciel tersedak dan blushing hebat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan masak untukmu setiap hari, Prince." Tambah Sebastian yang tentu saja tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Cuih! Enak saja, yang akan menikah dengan Sebastian adalah aku!" protes Grell sambil menggigit makanannya sampai memenuhi mulut.

"Jangan mimpi!" sentak yang lainnya.

"Ehm, Claude. Apa kalau nanti kita menikah, kau juga akan masak untukku?" ujar Alois.

Krik...krik...

Claude sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dari raut muka horrornya dapat diketahui kalau ia masih kesal dengan kejadian sore tadi.

"Ah, ya sudah, tidak jadi saja." Ucap Alois dengan tatapan yang tak kalah beku dari yang lainnya saat melihat respon Claude. "Hei, bagaimana dengan masakanku tadi? Kau membukannya dari oven kan, Sebastian?" tambah Alois.

"Ehm, maaf Alois. Sudah dibuang..." sahut Sebastian datar.

"Uappaaaa!" Shock Alois.

"Hei, jangan marah padaku. Bukan aku yang membuangnya." Bela Sebastian. Alois menatap Claude dengan mata sok berkaca-kaca.

"C-Claude...kau tega. Hiks..." ucap Alois lebay.

"Makanan seperti itu sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan!" jawab Claude sadis. "Anjing pun tidak akan sudi memakannya."

"Huueeee...Claude jahat, Claude jahaaattt..." Alois pura-pura nangis sambil gegulingan di lantai.

"A-Alois, sudah cup...cup..." khawatir William, mencoba menenangkan Alois. Sementara Ciel yang sudah tahu tabiat Alois hanya sweatdrop.

"Hei Claude, tanggungjawab nih!" ucap William.

"Apa?" sindir Claude.

"Kata-katamu tadi keterlaluan tahu. Seharusnya kau menghargainya sedikit." Undertaker ikutan ceramah.

"Baiklah! Aku harus apa!" kesal Claude.

"Nah Alois, kau ingin apa dari Claude?" seringai Undertaker. Lho? Kenapa Undertaker yang menyeringai?

"Hiks...au mau atan hiks...uapin...Claude." Isak Alois.

"Apa?" tanya yang lainnya serempak karena tak mengerti bahasa bayi Alois.

"Ahh...aku tahu!" cetus Grell dengan lebay nya.

"Apa?" kini giliran pertanyaan itu yang ditujukan untuk Grell.

"Kau ingin ehm ehm...dengan Claude kan?" Grell mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Iya benaaaarrr..." semangat Alois yang padahal sama sekali tak menangkap maksud Grell. Sontak yang lain langsung mimisan berjama'ah, kecuali Claude yang hanya tersedak dan langsung ambil minum.

"Kyaaa kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka berdua hohoho" girang Grell.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi..." William agak keberatan, takut kalau ini hanya salah paham.

"Sudah sudah, ayo cepaaat..." Grell langsung menarik Undertaker, William, Sebastian dan Ciel pergi, meski jangan tanya berapa tangan Grell sehingga ia bisa menarik 4 orang sekaligus.

Krik...krik...krik...

Tinggallah Claude dan Alois dalam hening.

"Kok mereka pergi?" bingung Alois.

"Gara-gara kau, baka!" ujar Claude datar sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Apa sih? Aku kan Cuma bilang ingin disuapi oleh Claude?"

"Dan mereka pikir kau ingin ML denganku." Ucap Claude tanpa sensor.

"Uapppaaaa?" otak Alois langsung _conect_ kalau soal beginian.

Dan untuk waktu berikutnya, suasana kembali hening.

"Ung...Claude?" akhirnya Alois si _hyperaktif_ yang gak bisa diam barang sesaat, angkat suara. "Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar melakukan 'itu'."

Pfffttt...!

Claude langsung menyemprotkan minumannya tanpa peduli image cool-nya hilang.

"Habis, daripada diam-diaman begini. Lagipula kita sekarang Cuma berdua." Tambah Alois, melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, pose santai.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Claude datar sambil mulai memberesi meja makan.

"Apanya yang tidak-tidak? Bukankah kalau aku ML denganmu, aku sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu?"

"Diamlah, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Claude tetap cuek.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku juga ingat kalau ada ungkapan yang mengatakan kalau cinta datang sesudah sex!" Nada bicara Alois mulai meninggi.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Claude menghentikan kegiatannya demi menatap mata Alois yang terlihat serius. "Ungkapan itu...hanyalah omong kosong!" tegas Claude.

Ya, tentu saja. Karena Claude telah merasakannya sendiri. Dan Sebastian sama sekali tak jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Tapi Claude...kita bisa...mencobanya..." ujar Alois, sedikit tertunduk dan blushing.

"..." Claude terdiam, lalu perlahan mendekati Alois, jemarinya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu bocah blonde itu. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tantang Claude, sekedar untuk menggertak.

"Ya!" Jawab Alois pasti.

"Kau…jangan menyesal, bocah!" dan seusai berucap demikian, Claude langsung meraup bibir Alois, menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Mnnnhh…" Alois mengerang saat lidah Claude memaksa masuk ke mulutnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, hingga pasokan udara menipis, barulah Alois mendorong dada Claude sebagai isyarat untuk melepas ciuman.

"Haah…ha~ah…" Alois menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin. Claude kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, namun tiba-tiba…

Gusrak!

Terdengar suara debaman dari luar jendela. Claude dan Alois langsung cengok.

"Tebakanku benar, mereka bukannya pergi tapi mengintip." ucap Claude yang tahu tabiat teman-temannya, ia mencium Alois tadi hanya untuk memancing mereka.

Claude dan Alois menghampiri jendela dan melihat keluar, tepat dimana tiga orang bodoh tampak jatuh dengan posisi saling bertindihan dan merintih satu sama lain.

"Nah, benar kan." Ucap Claude.

"A-hai…hahaha…" ujar William dan segera bangkit diikuti Undertaker dan Grell.

"Kalian sedang apa? Tanya Alois.

"A…uh…ano, tadi ada…"

"Bintang jatuh! Ya, bintang jatuh. Kulihat ada cahaya jatuh di sekitar sini, jadi kami kembali." Potong Grell terhadap ucapan Undertaker.

"Bintang jatuh eh?" ucap Claude sanksi.

"Ya." Ketiganya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Eh, ngomomng-ngomong…Sebastian dan Ciel mana?" Tanya Alois yang menyadari kalau kedua orang itu tidak ada. Undertaker, William dan Grell saling pandang, lalu berteriak histeris.

"Gyaaaa jangan-jangan malah mereka yang sedang berbulan madu betulan. Ayo cepat cari mereka! Jangan sampai kehilangan _scene_ bagus." Dan dengan itu ketiganya minggat, meinggalkan Claude dan Alois ynag jhanya bisa cengok.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian dan Ciel tengah menusuri bibir pantai sambil ngobrol ringan.

"Tempat ini indah ya…" komentar Sebastian, merujuk pada pemandangan laut yang diterangi kerlip bintang.

"Ya, disini memang indah, suasananya juga tenang. Lain dengan sisi lainnya." Jawab Ciel.

"Sisi lain?"

"Di sisi lain pulau sangat ramai, bisa dikatakan kota metropolitan. Soalnya pulau ini selain pun pulau pribadi milik Alois, juga pulau pribadi untuk bisnis perusahaannya."

"Oh, begitu…Eh, kita kesana yuk." Sebastian menunjuk sebuah batu karang besar.

"Ya…"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju batu itu, lalu duduk di bawahnya namun di tempat yang agak tinggi supaya tidak basah oleh ai laut.

"Hum...apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Alois dan Claude berdua saja?" Ciel agak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu betul seperti apa Claude itu. Dia tidak akan macam-macam." Jawab Sebastian santai.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, daripada membicarakan tentang mereka, lebih baik bicara tentang kita saja." Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan senyumannya, Ciel yang ditatap hanya bisa blushing dan langsung memalingkan muka.

"Kau benar-benar manis." Goda Sebastian dan langsung meraup bibir Ciel. Ciel yang tanpa persiapan, tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya dan tentu saja Sebastian langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ciel.

"Hmph...mmnnhh...mmmnn..." erang Ciel sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sebastian menjauh, dengan terpaksa Sebastian melepas ciumannya.

"Ada apa?" heran Sebastian dengan tampang pura-pura ngambek.

"Jangan cium tiba-tiba dong!" ucap Ciel dengan wajah blushing.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku belum sempat menarik nafas supaya..." Ciel menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya menjadi lebih merah lagi, membuat Sebastian tergelak.

"Supaya ciumannya bisa lama?" tebak Sebastian. "Hihihi baiklah..." kikik Sebastian. "Ah, Prince, aku pinjam HP mu." Ujar Sebastian.

"Untuk apa?" Ciel mengambil HP dari saku nya. "HP mu kenapa?"

"HP ku tertinggal di rumah pantai itu." Sebastian menerima HP Ciel dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Nah, sudah siap. Sekarang cium aku prince."

"Ap-apa!" Ciel blushing lagi.

"Hehe sebagai ganti yang tadi. Kan kau yang membatalkan ciumannya, jadi sekarang cium aku." Goda Sebastian sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Uhh...baiklah..." Ciel pasrah, ia mendongak dan memegang kedua pipi Sebastian dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu perlahan mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sebastian.

Cup...

Bibir Ciel menyentuh bibir Sebastian, ia mengulumnya pelan, lalu...

Ckrek!

Terdengar suara tombol kamera. Ciel langsung membelalakkan mata dan melepas ciuman, lalu menatap ke arah ponsel di tangan Sebastian yang terarah padanya.

"Hehehehe aku mendapatkan foto ciuman kita." Kekeh Sebastian dan melihat layar ponsel dimana foto ciuman mereka tadi terpotret dengan sempurna. "Aku akan mengirim foto ini pada yang lain."

"Apaaa! Tidak, tidak boleh!" Ciel berusaha merebut ponsel itu dari Sebastian, tapi tentu saja kalah tinggi meskipun mereka sama-sama duduk.

"Hahaha memangnya kenapa? Kejadian langka nih kau mau menciumku prince, aku ingin semuanya tahu." Sebastian terus menekan-nekan tombol HP untuk memilih list yang akan dikirim. Tapi karena Ciel terus berusaha merebutnya, Sebastian agak kerepotan dan asal ambil nomor dari _recently_ _sending_. Toh Sebastian melihat nama-nama member Kuroshitsuji disana, berarti nggak masalah dong.

"Yosh, selesesai." Ujar Sebastian setelah menekan tombol send.

"Uhh...kau keterlaluan." Manyun Ciel yang membuat pipinya kena cubitan dari Sebastian saking imutnya. "Kau kirim ke siapa saja?" Ciel merebut Hpnya lagi dan mencari di daftar _sent item_, melihat status pengiriman foto tadi. Tiba-tiba mata Ciel terbelalak.

"Se-Sebast..." suara Ciel tercekat.

"Ada apa Prince?" Sebastian melongok layar HP Ciel yang memperlihatkan _list number_ yang baru saja dikirimi foto tadi oleh Sebastian. Dan mata Sebastian ikut terbelalak saat melihat satu nama tertera di list itu.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

Mohon maaf kalo banyak typo, ngetik di warnet nih DX sangat tergoda untuk buka situs dr pd nge-check typo *dihajar*


	12. Chapter 12 : That Butler, Complicated

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso

Huaaaa…akhirnya bisa update juga TOT *menangis bahagia* Masih ada yang inget ma fic ini gak ya? =_= moga aja sih masih ada yang inget and bersedia baca. Buat yang bersedia baca, makasih ya… apalagi buat yang bersedia review juga, arigato gozaimasu terimakasih banyak thankyou very much ^O^ :-D dan Maaaffff banget, kayaknya gak ada humor di chapter ini deh. Hiks…T-T entah otak saya yang _stuck_, atau emang kisahnya lagi gak mendukung. Yah…mau bagaimana lagi, _hope you enjoy this chapter_…

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin review, here's the Reply Review :

#Guest(blue0jewel) : aish, makasih bgt ya uda mau nungguin fic ga-jeku T-T #menangis terharu. And maaaaffffffff banget update nya lama (lagi) gegara ga punya lappie nih...#author kismin XXDDD and, maaaafff lagi kalo chapter ini kayaknya gak ada humornya T-T hahaw makasih byk uda read and review ya...:-D

#Jncik : hahaha begitulah, abisnya aku suka boyband sih ^O^ ini kan fanfiction, bs bebas berimajinasi :3a apalagi kuroshitsuji ada drama musicalnya, pada nari kayak boyband kan? Makasih atas flamenya ^-^ ditunggu flame selanjutnya...

#miharu31 : iya ini update, makasih read reviewnya ^-^

#earl civon : terimakasih banyak...makasih juga read reviewnya ^_^

#sukiiii : ini lanjutannya XXDDD moga bisa mengobati setengah penasaranmu (?). salam kenal balik, makasih ya read reviewnya :D

#Kaoru-chan : iya ini lanjut, makasih banyak uda nunggu and makasih jg read reviewnya...:D

And makasi banyak yg uda nyempetin log in bwt review :

wkyjtaoris ALL / Demonic Kuroi Blue / hana-1emptyflower / Ciel-Kky30 / dEviLune Michaelis / dEviLune Michaelis / Kaito Mine / Anglo-Japanese AsaKiku-chan / No. Looking / kalhusna / Himeji Arisa / AteraAteru / Aihsire Atha / voly ichi yama / Wiwitaku / Selrine Chii / fetwelve . makasih banyak atas read reviewnya ya...:-D

Chapter 12 : That Butler, Complicated

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa waktu, ketujuh pemuda itu terdiam dengan tampang bingung. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dan sama sekali tak ada yang angkat suara untuk setidaknya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi…" ujar si golden spider memecah keheningan. "Kau tanpa sengaja mengirim foto ciuman kalian berdua pada Lizzie, tunangan Ciel?" ia mengulang pokok permasalahan yang membuat mereka saat ini terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kau kan tidak perlu mengulang pokok masalahnya Claude," ucap si shinigami merah. "Dan lagi…" ia melirik Claude. "KENAPA KAU KELIHATAN SENANG BEGITU SIHH!" omelnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Claude.

"Apa terlihat begitu? Aku sedih kok," ting! Claude membetulkan kacamatanya dengan anggun.

"Sudahlah, sekarang pikirkan mau bagaimana," lerai William saat Grell tampak mau membantah lagi. "Tidak mungkin kan mencegat foto itu di jaringan, saat ini saja pasti fotonya sudah sampai."

"Kukuku menarik," ucap Undertaker.

"Apanya?" _deathglare_ Sebastian.

"Hei Ciel, Lizzie tidak menghubungimu setelah pengiriman tadi?" Tanya Undertaker, tak menghiraukan Sebastian.

"Iya, dia tidak menelfon atau sms balik," jawab Ciel masih lesu.

"Keluarganya juga?"

"Iya."

"Itu artinya dia belum memberitahu keluarganya kan? Bagaimana kalau kau bertaruh dia mau menyembunyikan hal itu dari keluarga kalian?"

Ciel terbelalak, sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya Undertaker akan mencetuskan pemikiran gila itu.

"Ba-baka!" omel Sebastian. "Itu sama saja mengatakan kalau Lizzie akan memanfaatkan foto itu agar Ciel mau menuruti kemauannya dan sebagai gantinya dia tidak membocorkan foto itu ke keluarganya kan?!"

"He? Begitu ya?" Undertaker pasang tampang watados a.k.a wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi…" ujar si blonde yang dari tadi diam saja. "Aku…tidak berpikir begitu."

"Apa maksudmu, Alois?" ucap Sebastian, semua mata menatap ke arah Alois yang memang agak memisahkan diri, dia duduk di pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Maksudku…Elizabeth tidak seburuk yang kalian kira lho…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Hahaha Lizzie, ayo kejar aku," riang si bocah pirang itu sambil terus berlari di sepanjang labirin mawar.

"Ah, Alois. Tunggu aku, rok ku kan panjang, susah buat lari," sahut si pirang yang dipanggil Lizzie. Akan tetapi bocah ber-shapphire cemerlang itu tetap berlari mengejar si blonde satunya, takut kehilangan jejak dan tersesat di labirin mawar itu.

Mata Lizzie menangkap bayangan Alois yang menikung ke kiri, ia pun mempercepat lari nya dan ikut menikung, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaa…"

Bruukkk!

Ia menabrak seseorang dan orang itu terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf Ciel, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Lizzie begitu melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, ia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu si bocah kelabu itu berdiri.

"Tidak usah," Ciel menampik tangan Lizzie kasar. "Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"Ah, maaf, tadi aku mengejar…"

"Mengejar? Cih! Seperti anak kecil saja!" dan Ciel mendorong Lizzie dengan kasar hingga menabrak tanaman mawar di belakangnya.

"Auw…" keluh Lizzie, tapi Ciel tak mempedulikan dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Alois yang melihatnya segera menghampiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lizzie?" Alois membantu Lizzie bangun.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," senyum Lizzie.

"Ah, tanganmu berdarah, pasti terkena duri mawar," panik Alois.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma luka kecil."

"Argh, Ciel keterlaluan! Akan kuha-…"

"Jangan…" cegah Lizzie. "Ano…mungkin dia memang sedang marah karena sesuatu yang lain. Dia kan tidak pernah kasar padaku."

"Iya sih, tapi kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan. Kan tidak seharusnya…"

"Elizabeth!" panggil seseorang. Keduanya menoleh, tampak Francis menghampiri mereka. "Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, nanti kalau tersesat akan merepotkan!"

"Iya ibu, maaf…"

Francis terhenyak saat melihat luka di tangan Lizzie meski Lizzie segera menyembunyikannya.

"Ano…tadi aku kurang hati-hati, sehingga aku terjatuh, hehe…" alasan Lizzie.

"Kau ini! Kau pasti tadi kejar-kejaran! Seorang lady tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti itu. Ayo kembali ke mansion dan obati lukamu! Setelah itu kau harus menerima hukuman!" omel Francis dan melenggang pergi.

"Iya," senyum Lizzie dan mengikuti langkah ibunya, sementara Alois hanya bisa terdiam melihat itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ciel turun dari mobilnya dengan lesu. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama mansion. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada ucapan Alois.

"_Aku…tidak berpikir begitu. Maksudku…Elizabeth tidak seburuk yang kalian kira lho…"_

Ya…mereka bertiga memang berteman sejak kecil. Wajar kalau Alois mengerti karakter Lizzie, tapi…apa benar, Lizzie bisa…menerima…soal…foto…ciu-…

"?!" Ciel terkejut saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di samping pintu utama mansion.

"Lizzie!" seru Ciel sembari menghampiri sosok itu dan segera berjongkok di hadapannya, memeriksa apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Ciel…kau sudah pulang…" senyum Lizzie dengan suara lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Di luar kan dingin! Ini masih dini hari!" panik Ciel sembari melepas jaket nya dan memakaikannya pada Lizzie. "Argh! Di mana Tanaka, kenapa dia tidak menyuruhmu…"

"Jangan memarahinya. Aku yang meminta supaya aku tetap di sini kok," ujar Lizzie sayu. "Soalnya…aku ingin…Ciel sendiri yang mengatakan…"

Bruukh…

Dan Lizzie pun tumbang.

"Lizzie!" seru Ciel. Ia segera membopong Lizzie ke dalam, membawanya ke kursi santai di depan perapian. Ia hendak mengambil selimut hangat saat tiba-tiba Tanaka sudah menyodorkan selimut itu pada Ciel.

"Terimakasih," lirih Ciel dan segera menyelimuti Lizzie dengan selimut itu.

"Nona Elizabeth menolak diajak masuk," terang Tanaka. "Katanya ingin menunggu tuan muda pulang. Dia juga menolak saat saya memberikan selimut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Tanaka-san," ucap Ciel maklum. "Tolong segera panggil dokter."

"Baik tuan muda,"

"Dan bawakan coklat panas untuk Lizzie…"

"…" terdiam sejenak, lalu membungkuk hormat dan segera melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

Ciel mendekati Lizzie, memandanginya sejenak hingga jemarinya terulur untuk membelai pipi Lizzie.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan sih!" ujarnya pelan.

Lizzie perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut itu.

"Ciel…" lirihnya dengan senyum lemah tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku…"

"Sudahlah, diam dulu di sini. Tanaka sedang memanggil dokter, dan aku sudah menyuruhnya membuatkan coklat panas," ucap Ciel, masih membelai pipi Lizzie dengan lembut.

Lizzie tersenyum lembut. "Ciel selalu baik…itulah kenapa aku menyukai Ciel,"

Ciel terdiam sejenak, sekelebat _memory_ kembali terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku ini…jahat. Aku pernah mendorong Lizzie sampai Lizzie terluka kan…" lirih Ciel.

Lizzie menggeleng. "Itu kan karena Ciel sedang kesal sendiri. Lagian setelah itu Ciel juga minta maaf…"

"…" Ciel hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingat kalau saat itu dia sedang marah karena gambar nya tak sengaja ketumpahan kopi oleh anjing peliharaannya, Pluto. Ia kesal dan memutuskan untuk keliling labirin untuk menyendiri supaya kemarahannya reda sendiri, tapi malah Lizzie menabraknya sehinnga ia pun lepas control dan menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Lizzie.

"Ciel…" suara panggilan Lizzie membawa Ciel kembali ke dunia nyata. "Soal foto yang kau kirim…"

Mata Ciel terbelalak.

"…bisakah Ciel menjelaskannya?" lirih Lizzie dengan suara bergetar, meski begitu ia masih memaksakan seulas tersenyum. "Aku…ingin Ciel menjelaskannya secara langsung. Makanya…aku datang kemari…"

"Lizzie, itu…"

"Tuan muda, dokter sudah datang," ucap Tanaka, menyelamatkan Ciel dari penjelasan yang belum ia tahu apa yang akan dijelaskannya.

Dokter segera memeriksa keadaan Lizzie, lalu memberikan beberapa nasehat dan juga obat, setelah itu barulah ia pergi.

"Tanaka-san, bawa Lizzie ke kamar. Dia harus istirahat," ucap Ciel.

Tanaka hanya membungkuk hormat, lalu membopong Lizzie ke kamar, sementara Ciel pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia termenung sambil menatap langit berbintang dari jendela besar kamarnya.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Sebastian tentang Lizzie saat ini?

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk," ucap Ciel.

Haruskah ia meminta pendapat Sebastian bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal itu pada Lizzie?

Pintu terbuka, tapi Ciel tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela barang se-inchi pun, ia sudah tau siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa, Tanaka-san?" Tanya Ciel saat Tanaka hanya diam setelah beberapa saat.

Atau…

"…nona Elizabeth itu…gadis yang baik," ujar Tanaka. "Orang tua anda pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anda,"

…atau…haruskah ia meninggalkan Sebastian demi Lizzie?

Deg!

Mata Ciel terbelalak saat pertanyaan ketiga itu muncul di otaknya. Ia menggertakkan giginya saat Tanaka kembali membuka suara.

"Tapi…"

"Keluar!" bentak Ciel.

"Tuan muda…"

"KELUAARRR!" bentak Ciel sekali lagi, dan tanpa kata lagi, Tanaka segera keluar dari kamar majikannya itu setelah sempat membungkuk hormat meski Ciel tak mempedulikannya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Jadi…" mata golden spider itu memicing sweatdrop. "…apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Alois?"

"Heee tentu saja menginap, aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau sedang ada masalah begini," riang (?) Alois sambil seenaknya melepas pakaian dan kini hanya menyisakan sebuah boxer yang nempel di tubuhnya. Boxer motif Claude. Ya, motif Claude! Sepertinya ide-nya dulu terealisasikan sudah.

Claude hanya memejam dengan empat siku-siku bertengger di dahinya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bocah blonde yang mengaku menyukainya itu.

"Terserahlah," ucap Claude pasrah dan segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk ber-_deal_-ria dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lho, Claude tidur gak ganti baju? Masa tetap pakai celana jeans? Nanti itu-nya sakit lho…" ucap Alois yang lagi-lagi membuat siku-siku merah itu bertengger di dahi Claude.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur," dengus Claude.

"Hee…cepat ganti baju dulu. Seenggaknya ganti celana. Gak sehat lho…tidur pakai celana ketat," Alois menarik-narik lengan Claude.

"Tidak perlu, kalau hanya seka-…"

"Ayo cepat ganti, ayo…"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu!" ucap Claude agak keras hingga Alois berhenti menarik-narik tubuhnya. Claude menghela nafas, lalu duduk dan menatap Alois.

"Claude…menurutmu…"

Apa? Apa Alois akan marah lagi? Akan menangis lagi? Pikir Claude.

"…kalau Sebastian dan Ciel berpisah bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan diluar dugaan itu sempat membuat Claude terhenyak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Claude membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Seperti yang Grell katakan, apa mungkin kalau itu terjadi, kau akan senang karena masih punya kesempatan untuk bersama Sebastian? Apa kau-…"

Brukh…!

Ucapan Alois terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong hingga terbaring di ranjang, sementara Claude merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin 'iya'…" lirih Claude, perlahan menurunkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan segera melupakannya kan?"

Mata Alois terpejam saat jarak wajah mereka kian dekat, tapi terbuka lagi saat tak merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Claude malah membaringkan kepalanya di samping kepala Alois dengan nyaman.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan akan segera menyukaimu," lanjut Claude, kali ini membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh mungil Alois. "Tapi tidak begitu saja langsung melupakannya, juga tidak begitu saja langsung menyukaimu," Claude memeluk Alois erat.

"Karena…aku pernah bersumpah akan mencintai Sebastian sampai detak jantungku berhenti…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sementara itu, Sebastian juga tengah melamun di kamarnya. Hingga ia merasa cukup lelah dan berniat untuk menutup tirai jendelanya saat tiba-tiba kaca itu pecah karena sesosok putih menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

"G-Grey…?" sweatdrop Sebastian begitu mengenali sosok itu. "Hhhh…kau tidak berubah ya, bisakah kau bertamu dengan lebih normal?" Sebastian memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Thehehe ini kan cara masuk yang keren," Grey mengusap pakaiannya yang terkena pecahan kaca. "Ah, aku lapar. Kau punya makanan apa Sebby?"

"Sebelum itu, mau apa kau kema-…"

"Waah ada pudding…" tapi Grey sudah tak mendengarkan dan bahkan saat ini sedang mengacak-acak kulkas Sebastian. Sebastian hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menyusul Grey ke dapur.

"Kau mau apa kemari?" ulang Sebastian setelah menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk.

Grey tak menjawab dan terus saja mengunyah.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Aleister?" tebak Sebastian.

Grey tampak menghentikan gerakannya, lalu mulai menarik diri dari pintu kulkas dan berdiri di dekat Sebastian.

"Ya…" jawabnya dengan muka cemberut. Manis. Apalagi dengan sisa pudding coklat di pipinya. Tapi Sebastian kini sudah punya Ciel, dan dia takkan tergoda dengan itu. Ya, tidak akan. Setidaknya…itu keyakinannya.

"Habis Aleister bego banget! Bego bego bego!" omel Grey sambil memukuli dada bidang Sebastian, kelakuannya masih tetap manja seperti dulu saat ia masih pacaran dengan Sebastian.

"Sssst…sudahlah…" Sebastian menenangkan Grey dan merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Baiklah, malam ini kau menginap di sini saja. Sampai perasaanmu te-…"

"Benarkah?" girang Grey, melepas pelukan dan menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan bling bling. "Terimakasih. Sebby memang baik. Mmmch…!"

Dan Sebastian terbelalak saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Sementara Grey langsung kabur ke kamar dan langsung terjun ke ranjang.

"Yeeey…" riangnya sambil loncat-loncat.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menyusul ke kamar setelah sempat menutup kulkas kembali.

"Hey hey hey…jangan loncat loncat begitu, nanti ranjangnya ambruk. Kita mau tidur di mana?" Sebastian duduk di tepian ranjang. Tapi grey tak mendengarkan dan masih meloncat-loncat dengan riangnya.

"Hei…" Sebastian menangkap tubuh Grey dan menariknya berbaring. "Dasar bandel," Sebastian menggelitiki Grey.

"Haha…hahaha, geli, Sebby-chan…hahaha…" Grey menggeliat-geliat geli, tapi Sebastian malah tambah menggodanya.

"Hihi, ini hukuman kalau kau bandel."

"Haha…sudah…hentikan…hahahihihi…"

Sebastian menghentikan aksinya, dan kini menatap Grey yang mulai menghentikan tawanya. Grey juga balas menatap, bahkan tangannya terulur untuk meraih leher Sebastian dan melingkarkannya di sana.

"Kau masih tampan seperti dulu," canda Grey dan menyentil hidung mancung Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Dan kau masih nakal seperti dulu," Sebastian balas mencubit hidung Grey.

"Ngh…" Grey manyun saat rasa panas menyergap hidungnya.

Keduanya kembali saling tatap, hingga entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Sebastian perlahan mendekat ke wajah Grey, sedangkan Grey juga perlahan memejamkan matanya,

Deg!

Seakan baru tersadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, Sebastian terhenyak. Ditatapnya wajah manis Grey dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, menantikan ciuman darinya. Benar-benar menggoda. Perlahan mata Grey kembali terbuka.

"Ada apa?" lirih Grey saat Sebastian tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku…"

Grey tampak sedih, sepertinya luka batinnya kembali terusik, dan itu membuat Sebastian tak memikirkan apapun lagi. Ia ingin menghapus luka itu. Perlahan…ia kembali mengeliminasi jarak di anatar mereka, dan menautkan bibir itu ke bibir dingin Charles Grey.

"Ngh…" erang Grey, merespon ciuman Sebastian, ia meremas rambut Sebastian kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman. "Mmnnh…"

Sebastian seakan tak memikirkan apapun lagi, yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya mencium Grey, dan gerakannya makin lama makin liar.

"Mmnh…hahh…hah…" Grey terengah saat ciuman itu terlepas, wajahnya merona karena kehabisan nafas. "Sebby-ch…mmmnhh…" dan ia kembali mengerang saat Sebastian kembali menautkan bibirnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Hoaaaahhhmmm…" Alois menguap lebar sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, kesadarannya yang belum pulih benar membuatnya mengerjap sambil menatap sekeliling. Bukan kamarnya. Ah, ia ingat, semalam ia (memaksa) menginap di kamar Claude.

"Ohaiyo…" sapa seseorang.

Alois menoleh dan mendapati Claude muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Ohaiyo…" balas Alois sembari tersenyum, ia melirik jam. Sudah jam 10 a.m. Well, sudah tak bisa dibilang pagi memang.

"Cepat mandi sana, setelah itu sarapan," Claude mengacak rambut Alois setelah sebelumnya menaruh nampan itu di meja.

"Iya…" Alois segera turun dari ranjang dan menyambar handuk, lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi. Claude hanya tersenyum singkat menatap kepergian Alois. Untuk kemudian, matanya teralih saat melihat ponsel Alois berdering, dan matanya terbelalak saat mendapati nama dan contact picture si penelfon.

Hannah Annafeloz.

Apa selama ini Alois masih berhubungan dengan Hannah? Apa mereka masih sering bertemu? Apa mereka…

Kesal. Claude segera mengambil ponsel Alois dan menekan tombol _answer_. Ia menempelkan HP itu ke telingannya, tapi ia tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ohaiyo…" sapa Hannah dari ujung sana. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti baru bangun tidur ya? Dari tadi telfonku tidak diangkat. Dasar pemalas," ucap Hannah dengan nada riang. Apa dia sudah sebegitu akrabnya dengan Alois? "Oya Alois, hari ini pergi yuk…ada restaurant baru lho…katanya masakannya enak. Tenang saja, kali ini aku yang traktir. Kau mau kan?" cerocos Hannah. Claude masih diam. "Alois?" ulang Hannah. Masih diam. "Hei…"

"Jangan ganggu dia lagi!" ucap Claude tegas dan langsung mematikan telefon. Ia mendengus kesal dan nyaris saja membanting HP Alois kalau saja ia tak punya cukup akal sehat. Ia hanya segera mengusap wajahnya supaya lebih tenang.

Di sisi lain, Grell tengah bersenandung riang sepanjang koridor menuju kamar Sebastian. Ya, seperti biasa, dia ingin meminjam sesuatu _something_ apapun itu dari _leader_-nya, dasar tukang rental. Dan tujuan utamanya tentu saja menggoda Sebastian yang masih tertidur supaya bangun, baginya pemandangan terindah adalah saat Sebastian membuka matanya untuk pertama kali.

"Hihihi Sebas-chan…" lirih Grell sambil perlahan membuka pintu ruangan Sebastian. Sebastian memang punya kebiasaan buruk selalu lupa mengunci pintu ruangannya. Dengan langkah perlahan, Grell menuju kamar Sebastian sambil membayangkan kejahilan yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

Krieeett…

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Sebastian, dan…

"He?"

Cengok sendiri saat justru ia yang terkejut begitu mendapati Sebastian–dengan tubuh telanjang yang tertutup selimut sampai ke pinggang–masih tertidur pulas dengan seseorang–yang sama-sama telanjang–tidur di pelukannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…!" jerit Grell spontan yang tentu saja menggemparkan seluruh penghuni dorm.

Sebastian yang mendengar jerit mengejutkan itu juga langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap menatap Grell ada di kamarnya.

"Apa sih, Grell? Berisik!" dengusnya seraya menyingkirkan selimut dari tu-…tapi batal saat menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang _naked_. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Charles Grey yang masih bergelung nikmat di bawah selimut dengan keadaan yang sama.

"I-ini…" Sebastian bingung mau memberikan alasan. "K-kan salahmu sendiri yang seenaknya menerobos masuk kamar orang!" omelnya sembari cepat-cepat mengenakan boxernya.

"Tapi…Sebas-chan, kau kan sudah jadian dengan Ciel? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama makhluk ababil itu?" Grell nunjuk-nunjuk Grey dengan nistanya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Sebastian menghampiri Grell dan mendorong punggungnya keluar kamar. "Sudah, pergi sana. Jangan buat keributan atau yang lain akan…"

"Ada apa Sebastian? Sepertinya ribut sekali?" Alois muncul masih mengenakan piyama mandinya, rambutnya juga masih basah. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat Sebastian yang hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Grell hanya terkejut karena melihatku hanya mengenakan-…"

"Ngh…Ada apa sih, Sebby-chan?" sialnya Grey muncul dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya yang telanjang dan penuh _kissmark_ itu sebatas pinggang, ia masih mengucek matanya tanda ia baru bangun tidur. "Aku masih ngantuk…" rajuknya.

Hening…

Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, atau gerakan sekecilpun yang terjadi.

"Hng…?" Grey kembali menggumam heran dan mengedipkan mata _innocence_ saat menatap sekeliling. Yang ia lihat adalah Sebastian, si shinigami merah yang tukang ribut, dan seorang bocah blonde dengan piyama mandi. Dan baginya, itu sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun.

"Se-Sebas…" ujar Alois terbata. "Apa yang kau laku-…"

"Oh…jadi ini?" ucap sebuah suara.

Semuanya menoleh, dan mata mereka membulat begitu mendapati seorang bocah ber-shaphire biru muncul di ujung koridor.

"Ci-Ciel…" gumam Alois tak percaya, sementara Sebastian tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mempermudah keputusanku," ucap Ciel dengan nada datar, tapi jelas-jelas matanya memancarkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. "Aku kemari untuk membahas soal bagaimana aku, kau dan Lizzie ke depannya. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah memberiku kemudahan, Sebastian."

"Ciel…aku…" Sebastian tersendat. Ia tak tahu harus mengelak apa, karena faktanya, ia memang bersalah.

"_Fine_, masalah selesai. Semoga kalian bahagia," ucap Ciel lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Ciel…tunggu!" seru Sebastian, tapi Ciel sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Kejar dia, Sebastian! Cepat kejar!" omel Alois, tapi Sebastian masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah berhasil mengejar Ciel nantinya.

"Kau juga!" Alois ganti menatap Grey. "Setidaknya kau menyuruh Sebastian untuk mengejar Ciel. Kau juga bersalah atas…"

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Grey datar. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah kepergian Ciel. "Aku tidak tahu harus menyuruh Sebstian mengejar dia atau tidak. Karena…" mata Grey beralih menatap Sebastian. "Aku sendiri tidak pasti dengan perasaanku…"

Mata Sebastian terbelalak begitu kalimat itu meluncur manis dari mulut Grey. Apa itu artinya Grey juga masih punya perasaan terhadapnya? Apakah hubungan Grey dengan Aleister tidak sedalam yang ia kira? Mungkinkah mereka masih bisa-…

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" omel Alois lagi. "Apa kalian-…"

"Apa itu pantas dikatakan olehmu?" ucap sebuah suara. Alois menoleh, dan melihat Claude berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Orang sepertimu, sebaiknya mengoreksi diri sendiri sebelum menghakimi orang lain."

"Apa…maksudmu…?"

Claude tak menjawab, hanya matanya mengisyaratkan supaya Alois melihat ke ujung koridor yang lain. Dan mata Alois terbelalak saat melihat seorang wanita berambut violet berdiri disana dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Hannah Annafeloz.

"Pergilah. Kau ada kencan dengannya kan? Dasar brengsek," ucap Claude datar dan segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Fufufu gimana? Udah complicated belum? Kalo belum ya map aje XXDDD Oiya, btw, kayaknya ini dua chapter terakhir lho ^-^ so, RnR ya…

Read n Review please…


	13. Chapter 13 : Final Destination

Desclaimer : Yana Toboso

Ini dia FINAL CHAPTER … maaf kalo panjang banget, padahal uda saya usahain pendek lho…beneran T-T hope you enjoy this fic…

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin review, here's the Reply Review :

#earlcivon : ahaha iya tuh si grey. Silahkan hajar #dibunuh duluan# makasih udah RnR :-D

#Ve : ch 10 : ahihihi mungkindia bakat gombal XD

Ch 11 : hu um, abis kalo gak dia sapa lagi yang koplak XD #dbunuh will

Ch 12 : dia emang si raja tega huhuhu T.T #dihajar sebas# thehehe abisnya ya begitu si Hannah XD karena ampir finalmakanya runyam XP

Makasih banyak udah read n review :-D

#Mitty : makasih banyak...

Hah? Oh? Mungkin typo. Makasih koreksinya... makasih juga uda RnR :-D

And makasi juga bwt yg uda nyempetin log in bwt review :

fetwelve, sukikawai-chan, Vermthy, StainedSculpture, EmperorRed, red0jewel, sellarosella, Devi Mich Phantomhive, PoppedOutKirika, Jo Anya, seiya aya, cavana1412, Himeji Arisa, Kaori Suruga, Aihsire Atha, PratiwiPutri. Author bales lewat PM :-v

Chapter 12 : Final Destination

.

.

.

"Ciel…Ciel…coba lihat ini. Lucu kan?" riang gadis berambut pirang itu, memperlihatkan gumpalan bulu di tangannya.

"Hah? Ya…" jawab Ciel sambil menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau mau membeli yang itu, Lizzie?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Asyiiikkk…Ciel baik deh. Ah, tolong pegang sebentar ya, aku mau ambil yang pasangannya," Lizzie memaksa Ciel memegang hamster itu.

"Eh, tu-tunggu…Lizz-…Hachiii…"

"Eh?" Lizzie kaget melihat Ciel yang tiba-tiba bersin.

"Hachiiii…i-ini…" Ciel memberikan kembali hamster di tangannya pada Lizzie.

"Ah, maaf. Bukannya Ciel allergy kucing?" Lizzie mengernyit heran.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku allergy dengan segala jenis hewan berbulu," Ciel kembali menutupi hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak jadi beli," Lizzie kembali menaruh hamster itu ke dalam kandang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan-…"

"Tidak mau. Kalau Ciel tidak suka ya sudah," senyum Lizzie. "Ayo lanjutkan jalan-jalan," Lizzie menarik Ciel keluar dari _pet_ _shop_ itu.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang _district_ Fuyashi yang terkenal ramai itu sambil melihat-lihat toko-toko di kiri kanan jalan. Dan langkah Ciel terhenti saat melihat monitor iklan yang terpasang di sebuah gedung toko, tengah mengiklankan produk air mineral yang dibintangi oleh Sebastian.

Mata Ciel berubah sayu, tapi tak lepas dari iklan itu.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Lizzie, ikut menatap iklan itu dan berganti menatap Ciel. Ia tak mengerti, sepertinya gadis itu tidak begitu mengenali sosok yang dicium Ciel pada foto yang diterimanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Ciel. "Ayo kita kesana, aku melihat barang bagus," Ciel menggandeng tangan Lizzie memasuki sebuah toko yang disambut anggukan ceria oleh Lizzie.

Dan selama berbelanja, Ciel terus menanamkan satu hal dalam benaknya. Ia sudah memutuskan akan bersama Lizzie dan meninggalkan Sebastian.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Grell menopang dagu Be-Te sambil mendengarkan senandung sumbang dari orang di sampingnya. Ia melirik sosok bersurai perak yang tengah menggendong seekor kucing hitam sambil bersenandung entah apa.

"Dengar ya, kalau kau tidak bisa menyanyi dengan lebih benar, sebaiknya diam saja!" akhirnya Grell buka suara.

Sosok perak itu menoleh ke arah Grell. "Memangnya suaramu bagus?" ejeknya.

Grell langsung naik darah.

"Heh! Kalau suaraku tidak bagus mana mungkin aku masuk _boyband_ ini, bodoohh!" raung Grell sambil menarik kasar kerah baju si surai perak.

"Huaaa…" raung si surai perak, apalagi karena kucing yang dipegangnya pergi.

"Ada apa, Grell, Grey?" tanya Sebastian yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Huh!" Grell mendengus kesal dan mulai menggonta-ganti chanel TV.

"Sebas-chan, dia menggangguku," adu Grey pada coretkekasihnyacoret itu.

"Heeeii! Cuma aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu!" kesal Grell.

"Karena kau berbuat kenakalan lagi?" tuduh Sebastian tapi dengan senyum dan sambil menyentil hidung Grey, mengacuhkan Grell begitu saja.

"Aku tidak nakal. Aku Cuma sedang bermain dengan Ciel…"

Baik Sebastian ataupun Grell terdiam. Memang sih, yang Grey sebutkan adalah nama kucing hitam tadi, tapi…

Sebastian mengernyit aneh, lalu ikut duduk di sofa di samping Grey. Tak berap lama kemudian, Claude juga memasuki ruang TV itu dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan ketiga kawannya.

"Kau kenapa, Claude?" tanya Sebastian melihat wajah Claude ditekuk. "Mana Alois?"

"Kencan!" dengus Claude kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" tanya Grell tanpa menatap Claude, ia masih sibuk dengan remote-nya.

"Cih!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Claude.

"Dan kau…" Grell beralih menatap Grey. "Sampai kapan kau mau berada disini!" omelnya sambil mendorong dahi Grey dengan remote TV.

"Kan terserah aku, aku tidak mengganggumu!" balas Grey.

"Kau sangat menggangguku tauk! Mengganggu pemandangan!"

"Sebby-chan…" Grey lagi-lagi merajuk, kali ini sambil memeluk Sebastian. Sebastian diam saja, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Grey atas kelakuan manjanya, memang sudah dari dulu begitu. Tapi ia juga mengerti perasaan Grell yang pastinya kesal terhadap Grey, apalagi setelah kejadian dengan Ciel waktu itu. Grell seakan mewakili perasaan Ciel padanya.

Grell menggeram kesal, lalu keluar ruangan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Ia menuju dapur dimana William dan Undertaker tengah menikmati _ice_ _cream_ dengan rakusnya. Tiba-tiba saja Grell menarik kerah baju kedua temannya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi tapi ini sangat menyebalkan! Kita harus lakukan sesuatu!" omel Grell tiba-tiba, yang membuat William dan Undertaker hanya saling pandang tidak mengerti.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Hei lihat, yang ini juga kelihatan enak. Kau mau coba?" tanya wanita bersurai violet itu riang pada sosok blonde di hadapannya. Sementara si blonde Cuma bisa tersenyum aneh.

"Ano, Hannah-chan, ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan disini?" tanya si bocah blonde.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya, Alois?" sahut Hannah, sang wanita bersurai violet.

"Bukannya tidak suka sih. Tapi tumben sekali…"

Hannah hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Eh, setelah ini kita ke Mall ya?" ucap Hannah kemudian. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintamu membayarkan belanjaanku. Aku hanya ingin ditemani olehmu saja."

"Oh…"

Dan disinilah mereka selanjutnya. Mall terbesar di kota London.

"Sugeee…" kagum Alois menatap ke arah _kidzone_. Dasar anak-anak. "Hannah-chan, aku mau ke…"

"Alois, ayo kesana. Banyak baju-baju model baru lho…" semangat Hannah dan langsung menyeret Alois pergi.

"Kyaaa yang ini bagus, ini juga, ini juga…" Hannah sibuk mengambil baju ini dan itu dan ini dan ini, bolak-balik ke kamar ganti untuk mencobanya, sementara Alois dengan Be-Te menunggu, hingga tiba-tiba ia diseret oleh beberapa orang untuk pergi.

"Alois, menurutmu bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Hannah begitu keluar dari kamar ganti, tapi ia tak mendapati Alois. "Alois?" panggilnya sambil celingak-celinguk, tapi tetap tak melihat Alois. Ia kembali menaruh pakaian itu dan melangkah untuk mencari Alois, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, _lady_? Kau tampak kebingungan?" ucap si pemuda.

"I-iya, aku mencari seseorang. Tadi dia bersamaku, tapi begitu aku selesai mencoba pakaian, dia sudah tidak ada," terang Hannah.

"Ah~ dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab. Maunya hanya senang sendiri tanpa mau menemani _lady_-nya bersenang-senang," ucap si pemuda. "Sudahlah _lady_, lupakan laki-laki itu dan pergilah bersamaku. Pangeran Clayton akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu," pemuda yang mengaku bernama Clayton itu pun berjongkok ala pangeran dan mencium tangan Hannah.

Sedangkan Hannah yang biasanya judes namun ternyata kurang kasih sayang (baca : jablay) ini pun langsung ber-_blushing_-_blushing_-ria, tampaknya ia menyukai si Clayton.

Sementara Alois yang sempat 'diculik' tadi hanya bisa menatap _sweatdrop_ pada adegan Hannah-Clayton. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap ketiga orang yang barusan menculiknya.

"Jadi…ini rencana kalian?" tanya Alois.

"Tentu saja. Clayton itu artis tidak tenar yang mata keranjang, pasti mau untuk merayu gadis hoeksecantikhoek Hannah," ucap yang bersurai merah, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Kami hanya ikut-ikutan," sahut dua orang sisanya, William dan Undertaker.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah bebas dari nenek sihir itu kan? Cepat temui Claude dan berbaikan, biar kami bisa mengurus masalah selanjutnya," Grell berkacak pinggang.

"Masalah selanjutnya?" bingung Alois.

"Tentu saja, masalah si Grey bodoh, lalu Sebastian dan Ciel…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Pangeran bersurai keemasan itu tampak sedang menenggak _wine_-nya dengan anggun, lalu kembali pada keempat sosok yang kini duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian menemui aku yang _awesome_ ini?" ucapnya dan…

"DASAR BRENGSEEKK! KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR PENJELASANKU YA?!" bentak si shinigami merah dengan satu kaki dinaikkan ke meja dan siap menghajar pangeran itu kalau ketiga temannya tidak menghalangi.

"Sabar Grell-san, sabar…" Alois berusaha menenangkan. Grell pun terpaksa duduk kembali meski dengan sebuah geraman.

"Begitulah, Aleister," ucap William menengahi. "Jadi, kau kembalilah pada-…"

"Ck ck ck ck…" Aleister menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Jangan panggil aku Aleister, panggil aku Viscount d' Druitt…ohh, tidakkah kau melihat pesonaku yang menggairahkan ini (?)," ucap Aleister lebay, dan kali ini giliran William yang bertampang membunuh.

"Baiklah, Vis-count-d'-Dru-itt," ucap William dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata. "Bisakah kau kembali pada kekasihmu, Grey!"

"Hm…" Aleister tampak berpikir, seolah dia punya otak saja. "No no no, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukainya, dia begitu imut dan manis di atas ranjang."

Jlegeeerrr…

Sontak membuat Alois cs membatu.

"Tapi dia sedikit menyebalkan, hiks…" Aleister menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan, matanya terpejam seolah menyiratkan kesedihan. "Kami bertengkar karena masalah besar…tidak mudah untuk memperbaikinya."

"Memangnya masalah apa?" tanya Alois.

"Kau ingin tahu, manis?" Aleister menumpukan tangannya di dagu, tersenyum manis pada Alois. Entah kemana ekspresi sedihnya barusan.

Grr…

Kali ini Alois yang berniat ingin membunuhnya.

"Kukuku jadi kalau masalah kalian terselesaikan, kalian masih mau berbaikan?" sambung Undertaker.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi masalah yang kami hadapi cukup besar. Oohhh…" Aleister menaruh tangan di dahinya, seolah mau pingsan. "Ini adalah perbedaan yang sungguh sangat besar…"

"Memangnya perbedaan apa?" tanya keempatnya.

"Grey menyukai kucing, sedangkan aku tidak."

Krik…krikk…

"HHIIIIIEEEEHHHH…!"

Benar-benar deh, kalau bukan karena ingin mendamaikan pasangan ababil ini, Grell cs pasti sudah membunuhnya.

"Jadi yang harus kami lakukan hanyalah membuatmu suka kucing, eh?" seringai Grell.

"Ya…kurasa…" jawab Aleister.

"Baiklah, kami akan bawakan kucing dari yang terlembut, supaya kau tahu betapa me-…"

"No no no," Aleister kembali menolak. "Kalau langsung kucing asli aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu mulai dari boneka kucing?" tanya Undertaker heran.

"Hm hm…" Aleister tampak tersenyum aneh setelahnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ngek!

Dan disinilah kini mereka berempat. _Shock_ berat saat menatap cermin, _shock_ dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Pakaian yang mirip baju renang wanita, ditambah buntut dan kuping kucing serta sarung tangan dan boot yang mirip kaki kucing. Yap! Benar! Neko mimi.

"WHAT THE HELL!" raung William kesal sambil menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sudahlah Will, ini demi kebaikan juga," ucap Grell yang tampak menikmati pakaian itu. "Kurasa ini manis juga, chuu~…"

Dan untunglah ketiga temannya tidak muntah karena itu.

"Ne~ ne~ sepertinya kucing-kucingku yang manis sudah siap…" ucap Aleister yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu duduk di sofa sambil memegang segelas wine. "Here's kitty kitty…" panggilnya.

Jleggaarr…

Alois, William dan Undertaker kembali membeku, tapi tidak dengan Grell yang seolah benar-benar menikmatinya. Iapun segera menghampiri Aleister dan bergelayut manja padanya.

"Ohh…kau manis sekali…" Aleister mengelus dagu Grell. "Ayo, panggil teman-temanmu kemari, kita bersenang-senang…"

Dan dengan langkah beraaaaattttt, Alois, Undertaker dan William pun menghampiri Aleister. Tanpa ba bi bu, Aliester langsung merengkuh mereka.

"Owh…kitty kitty…" ucap Aleister, mengelus-elus paha para 'kitty' nya.'

"Hei! Kau menyentuh kemana huh!" omel Alois sambil menampik tangan Aleister yang meraba paha nya.

"Owh…kucing yang pemalu," desah Aleister, tapi tangannya tak berhenti. "Mari kita lanjut ke permainan selanjutnya…"

JDDEEERR!

'Mampus!' batin Alois dan William, sedangkan Grell tetap bersemangat menggoda Aleister, dan Undertaker tengah terbahak-bahak karena geli Aleister meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Miaw…"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kucing asli. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seekor kucing angora berbulu putih lebat dengan pita biru di lehernya tengah memasuki ruangan.

"Ohh…Cassie, kemarilah sayang…" serta merta Aleister menghambur ke kucing itu dan menggendongnya.

"EEEHHHH?" kejut Alois cs. "Ka-kau bilang kau ti-dak suka kucing…"

"Iya, soalnya waktu itu kucing ini datang waktu aku mau membawa Grey ke ranjang, dan Grey malah lebih memilih kucing ini. Huuuh…kitty kitty…" Aleister kembali mengelus kucingnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu, sayang…mmmhhh…"

Gleggaarrr…!

Jadi untuk apa Alois cs harus berdandan seperti itu? Habis sudah kesabaran mereka—minus Grell—dan kini dengan 'sedikit' memaksa, mereka menyeret Aleister pergi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Claude, Sebastian dan Grey tengah bersantai di atap dorm. Claude hanya diam di kursi yang agak terpisah dari Sebastian, sementara Grey berisik dengan bicara ini itu pada Sebastian yang hanya menanggapinya sesekali.

"Claude…" teriakan melengking itu tiba-tiba terdengar dan…Grep! Sebuah dekapan erat pada tubuh Claude.

"Mau apa kau? Bukannya kau sedang kencan," sewot Claude pada sosok yang memeluknya, Alois.

"Aish, Claude galak sekali. Aku kan tidak kencan, aku tidak menyukai Hannah, yang kusukai Claude. Tadi aku pergi untuk mempertemukan Hannah dengan orang yang menyukainya, sekarang mereka sudah jadian," ucap Alois sedikit berbohong.

Claude hanya diam.

"Claude memaafkanku kan?" Alois melepas dekapannya dan menatap Claude lurus. Menatap iris turquoise itu, Claude luluh. Tatapannya melembut…

"Yey, Claude memang baik, mmch…" Alois mengecup bibir Claude singkat, tak peduli ada Sebastian dan Grey, menganggap mereka tidak ada.

"Dasar," celetuk Claude dan mengacak rambut blonde Alois.

"Hehe berarti kita jadian kan Claude?" ucap Alois senang.

"Sudah sejak lama kan?" ucap Claude lalu mengecup bibir Alois.

"Ne~ ne~ Sebby-chan, mereka mesra sekali," ucap Grey terdengar iri.

"Hn…lalu?" goda Sebastian dengan senyum nakal.

"Aku…jadi ingat Aleister…"

Dan kata-kata itu memudarkan senyum jahil di bibir Sebastian. Keduanya terdiam sesaat hingga sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

"Darliiing…aku datang menjemputmu…"

Grey mengernyit dan segera menatap pintu, dari sana muncul sang pangeran bersurai keemasan dan berparas tam-…ehm, sedikit babak belur.

"Aleister!" girang Grey dan langsung menyambut sosok itu dengan pelukan. Keduanya berpelukan dengan lebay-nya sambil berceloteh seberapa rindunya mereka.

"Ayo kita ke bulan, darling. Kita tuntaskan rindu kita disana," ucap Aleister dan merangkul Grey. Grey hanya mengangguk bersemangat dan menurut saja saat Aleister merangkulnya pergi, bahkan tanpa berpamitan pada Sebastian.

Tapi Sebastian tampak tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka.

"Nah, masalah selesai," ucap Grell yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama William dan Undertaker. "Sebastian, sekarang giliranmu untuk menjemput Ciel," kerlingnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sebastian dengan sebuah senyum, ia menopang dagunya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Alois.

"Aku sudah terlalu dalam menyakitinya, dan aku tidak akan kembali dalam kehidupannya. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas…" jawab Sebastian, lagi-lagi dengan seulas senyum. Seakan-akan sudah merelakan Ciel dari hidupnya, walau kenyataannya hatinya teriris saat mengatakan itu.

"Jadi biarkan aku sendiri…selamanya…" bisiknya pada hembusan angin.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Dan dengan begitu, buntu sudah pemikiran Grell dkk. Bagaimana lagi cara untuk mempersatukan mereka, sedangkan keduanya seolah sudah merelakan satu sama lain. Tidak ada bukti kuat yang menyatakan mereka masih ingin kembali. Sebastian? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia sudah tidak mau membahas apapun setelah mengucapkan hal itu di atap beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Ciel? Dari pengamatan Alois, Ciel semakin menikmati hari-harinya bersama Lizzie.

Lalu harus bagaimana? Benarkah takdir mereka bukan untuk bersama?

Sore itu, Alois dan _member_ Kuroshitsuji minus Sebastian kembali ngobrol di atap. Membicarakan apa benar sudah tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyatukan Ciel dan Sebastian. Padahal mereka yakin keduanya masih saling cinta.

"Ne~ Alois, bagaimana kalau kau mulai mengamati Ciel dan mencari bukti tentang perasaannya pada Sebastian?" ucap Grell. "Kami akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sebastian. Jika dari hal ini tidak terbukti, barulah kita menyerah untuk menyatukan mereka."

Alois hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

Malamnya, Alois pergi ke rumah Ciel tanpa memberitahu dulu. Seperti biasa, sudah menganggap rumah Ciel adalah rumahnya. Otak jahilnya bekerja, ia ingin mengagetkan Ciel dengan masuk melalui jendela. Biasanya kan Ciel melamun di depan jendela, kalau tiba-tiba Alois muncul pasti seru.

Alois pun mengendap-endap naik ke lantai dua dengan tangga besi yang memang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Dia juga sudah meminta izin pada para penjaga supaya ia tidak diteriaki maling karenanya. Begitu sampai lantai dua, Alois segera mengendap ke bawah jendela kamar Ciel yang terbuka lebar, bersiap mengagetkannya namun batal karena ia mendengar Ciel tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Tanaka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Bocchan? Akhir-akhir ini Anda terlihat murung," ujar Tanaka penuh kasih sayang.

"Murung bagaimana? Aku malah banyak bersenang-senang dengan Lizzie," jawab Ciel, tapi dengan nada sendu.

"Saya tahu, tapi…meskipun Anda tampak ceria, saya melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata Anda. Kalau tidak keberatan, Anda bisa menceritakannya pada saya."

Ciel terdiam sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa Tanaka-san, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Ciel kemudian.

"Bocchan…" panggil Tanaka lembut. "Orang tua Anda tidak akan senang bila-…"

"Persetan dengan mereka!" bentak Ciel, membuat Tanaka dan Alois—yang masih setia menguping—terkejut. Pasalnya, Ciel tidak pernah berbicara kasar tentang orang tua nya, ia sangat menyayangi mereka, tapi sekarang…? Bagaimana bisa ia…

"Kebahagiaan…mereka bilang mereka ingin aku bahagia! Tapi apa! Apa! Mereka malah melakukan semua ini padaku!" lanjut Ciel lagi.

Alois mengintip ke dalam, dilihatnya Tanaka yang terdiam, tapi lalu tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mengelus surai kelabu Ciel.

"Bocchan, Anda pasti waktu itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan saya secara keseluruhan," ucap Tanaka.

Ciel tercengang, lalu menatap _Jiiya_ di hadapannya yang masih senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan.

"Saya pernah bilang, nona Elizabeth itu gadis yang baik…orang tua Anda pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Anda. Tapi…" Tanaka menghentikan ucapannya sejenak supaya Ciel mengingat kalau saat itu ucapannya terpotong di bagian ini. Memastikan kali ini Ciel tetap memperhatikan, Tanaka melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…tapi…jika nona Elizabeth bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Anda, orangtua Anda pasti mengizinkan Anda bersama orang lain…karena seperti yang saya bilang, mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Anda, menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Anda…"

Permata sebiru laut milik Ciel membola, menatap lurus kedua manic _butler_ sekaligus _Jiiya_-nya itu untuk memastikan tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Ta-Tanaka-san…kau…" suara Ciel tersendat.

Tanaka tersenyum hingga kedua manic matanya tersembunyi, "Pergilah Bocchan…temui orang yang Anda cintai dan mencintai Anda. Aku yakin kedua orangtua Anda di surga…juga keluarga Marquess Midford…pasti akan mengerti, jika memang hal itu adalah hal yang Bocchan percayai benar."

"Ta-Tanaka-san…" tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir mungil Ciel, matanya yang besar nyaris menitikkan air langit, namun terbendung saat kelopak matanya tertutup dan ia sembunyikan di dada bidang sang _butler_.

"Arigato…Tanaka-san…Arigato…" ucap Ciel berulang-ulang yang mendapat belaian lembut dari Tanaka. Sementara tanpa diketahuinya, sosok bersurai blonde di bawah jendela sudah menitikkan air mata bahagia. Tapi ia segera tersadar begitu mendengar suara Ciel lagi.

"Baiklah Tanaka-san, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya," ucap Ciel, kali ini dengan suara riang. Untuk kemudian terdengar suara gedebrak gedebruk dan derik kunci mobil, lalu langkah menjauh.

"Hati-hati…Bocchan," ucap Tanaka meski mungkin bocchan-nya sudah tak mendengar pesannya lagi. Alois yang berniat turun dari tempat itu, terpaksa merapatkan diri ke tembok di bawah jendela saat mendengar langkah kaki Tanaka mendekati jendela.

"Hm…tampaknya Bocchan sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya," gumam Tanaka. "Sekarang saya harus menemui keluarga Midford untuk menyatakan kalau pertunangan mereka sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan," dan dengan itu, Tanaka menutup jendela kamar Ciel.

Alois bergegas turun ke lantai satu begitu terdengar langkah Tanaka menjauh dan juga melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam meninggalkan gerbang mansion Phantomhive.

"Itu pasti Ciel. Ah, aku harus kembali ke dorm Kuroshitsuji. Sebaiknya aku menelfon mereka dulu supaya Sebastian dapat menyambut Ciel," Alois mengeluarkan HPnya dan segera menelfon nomor Claud-…err…sepertinya yang berguna untuk saat seperti ini justru Grell. Dan ia pun beralih menelfon nomor Grell.

Tuuuuutt…tuuuuuttt…

Untuk beberapa saat hanya bunyi nista itu yang terdengar.

"Argh! Grell-san, cepat angkat telfonnya!" kesal Alois sambil memasuki mobil.

Klap! "Hallo…" sapa Grell.

"Grell-san. Ciel sedang dalam perjalan-…" tut tut tut tut! Tiba-tiba telfon terputus. Alois menatap HPnya dan seketika frustasi karena ternyata HPnya _low_ _bat_. "Aaaargh! Aku nggak bawa _charger_ lagi!" kesal Alois dan segera tancap gas, berharap bisa mendahului Ciel atau setidaknya datang secara bersamaan.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Aish, apa-apaan bocah blonde ini," gerutu Grell, menatap ponselnya dimana Alois tiba-tiba memutus telfon.

"Siapa Grell?" tanya Claude yang mendengar kata 'bocah blonde'.

"Alois, tadi dia menelfon. Tapi-…" Grell menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin menguar dari tubuh Claude. "Ayolah Claude, Alois tidak mungkin selingkuh denganku. Lagian dia bukan tipe ku," ucap Grell yang mengerti arti sikap bodoh Claude barusan.

Claude hanya membuang muka menanggapi itu.

"Grell!" tiba-tiba sebuah bentakan terdengar dari lantai dua. Suara Sebastian. Grell mendongak dan mendapati Sebastian—dengan tampang murka—menenteng (?) dua makhluk yang diketahui bernama William dan Undertaker. "Apa-maksud-semua-ini!" tanya Sebastian dengan penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya apa Sebas-chan?" ucap Grell pura-pura tak tahu.

"Mereka ada di kamarku dan menempel poster, selebaran, dan segala pernak-pernik tentang bocah biru itu. Apa-…"

"Kan mereka yang melakukannya, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" ucap Grell.

"Hei! Kami kan disuruh olehmu!" kesal William.

"Yeah, ini rencanamu yang katanya ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaan Sebastian yang sebenarnya," sambung Undertaker.

"Huuuh, kalian payah. Seharusnya jangan sampai ketahu-…"

"Bereskan kamarku sekarang juga!" potong Sebastian tegas.

"Tapi Sebas-chan…kami hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada-…"

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Bereskan kamarku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau!" rajuk Grell.

Sebastian tampak benar-benar murka, tapi…alih-alih terjun dan meninju Grell, ia malah berbalik ke kamarnya. Melihat itu, Grell pun segera mengejar.

"Sebas-chan, kau…"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Jangan ikut campur masalahku!" omel Sebastian sembari memberesi dengan ganas (?) segala macam benda berbau Ciel yang ditempel Grell—dengan bantuan William dan Undertaker—di kamarnya.

"Aku hanya sebal melihatmu begini terus! Kau ini tetap tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku!" Sebastian membopong keluar barang-barang yang baru dihabisinya itu, Grell tetap mengejar di belakangnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin kau sebenarnya masih mencintai Ciel kan?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Sebastian hanya terus melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lalu begitu keluar dorm, ia membuang barang-barang itu ke tempat sampah dan menyalakan korek.

"Sebastian!" seru Grell sembari mencekal lengan Sebastian. Si raven berbalik, menatap tajam pada shinigami merah di hadapannya.

"Dengar Grell, aku sudah tidak akan kembali lagi pada kehidupan Ciel. Kau mengerti?!"

Grell terdiam, menatap iris crimson sahabatnya yang kemudian berpaling untuk membakar tumpukan sampah di hadapannya.

"Itu berarti…kau hanya takut menyakiti Ciel kan, Sebastian?" tanya Grell, kali ini dengan suara pelan.

Sebastian tak menjawab. Ia menatap nyala api yang perlahan meredup.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan, Sebastian?" lanjut Grell. "Kau ingin kembali padanya, hanya saja kau takut dia akan terluka lagi karenamu. Kau-…"

"Grell…" potong Sebastian tanpa menatap Grell, kali ini dengan suara rendah. "Aku tidak mencintainya…" terdiam sejenak. "Aku sangat sangat mencintainya…" dan iris crimson itu terpejam bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

Pim…pim…!

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat lalu. Sebuah mobil porsche biru berhenti di dekat mereka dan menampakan sosok bocah bersurai blonde begitu kaca mobil dibuka.

"Apa Ciel sudah sampai disini? Apa dia sudah bicara dengan kalian?" tanya si blonde yang tak lain adalah Alois.

"Ciel? Dia tidak kemari," jawab Grell.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia tadi mau kemari. Dia mendahuluiku. Dia mau bilang soal perasaannya pada Sebastian, Tanaka bilang dia bisa memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Lizzie," cerocos Alois yang sontak membuat Grell dan Sebastian terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi Ciel belum kemari," ujar Grell. "Kecuali…"

"Kecuali?" tanya Alois.

Grell menatap Sebastian. "Kecuali dia langsung pergi lagi begitu mendengar ucapanmu tadi…"

Sebastian terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, kurasa memang tadi kulihat ada mobil sport hitam yang mendekat, tapi pergi lagi," tambah Grell. "Kukira itu mobil Ron, jadi aku tidak mempedulikannya."

"Mobil sport hitam? Ya, itu pasti mobil Ciel. Tadi aku melihat-…ah, sudahlah ayo cepat kita kejar. Tadi dia pergi ke arah mana, Grell-san?"

Untuk kemudian mobil Porsche biru milik Alois melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menapaki jejak ban mobil sport hitam milik Ciel.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ia terisak. Mata biru-nya yang biasa bersinar kini tertutup kabut air mata.

"_Sebastian!"_

Teriakan sang shinigami merah kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Dengar Grell, aku sudah tidak akan kembali lagi pada kehidupan Ciel. Kau mengerti?!"_

Nyuuuut…!

Dan rasa sakit di dadanya kembali mengiris. Ia tak mampu lagi mendengar kata-kata lain setelah itu. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memutar kemudi dan menginjak pedal gas. Ia tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya erat, mencoba menahan sakit. Air mata masih terus menuruni pipinya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menangis seperti ini? Sudah berapa kali orang itu membuatnya menangis? Sedangkan sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya seumur hidup saja, belum pernah membuatnya menangis.

Pim…pim…

Suara klakson mobil kembali menyadarkannya yang nyaris menabrak mobil lain. Kemudinya tak focus dan mobilnya nyaris zig zag di jalan raya. Tapi ia tak mengurangi kecepatan. Ia harus pergi, ke tempat yang jauh, agar rasa sakitnya hilang, atau sekedar menenangkan goncangan jiwanya.

Tak terasa, mobil yang ia bawa sudah berhenti di kaki bukit karang. Dengan langkah terbata dan sesekali terjatuh karena bebatuan yang tajam dan juga karena pikirannya yang tak _focus_, ia terus mendaki ke atas bukit karang itu. Berharap angin malam dan suara deburan ombak bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Tapi salah. Di sana, di atas bukit. _Memory_ yang dulu justru terputar kembali dengan sangat jelas. _Memory_ dimana saat sang pangeran beriris _crimson_ berlutut di hadapannya dan mengatakan cinta, kali pertama saat pemuda itu mengucapkan cinta dengan lidahnya. Menyakitkan bila dihubungkan dengan kejadian yang saat ini terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki kecilnya membawanya ke tepi tebing, menatap ombak yang tengah mengamuk di bawah sana. Suara deburannya sama sekali tak mampu menenangkan hatinya yang tengah remuk.

Ah…mungkin ia kurang dekat. Ya, mungkin kalau ia lebih dekat dengan suara deburan itu, ia akan dapat merasakan betapa merdunya suara sang ombak, atau merasakan sejuknya air yang mungkin akan mendinginkan kepalanya.

Kaki kecil itu terus melangkah, berniat mengejar sang ombak di bawah sana. Tak ada maksud lain, ia hanya ingin bermain bersama ombak yang tampak menyanyi untuknya itu. Ya…tak ada maksud lain. Tak salah kan jika ia terus melangkahkan kakinya? Meski…wah, lihat, batu yang ia pijak menjatuhkan kerikilnya ke bawah sana, tanda seberapa rapuh tempat yang ia pijaki, tanda seberapa jauh ia menepi dari kokohnya karang.

Ia terus melangkah…

"Ciell…!"

Dan panggilan itu tak ia dengarkan, tak ia hiraukan. Panggilan ombak lebih menarik hatinya.

"Ciell! Berhenti! Ciel…!"

Ombak di bawah sana kembali bernyanyi, dan ia terjerat dalam nyanyiannya. Ia tinggalkan pijakannya pada batu karang yang kokoh, demi menapaki awang-awang untuk mendatangi ombak yang bernyanyi itu.

Dan ingatan terakhir yang ia punya adalah saat tubuhnya merasakan dekapan erat, dan ia melihat sepasang iris crimson menatapnya, lalu tubuhnya dan tubuh seseorang yang mendekapmu itu…membaur bersama nyanyian sang ombak.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Pagi yang cerah telah menyambut, seorang bocah bersurai blonde tampak berdiri di depan cermin. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, matanya pun sayu seperti orang yang tak tidur beberapa hari. Ia melirik karangan bunga di dekatnya. Ya, karangan bunga yang akan ia berikan kepada kedua sahabatnya. Kedua sahabatnya yang telah…

Karangan bunga itu agak berantakan memang, berhubung ia merangkainya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tak ada _skill_ soal merangkai bunga.

Ia mengambil karangan bunga itu, lalu memakai sepatunya yang juga berwarna hitam, ia keluar dari kamar begitu ia menyambar kunci mobil. Tak berapa lama, ia melesat dengan jaguar hitamnya menuju ke tempat yang ia tuju. Cukup jauh memang, tapi ia tak keberatan.

Ia menatap spion, agak terkejut dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia lupa tak menyisir rambutnya, dan kantung matanya itu membuatnya benar-benar terlihat parah. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan ia menekan tombol _answer_ dengan tidak begitu minat.

"Ada apa Claude?" tanyanya begitu mengangkat telefon.

"Cepatlah Alois, acaranya akan segera dimulai," sahut suara di ujung telfon.

"Ya, aku sedang di perjalanan," jawabnya lalu mematikan telfon. Ia terlalu malas berbicara dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi meski begitu, ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya supaya cepat sampai, dan tidak perlu disuruh cepat-cepat lagi tentunya.

"Jadi…Alois…" ucap pemuda beriris _golden_ _spider_ itu ketika si bocah blonde sudah memasuki ruangan dan diam mematung dengan tampang kusut beserta karangan bunga berantakan di tangannya. "…kenapa kau berpakaian serba hitam begitu?" lanjut si pemuda beriris _golden_ _spider_—Claude Faustus, kekasihnya—.

"Hah? Aku tidak ingat aku memakai baju apa. Aku terlalu ngantuk," jawab si blonde yang ditanya—Alois Trancy —lalu mendekat ke sebuah ranjang dimana seorang bocah bersurai kelabu berbaring—setengah duduk—disana. "Ini untukmu," Alois menyodorkan karangan bunga nya.

"Kau tau Alois, bukannya keberatan, tapi…" jawab si surai kelabu. "…KAU SEPERTI MAU MENGHADIRI UPACARA PEMAKAMANKU DENGAN SEBASTIAN TAUK!" omel si bocah kelabu yang tak lain adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hah? Masa sih?" lagi-lagi Alois menjawab lesu. "Kau tahu, aku hampir tidak tidur selama sebulan menunggu kalian sadar, tapi begitu aku mau tidur, Claude menelfon katanya kalian sudah sadar dan menyuruhku segera ke rumah sakit untuk merayakannya."

Si iris _crimson_—Sebastian Michaelis—yang terbaring di ranjang sebelah malah tertawa menanggapinya.

"Itu ide dia!" bela Claude kesal sambil menunjuk shinigami merah—Grell Sucliffe—yang tengah asyik ribut di pojokan bersama dua cecunguknya—William T. Spears dan Undertaker—untuk menyiapkan pesta perayaan sadarnya Ciel dan Sebastian setelah sebulan koma. Yeee…(?)

"Heeeh, lagian memangnya kalian sudah boleh ini dan itu ya?" tanya Alois sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang Ciel dan meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"Sebenarnya belum sih. Dokter menyuruh kami banyak istirahat, dan para penjenguk saja hanya dibolehkan paling lama 15 menit," jawab Ciel. "Tapi Grell-san keras kepala," lanjutnya.

"Tapi yah…syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Ciel…" lirih Alois degan seulas senyum tulus di bibirnya.

Melihat itu, Ciel balas tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Alois…"

Alois memejamkan matanya, "Kau tahu, jantungku hampir berhenti saat melihatmu loncat dari tebing. Syukurlah, tim penyelamat yang sedang patroli berhasil menyelamatkanmu dan Sebastian—yang melompat untuk menangkapmu—meskipun kondisi kalian sudah sangat buruk karena menghantam karang."

Ciel lagi-lagi hanya terdiam.

"Yuhuuuu akhirnya selesai juga~" girang Grell sambil menunjukkan persiapan pesta-nya.

"Maaf, jam besuk sudah selesai," ucap seorang suster yang tiba-tiba masuk dan sontak ngebuat Grell cengo.

"Baiklah, bye Sebastian, Ciel…" ujar Claude sambil menggiring Grell—yang terus saja berontak dan menjerit-jerit karena pestanya gagal—bersama William dan Undertaker, sementara Alois yang tertidur dibiarkan saja disana.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening. Sampai Ciel membuka suara.

"Aku minta maaf…" ujarnya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku…aku tidak berniat melompat. Hanya saja entah kenapa…"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita selamat. Iya kan?" senyumnya.

Ciel balas tersenyum. Ia nyaris berucap lagi saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, dan seseorang dengan langkah ragu memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa _parcel_ buah.

"Li-Lizzie…" lirih Ciel begitu melihat gadis pirang itu masuk.

"Hai Ciel…" sapa Lizzie lirih dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia menghampiri Ciel. "Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh…" ucapnya.

"…" terdiam sesaat, "Lizzie, aku…"

Lizzie menggeleng sehingga Ciel tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tanaka-san sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tidak apa-apa kok…" Lizzie memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Dan aku…" Lizzie beralih menatap Sebastian. "…suatu saat aku akan menemukan pangeranku sendiri, pangeran yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Lalu menjalin kisah cinta yang indah seperti kalian…"

"Lizzie…"

"Ah, sudahlah, aku malah meracau. Hihihi…ya sudah, Ciel. Jam besuk sudah habis, tadi saja aku memaksa masuk. Sampai jumpa ya…aku akan datang lagi," ucap Lizzie dan segera berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan, dan Ciel tahu kalau Lizzie menangis…

Ciel kembali terdiam selepas kepergian Lizzie, hingga ia merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Ciel menoleh, dan mendapati Sebastian sudah berdiri di tepi ranjangnya—dengan menyeret slang infus—tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Mulai sekarang…aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi…tak akan pernah. Sampai kapanpun…" ucap Sebastian dengan mata penuh kesungguhan. Ia memegang dagu Ciel dengan lembut, menatapnya lurus sebagaimana Ciel menatapnya.

"Iya…aku juga janji…" jawab Ciel.

'Aku mencintaimu…' kata itu terucap seiring gerak bibir mereka yang bertautan, menautkan perasaan cinta mereka, menautkan janji mereka…lalu…

"Hei, tidak bisakah kalian menungguku pergi dulu," ucap Alois yang tiba-tiba bangun sambil mengucek matanya.

"A-Alois…" gelagap Ciel dan Sebastian dengan wajah memerah karena tertangkap basah sedang berciuman..

"Ne~ ne~ kalian sudah ingin sekali aku pergi ya…" ucap Alois dengan suara orang yang baru bangun tidur sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tetap mengucek mata kantuknya.

Sementara Ciel dan Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa malu sekaligus bahagia karenanya…

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

Akh, akhirnya tamat juga. Maaf kalau panjaaaaaannnggg banget T.T

Hope you enjoy this fic.

Mind to review?


End file.
